


El amor de un espía

by Pegarsia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Iron Bull es un espía del Qun, su nueva misión es entrar en la inquisición y ganarse la confianza del elfo que tienen como Inquisidor...pero  al verlo por primera vez ve que no será fácil y a medida que lo conoce sentimientos desconocidos aparecen.Iron Bull/Male lavellanPersonajes de Dragón age inquisition y un poco de harem.  Celos y aventuras van a volar por la inquisición.





	1. Chapter 1

Iron Bull el Qunari y espía más solicitado de los Ben-Hassratte estaba peleando contra unos malnacidos Venatori en la Costa de la Tormenta. Normalmente disfrutaría de la emoción del momento, sin embargo no había preparado lo suficiente a sus Chargers para el conflicto. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras reventaba una cabeza con su hacha. "Demasiados magos Qunari" pensó sulfurado. 

Iba a tocar en retirada cuando una figura esbelta y pelirroja calló del acantilado con un montón de rayos aturdiendo a todos sus enemigos. Junto a él otras figuras con el emblema de la inquisición aparecieron. Una mujer soldado que gritaba de una manera que hasta un dragón podría haberse cagado encima, un enano haciendo piruetas con una extraña arma y un mago al parecer Dalish que extendió su barrera a los demás. 

Bull no tardó en procesar que esos fueron los refuerzos de la inquisición que había venido en su ayuda. Hizo grito de batalla para que el restos siguiera luchando, y el iba a ponerse a destruir más cabezas...pero su obsesión por la gente pelirroja le hizo centrar su atención en esa esbelta figura. Era un elfo de pelo corto como el que vio en el general Cullen pero algo más desordenado y rebelde. Su figura se movía con gracilidad junto a su bastón de mago. Su armadura de mago le sentaba increíble. 

Cuando el combate acabo fue Krem quien se acercó deprisa al pelirrojo que parecía dirigir la pequeña tropa de la inquisición. "Cómo siempre mi labia ha funcionado" pensó orgulloso Bull al ver que eran los agentes de la inquisición que había pedido como ayuda para unirseles. Sin embargo sus intenciones eran otras por supuesto, era un espía del Qun, y había sido mandado para ser el espía dentro de la inquisición. Todavía no sabía las intenciones ocultas de querer acercarse al potencial inquisidor de esa nueva institución. Pero lo haría sin preguntas como siempre.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el elfo pelirrojo se le acercaba. Su paso era grácil y armonioso. Toro no puedo evitar pensar que de un solo golpe podría destruir ese frágil cuerpo si se lo propusiera. Cosa que quitó de su mente, pudiera ser un espía pero nunca una bestia por placer de violencia. Además ya de cerca el chico no se veía nada mal y cuando se paró vió unos ojazos azules como el océano "Whoa, con verdad los elfos son tan atractivos, que ojos tan grandes y expresivos" pensó sin querer el Qunari.

-Iron Bull supongo- saludo con amabilidad con una voz suave y armoniosa que dejó algo descolocado al hombre. También le gustó esa sonrisa amable que adornaba su cara. Parecía iluminarla por completo. 

Sin embargo gracias a su entrenamiento de Ben-Hassratte. Ninguna de esas emoción salió a la luz.

El heraldo por su parte se sonrojó un por su parte salió un leve sonrojó de sus mejillas mientras escribana con ojos fascinado su musculoso cuerpo de bestia. Bull se rió por dentro encantado con ello "Que mono" pensó de pasada. 

-Él mismo, los cuernos me delatan- devolvió amigablemente el saludo con otra sonrisa. -¿De la inquisición verdad?- preguntó viendo el símbolo de la túnica guerrera de mago. Le quedaba muy bien.

-Nym Lavellan, agente de la inquisición- se presentó de forma educada el elfo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Dejando ver su marca. 

"Whoa, ese brillo espectral nunca me gustó, pero en él hasta parece que le queda bien" pensó asombrado al ver ese chisporroteo verde de su mano izquierda. "Idiota, aclara tu mente es a él quien tienes que acercarte y convencer para entrar en la inquisición como espía, no quedarte mirando lo guapo que es" se pateó mentalmente.

-El Heraldo de Andraste en persona- afirmó haciendo un gesto para que caminera junto a él por la costa para hablar de negocios. 

Fue una conversación agradable, hablaron de negocios como no, pero también pudo comprobar que el chico era agradable y no llevaba esa máscara falsa que solían llevar muchos burócratas o agentes de otras facciones. Era natural y simpático. Manteniendo siempre un tono cordial mientras investigaba todo lo posible la utilidad de los Chargers. No era solo una cara bonita, el elfo era inteligente y no corto de miras. Pero él era un espía entrenado. Y supo bien como venderse. Además de que el mismo le dijo que seguiría trabajando como espía para ellos, pero que su prioridad era la inquisición para ayudar a cerrar las grietas.

Nym por su parte desde que lo había visto le había parecido intimidante pero fascinante. Desde que había caído por el barranco para ayudar con su magia a aquella gente se sintió atraído por aquellos músculos enormes y grises, llenos de tatuajes tan atractivos. Pero era un agente de la inquisición , así que cumpliría su objetivo de la manera más objetiva posible. " Concéntrate Nym" se dijo así mismo, pero esa voz profunda y sensual le habían descolocado un poco, sin poder impedir un leve sonrojo. Sin embargo pudo recomponerse y trabajar como es debido. Hablaron largo y tendido, realmente curioso por como bull se ganaba la vida con su pequeña tropa. Se sorprendió un poco que le dijera que era un espía. Pero decidió que no le importó , ahora necesitaba más ayuda que nunca para poder salvar a toda la gente posible. 

-Bienvenido a la inquisición Iron Bull, tu y tus Chargers.- finalizó diciendo el joven elfo tendiendo su mano sin marca. 

Bull, satisfecho consigo mismo, la estrechó de manera firme, pero utilizando solo un pequeño porcentaje de su fuerza, como hacía siempre para no dañar a nadie de especies cuya masa muscular era muy inferior a la suya. Se sorprendió un poco con la confianza que lo dio, pero casi no se fijó en eso sino en la corriente eléctrica de una sensación extraña que le recorrió por esa zona.   
Pocas veces sintió eso en otros, atracción pura. "No jodas, tienes otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar" se dijo sorprendido consigo mismo 

-Jefe, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos - dijo de repente la voz de Kerm separándolo de ese delicioso momento. Seguido de la guerrera que miraba inquisitivamente la escena. El Qunari no perdió su sonrisa al ver esos gestos inconscientes de la Buscadora, parecía una madre que no le gustaba que se acercaran demasiado a su hijo. 

Nym se apresuró a presentar a Cassandra, Solas y Varric y a la inversa. Iron Bull se quedó pensando en lo extraño del grupo, aún más variopinto que sus Chargers. 

\----

Y eso era lo que pensaba hasta llegar al Refugio. Era austero, pero vió como como el grueso de la infantería, agentes y personas que integraban la inquisición eran de todas las razas y colores.

En el lugar conoció al que al parecer eran los manda más del lugar: Joshepine, Leliana y Cullen. Se veían competentes sin duda y tendría que tener cuidado con Leliana si no quería ser descubierto por sus espías. Pero era un .... Podría hacerlo. Joshepine era encantadora pero sabía cómo humillar a alguien en diplomacia si era necesario, no tenía problema, él no utilizaba esos medios tan refinados. Y luego estaba Cullen, parecía un buen hombre que nada más llegaron al lugar les dio armas, un lugar y comida...y sin embargo se quedó mirando por alguna razón se molestó cuando recibió al equipo de Nym...muy cercano y amigable. 

Descubrió también que la gente adoraba al elfo, no le hacían reverencias cuando lo veían como si fuera un dios. Bueno quizás los más devotos. Pero al parecer había querido dejar claro que él no era nada divino, solo algo del azar le había dado el poder para ayudar en este momento de necesidad. Y no supo porque pero eso le gustó. No se daba aires de ningún tipo, solo hacia todo lo posible para proteger a todos. 

Lo vio todo investigando y mandando investigar esa misma noche que llegaron. Donde por cierto había una buena taberna donde desconectar y completar sus espionajes. 

Nym por su parte se dedicó a presentar con entusiasmo a los Chargers e Iron Bull. Ensenando los como si fueran la gran cosa. Iron Bull se sintió algo mal por ello, que dedicara su entusiasmo a algo que enrealidad era falso. "No pienses en eso, nunca tuviste remordimientos y ahora tampoco los tendrás" pensó enfadado consigo mismo. 

Nym pasó el resto del día sin saber el alto escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Trabajando sin descanso en obtener todo lo posible para generar más alimento y medicinas a un lugar que no paraba de crecer. "Espero que sea suficiente para los enfermos" pensó preocupado al dar las pociones del boticario, con las atentas enseñanzas de Solas a la madre Gisele. También se encargó de que sus compañeros de aventuras estuvieran agusto, mirando de que nada les faltara. Incluidos los Chargers y su líder, al que no podía quitar la mirada y el sonrojó caluroso que le provocaba ver sus grandes músculos " Concéntrate Nym, hay mucho que hacer" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cassandra.

-Vamos Nym, Cullen quiere presentarte nuevos reclutas que llegaron para ayudar en la brecha- dijo Cassandra mirando sospechosamente a los lados. Rondando a Lavellan como si fuera una mamá osa de que no osara acercarse nada peligroso.

-Estara seguros aquí Cassandra- comentó mientras se acercaban a Cullen y sus soldados en prácticas , ya última hora de la tarde. 

-No se está seguro en ningún sitio- dijo tajante ya al lado de Cullen vigilando como los Chargers se ponían sus tiendas. Dejando a Lavellan sin entender. Apartando la mirada rojito de Bull. 

Cullen al volverse y verlo sonrojado se quedó un poco embobado al ver esa tímida expresión. Mientras el elfo lo miraba expectante.

-¡Cullen!-llamó la Buscadora con las cejas arqueadas, haciendo que el el elfo brincara sus orejas del susto mirándola confundido. 

El hombre carraspeó en un sobresalto y se recompuso enseguida.

-Heraldo, venid hay gente que quiere conoceros. A ti también Cassandra, serán nuevas tropas tuyas- explicó volviendo al trabajo y dirigirendolos al lugar. Mirando desde atrás al elfo con gentileza. 

Todo esto fue visto por Iron Bull mientras bebía un trago de hidromiel sentado en un tronco, analizó su competencia para acercarse al joven elfo. No sería un problema si manejaba bien sus cartas.

-Ey jefe, deje de embobarse y venga a ayudar- dijo secamente Krem mientras le tiraba unas herramientas para montar la tienda de campaña.

Con un gruñido accedió, él no estaba embobado. Estaba analizándolo todo de manera fría y calculadora...¿Verdad?.

Finalizó el dia y se metió en su tienda cuando vió el Heraldo de Andraste terminar su conversación con Leliana y Joshepine  mientras le daba el reporte que había trabajado hasta tarde de la misión en Costa de la Tormenta. Sin duda el joven se desvivía.  Incluso tuvo tiempo para mantener una conversación con Varric sobre su preocupación por el Lirio Rojo.

Sin querer pensar más se fue a su tienda. No fue sorpresa que sus sueños fueran presididos por cierto elfo dulce y amigable.


	2. Aventuras

Toro de Hierro estaba más que encantado con la inquisición. Estaba disfrutando más de lo que pensó en esta misión. Ser guardaespaldas del elfo era divertido y reconfortante. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar pero su misión secreta al fin y al cabo era acercarse al Heraldo. Así que tomó su trabajo con mucho mimo. 

Viajar con Nym era una aventura, siempre y sin excepción. Habían ido a tierras interiores para armar paz en el lugar entre magos y templarios. Pero Lavellan no se detenía allí, sino que también ayudaba a las personas que lo pedían, incluso a las que no. Sus decisiones eran acertadas en la mesa de guerra y a la hora de tensiones sabía cuál era la opción más acertada para elegir. Sin duda era un líder nato. Y Toro no podía evitar sentir emoción a cada paso que daba con él mientras cerraban grietas y ponían orden en el lugar. 

Vio además que el elfo tenía una energía imparable, podía estar horas dedicadas a la gente o buscando recursos para lo que fuera. Incluso conseguía más agentes para la inquisición. Y pasando unas semanas con él en su equipo de incursión terminó admirandolo sin poder remediarlo " El chico hace bien su trabajo...y además me trata bien a mí y a mis Chargers...este trabajo va a ser duro" pensó su espía interior apenado. 

Había detectado que al parecer Nym también sentía atracción hacia su persona. El elfo era torpe e inexperiencia do en ese aspecto al ver sus intentos de coqueteo cuando estaban en el refugio. Eso le divertía y le derretía a partes iguales. Su primer coqueteo le pilló por sorpresa para vergüenza de su instinto espía.

Llevaban hablando un buen rato de sus preguntas sobre los Qunari (cosa curiosa que le encantó a bull, nunca se encontró a alguien que se interesará con tanta intensidad en su cultura).

-¿Entonces los Qunari no tenéis sexo por amor?- preguntó rojito de vergüenza haciéndolo ver exquisto. Mirándolo desde su baja altura. Cuando lo miraba la verdad que le hacía sentir como un dragón cerniendose sobre su presa...y le encantaba. 

Toro rió entre dientes dejando al chico intimidado pero decidido. 

-El sexo entre nosotros es como ir al terapista. Puede llevarte una hora o todo el día. Según las necesidades de cada uno- explicó dejándolo pensar un poco. Su cabeza se ladeó levemente como un cachorro intentando comprender "Como puede ser tan adorable" pensó sorprendido por dentro de que lo hiciera tan natural.

-Entonces...¿nunca has experimentado la pasión?- preguntó con ojos inocentes que casi consiguieron desarmarlo por completo. "Mierda, se me está poniendo dura" pensó algo incómodo , adorando sus pantalones anchos que le protegían de hacer saber al mundo que era un salido.

Toro rió de nuevo por lo bajo con tranquilidad como si lo que estaba pasando por su mente y cuerpo no pasara. 

-Puede que lo conozca...de otra forma- dejó caer el Qunari con voz profunda disfrutando del lindo sonrojó que aumento con su declaración pero sin que cayera esa hermosa sonrisa. 

Ese primer coqueteo le dejó claro que el elfo estaba interesado. Pero su posición era alta en ese lugar y se le veía torpe en el tema sexual. Debía ganarse su confianza en ese aspecto si quería acercarse bien a su cama y sus secretos...y eso último no sabía porque pero le dejaba con mal sabor de boca. 

Quizás fuera la culpa o sentimientos desconocidos lo que le hacían ser tan buen guardaespaldas. Desde que le había propuesto el trabajo a Lavellan se dió cuenta que lo hacía con mucho gusto. Mucho más gusto del que hacía normalmente en trabajos como ese. 

Acompañaba al joven no solo en aventuras donde la pelea estaba al pie del cañón. Sino también cuando el Heraldo iba en busca de nuevos reclutas para unirse a su equipo de exploración y la propia inquisición.

Blackwall había sido el primero después de él mismo y saberlo le dio cierta satisfacción. "He sido el primero" pensó con una sonrisa algo boba. El hombre era recto pero servicial y algo chapado a la antigua, pero se le veía leal con Nym y convenció con todos al instante. Sobre todo con Cassandra. Hablando de esta última parecía que había terminado tragándose que era de fiar, al menos competente. 

Los nuevos reclutantes tenían sus peculiaridades. Sera era una elfa loca llena de energía pero parecía tener detrás ciertos cables conectados que le hacían ser letal y Nym no dudó en reclutarla por sus contactos. Viviene, una señora muy estirada, pero poderosa y bien posicionada que gustó unirse en una sola breve conversación. 

La verdad que seguía sorprendiéndose de los 0 prejuicios del Heraldo para crear un equipo tan variopinto de personas. Veía más su lado útil para la inquisición y para su mayor sorpresa, el humano. Había algo en Nym que hacía mirar más a lo bueno de cada uno y sacarle el máximo partido. Bull se preocupó por dentro al ver que eso lo admiraba. Demasiadas cosas le gustaban de ese elfo.

En cuanto a su competencia, estaba Cullen. Estricto pero un buen estratega militar, bueno con sus hombres. Pero su debilidad con el lirium， le daba ventaja en la conquista de Lavellan y no dudaría en aprovechar sus etapas más bajas para ir cogiendo terreno rápidamente en el afecto del grácil elfo. Además, de momento ni Cullen quería darse cuenta de lo que sentía, demasiado duditativo todavía de que le gustarán los hombres podía apostar Bull. 

Pero ese no era el único problema, el maldito Solas, ese elfo calvorota y misterioso robaba el tiempo libre del chico para clases de magia y pociones. Eso le hizo hasta gruñir involuntariamente una vez con molestia cuando les interrumpió en una de sus conversaciones en las caballerizas. Iba a introducir un coqueteo pero el elfo lo destruyó todo. Incluso Varric y Cassandra se lo robaban para entrenar o entablar sus preocupaciones. Nym era amado y eso iba a ser difícil. 

Ahora estaban en Risco Rojo por información extraña de Leliana había recibido de sus espías. Al parecer magia desconocida estaba sucediendo en el lugar. Así pues, él, Nym, Cassandra y Varric habían ido a investigar. Había agradecido por dentro que el elfo más anciano del equipo se hubiera constipado y que la zorrona de la maga estuviera lidiando en la corte para que él pudiera ir con el joven sin tener que soportar a esos dos. 

Nym se había reunido un poco a parte con el espía y la fuente de información en una parte trasera de la torre. Por lo que él resto se quedó un poco apartado para no hacer presión. Aunque ninguno dejó de vigilar por la seguridad de lo que era su única esperanza para cerrar las grietas y seguramente todos lo sentían como un buen amigo.

Cassandra se dedicó a hacer como que miraba armas en el puesto de al lado mientras él y Varric entablaron una amena conversación de sus libros. 

-¿Y dime Varric, cuanto has exagerado en esa historia?- comento en su conversación Bull.

-Oh, para nada. Y si lo está solo favorece a la imaginación del lector. Cómo la que tiene ahora Cassandra mientras tantea los filos de las cuchillas para ver cuál le sacará mejor las tripas del mago que está con nuestro amigo elfo- rió entre dientes divertido a la vez que la guerrera se giraba con las manos en jarra ofendida.

-Porfavor, es nuestra única salvación y por muy mago que sea tiene un cuerpo frágil y esta demasiado empeñado en ayudar a todo lo que se menea sin conocimiento. - se explicó malumorada y sería fulminando a Varric que seguía con su sonrisa- ¿y porque no dices como tú también has estado jugueteando con tus bombas mientras mirabas a la pequeña reunión.?- preguntó devolviendosa maliciosamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Tuché. Que malas sois las mujeres- contestó dramáticamente el enano. 

Bull pensó que era curioso ver a esa pareja junta, y reconocía que los dos le tenían cariño a Lavellan aunque no lo dijeran a los cuatro vientos. A la manera de cada uno.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un mago amanerado estaba hablando ya largamente con su protegido. El rostro del elfo había cambiado a una de horror mientras el otro le cogió el brazo con fuerza para que no se alejara, sus pasos de gigante se encontraron con el trote de Varric y el paso apresurado de Cassandra que ya sacaba su espada. 

-¡Separate del Heraldo!- exclamó Cassandra agresiva como una madre que no quieren que toquen a su cachorro.

Varric también hizo ademán de sacar una de sus bombas de humo. Y él mismo se puso delante de Nym mientras quitaba de un empujón al mago que parecía tener una gran angustia interior. 

-Todo está bien Cassandra, chicos. Solo que la situación es algo...urgente y..- suspiró más relajado de verlos. Intentandose asomar por detrás de la gran espalda de Bull. El propio Toro se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar como el elfo le bajaba de manera delicada el brazo que había subido levemente para mantenerlo atrás. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese elemento extra de protección. 

Sentir la mano de Nym ahí fue tan agradable, su piel era tan suave. 

-Dejadme explicar por el camino, no hay tiempo ¿Verdad Dorian?- preguntó acercándose al otro mago que también se había calmado con la súbita aparición de todos. Pero el elfo le dedicó una sonrisa amable, indicándole que podía acercarse otra vez mientras todos guardaban sus armas con recelo. 

-Alexius, el gran Maese, ha estado jugando con la magia del espacio y el tiempo. Él mismo dice que está recibiendo órdenes...pero no sé de quién- explicó el mago mientras los acompañaba al lugar de encuentro.- Ignoro el porque y el como. Pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando con el Velo. Tiene a todo Risco Rojo retenido y amenaza con hacerlos tranquilos si no hacen lo que se les dice....temo lo que pueda pasar de aquí ha unas horas.

Llegaron a la entrada y Nym le dedicó una mirada calmada a Dorian. 

-No te preocupes Dorian, seguro que la inquisición puede llegar a un a cuerdo e ir has ta el fondo de todo esto. No estás solo- dijo con voz calmada haciendo que los músculos de Dorian se destensaran.

-Gracias, de verdad- agradeció mirándole a los ojos con una mirada sincera. 

Bull resopló por la nariz algo molesto de esa pronta cercanía entre magos. 

-Bull, se que no te gusta la magia, pero confía en mí. Estaré bien- dijo con suavidad Nym dejándolo algo desconcertado. 

-¿Acaso vas a ir solo?- preguntó sin entender Cassandra no dispuesta a permitirlo.

-En Risco Rojo solo pueden entrar magos...pensé que lo sabrías buscadora- respondió Varric cruzando los brazos tampoco muy convencido. 

Nym les dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce, derritiendolos. Dejando a Dorian también prendado al conocer ese magnífico elfo.

-No os preocupéis, estaré bien con Dorian. Él también quiere resolver este asunto ¿No?- dijo el elfo mirándolo con ojos grandes y curiosos. El mago salió de su ensimismamiento asintiendo enseguida.

-No le pasará nada, lo prometo. Además Dagna siempre ha sentido debilidad por los elfos- río añadiendo lo último con un juego de cejas haciendo que Lavellan riera por lo bajito. 

Por primera vez en su vida Bull se sintió celoso. Apretó los labios en descontento pero asintió con preocupación en su interior.

\-----

La reunión no fue fácil para Nym pero Dorian era como un bálsamo. Gracioso aunque la situación fuera tensa. Así fue la reunión. Tensa y pesada, utilizó su cordialidad al principio, pero luego tuvo que optar a una estrategia al ver como trataban a Dagna y sus magos a una conversación más agresiva pensando en como lo haría Bull. "La verdad que últimamente ronda mucho en mi cabeza" pensó con vergüenza en medio de la conversación. Pensando con agrado también como lo había protegido ante Dorian. Ya lo hacía en combate, pero eso había sido...más personal. Irgiendose como una montaña. Eso lo hizo de alguna manera feliz, sentir que alguien se preocupara tanto por él "Tonto...eso no es así, está aquí solo por trabajo. Luego se irá como todos" pensó con tristeza.

Dorian lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una mano en su hombro. La reunión había acabado y debían ir a ver qué era eso que Alexius quería enseñarles. Debió ver la tribulación en su rostro porque lo miró algo preocupado.

-Oye, se que el tipo no es fácil, pero lo has hecho bien. Diría que se ha hecho pipi en sus gallumbos cuando has dado ese golpe a la mesa con tu mano chispeante.- Bromeó ofreciéndole una sonrisa, escrutando su rostro en busca de una mejora.

Nym no lo decepcionó al devolvérsela. El mago humano sintió un calor reconfortante en su estómago cuando lo miró a los ojos "Que bonitos" pensó al observarlos tan azules como el océano. 

Pero su embobamiento acabó al llegar al lugar del supuesto artefacto. Era el propio Alexius que al parecer quería manipular el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad para poder complacer a un amo llamado el Antiguo. 

Dorian salvó a Lavellan de ser capturado por el velo inestable que lanzó Alexius contra él alzando su poderosa barrera que ya tenía semiprepsrada, no fiandose del hombre. 

La lucha fue encarnizada, pero unieron sus fuerzas para derrotarlo combinando sus magias. Las bolas de relámpago y hielo fueron un éxito que prácticamente le tiraron a la cara. En el último momento Nym cerró el portal en medio de la sala con su grieta mientras Dorian entretenía al Maese en su cárcel eléctrica. 

Cuando la grieta fue cerrada los magos suspiraron tranquilos y Dagna sacó a sus chicos encerrados en la torre. Dando mil gracias al Heraldo mientras hacían las mil reverencias. Ellos le preguntaron que hacer ahora. Otra pregunta con altas consecuencias de Nym debía deliberar bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Así que obedeció a lo que decía su conciencia.

-Unios a la Inquisición mientras restauraís el círculo. Devolved la confianza a la magia- respondió solemne haciendo una reverencia resputuosa a la vez que los demás respondían con más reverencia todavía.- Id al refugio y preguntad por Leliana. Ella y Joshepine os organizarán el asilo y vuestros que haceres.

-Deberás responder por esto Alexius.- escupió Dorian aún reteniendo lo en su jaula. Admirando la acción del elfo.- No creo que es lo que tu hijo hubiera querido...- añadió con tristeza al ver como había sido asesinado por su propio padre en el momento de locura antes de la lucha.

El mago los miró derrotado.

-Serás juzgado e interrogado por la inquisición, ahora te llevarán mis agentes al refugio.- sentenció haciendo ademán a Dorian cansado mientras los magos salían de ahí a peregrullo. 

Dorian fue a soltar la barrera pero tan pronto como calló el Maese cogió un cuchillo y se abrió la garganta salpicando los a ambos. 

Nym jadeó de sorpresa dando un saltito. Y Dorian grito un "¡NO!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se agachó a coger el pulso. 

-Serás cabrón...- gruñó fustrado dándole una patada cuando se irgió. Luego se volvió para ver lo pálido que estaba el chico.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación poniéndose a su lado.

Fue a responder pero una voz impaciente se oyó através de la puerta.

-¿Jefe?- era Bull con cierto tono entre preocupación y enfado de que se estuviera tardando de más. Seguramente mosqueado de que todos hubieran salido menos ellos.

Lavellan suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no escapó a la atenta mirada del otro mago. 

-Vamos, hay que dar reportes...Leliana me mata por no tenerlo entero.- comentó llenado con él a la puerta.

-Oye Nym, me gustaría unirme a la inquisición. ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Aceptarían un mago de Trevinter descarriado?- preguntó con sorna. 

Lavellan rió cansado asintiendo. La risa o cualquier sonido que hiciera ese elfo le sonaba a música.  
-Claro que si, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Bienvenido a bordo- contestó mirándole risueño.

Dorian sonrió levemente de vuelta mientras le habría la puerta. Cuando recibieron a fuera las caras ansiosas de los demás. 

-¡Heraldo!¡Nos lo han contado todo!¿Donde esta el Maese?- preguntó ansiosa Cassandra mirando de arriba a bajo al mago.

-Digamos que ahora es un pollo pasado por la granja de Merisu- dijo con una mueca Dorian dando paso a Lavellan mientras le sujetaba la puerta para que pasara.-Se suicidó el muy hijo de perra.

Lavellan iba a empezar a bajar las escaleras de la entrada, pero parece ser que el cansancio pudo esta vez con él. Pues un chisporroteo inesperado de la marca le hizo marearse y desfallecer hacia delante.

-¡Nym!- exclamaron todos mientras era atrapado por Dorian. Nym pudo restablecerse un poco tambaleante mientras se apoyaba en el mago algo aturdido.

-Ten tengo, te tengo- susurró su salvador mientras los otros ya están a su lado ansiosos.

Bull se apresuró a tomar la cabeza del elfo con su gran mano intentando inspeccionar una posible conmoción.

-Mucha sangre...- gruñó Toro revisando la cabeza y el cuello con sus dedos lo que pudo. Ya que vió molesto como el mago no soltaba al elfo para pasarlo a sus brazos.

Nym se sintió extraño al sentir esos grandes dedos en su rostro. Pero era agradable.

-No es nuestra. Oíd, estoy bien. Simplemente...cansado...muchas grietas- dijo apenas antes de desmayarse totalmente en los brazos de Dorian y las manos de Toro. 

-¡Jefe!- exclamó preocupado de nuevo arrancandoselo prácticamente de los brazos del mago, cargándolo al estilo princesa. Dorian hizo un gruñido de sorpresa y ofuscación al mismo tiempo al verse lo arrebatado. 

-Necesita descansar, llevamos todo el día luchando y cerrando grietas. Normal que haya colapsado después de esto- explicó el enano intentando guardar la calma del grupo, Cassandra parecía apunto de un ataque de pánico observando al elfo en los musculosos brazos de Bull. Lo cierto es que parecía muy frágil ver esa piel y cuerpo pálidos envuelta en esa masa de músculos. 

-Vamos al Refugio, Dorian explica de camino.- ordenó la Buscadora tomando el mando frenética y reanudando la marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: disculpad la demora, ando muy ocupada. Pero no os preocupéis seguiré publicando puntualmente. Seguramente como veréis con este capítulo, los próximos también serán largos para gusto de todos :).   
> Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar. Con respecto a las faltas citadas en esta u otras historias intentaré ir corrigiendo las cuando tenga tiempo.   
> <33333


	3. Familia y Demonios

-Estoy bien Solas, deja de urgarme la palma...porfavor Viviene más poción amarga no.- se quejaba Nym desde su cabaña mientras era regañado por ambos magos. 

Desde que habían llegado a al refugio todos se habían volcado en él para que se recuperara. Lo último que recuerda es caer en los brazos de Dorian para luego ser cogido por una masa mucho más grande y poderosa. La cual emitía una gran fuente de calor. Se había sentido tan seguro allí...luego no pudo evitar su sonrojo al saber que fue Bull quien lo sostuvo todo el camino. Y más fuerte se sonrojó aún cuando supo que no dejó que nadie se lo quitara. 

Por lo que le contó Varric y Cassandra, mientras le hacía compañía mientras guardaba cama era como había llegado Cullen junto a sus consejeros a recibir al grupo. Ya que habían recibido el cuerpo del espía de Leliana informando del asunto con Alexius. Cullen se había aproximado corriendo al verlo muy preocupado, pero Bull solo gruñó y se apartó de ellos para dejarlo en su cama por órdenes de Josephine a la espera de que llegara Viviene y Solas para examinarlo. 

Dorian fue bienvenido y puesto a trabajar junto con Solas, agradecido de poder ayudar a Nym y devolverle parte del favor, ha fabricar pociones de diferentes tipos sin conocimiento.

Blackwall y Sera se habían aproximado alrededor también a la espera de veredicto junto con los demás y un Toro malumorado que había sido hechado por los hechiceros para trabajar mejor.

Por suerte se había despertado poco después con un hechizo de Solas para poder contar sus síntomas. Al parecer se había sobre esforzado la marca y le prohibieron una semana entera irse de aventuras y un límite de grietas al día. Nym quiso rechistar pero fue callado por más medicina que sabía a rayos. Los dos se portaron bien con él pero se disculpó por su actitud algo temeraria al ver sus caras de reprobación. Eso pareció ablandarla y permitieron que los demás entrarán por tiempos y a cuenta gotas a cada rato para ver su estado.

Nym nunca se había sentido tan mimado por tantas personas.

Después de un par de días estaba harto de estar en la cama, iba ha hacer su primer intento de levantarse pero Sera apareció con un montón de galletas que había hecho ella misma. Toda sonriente con su humor loco que animó al elfo, sentándose en el borde de la ventana comiendo galletas, contándole los cotilleos del refugio y como todos rondaban la cabaña preocupados a pesar de estar ocupados con sus cosas. Blackwall no se quedó atrás entrando con una figurilla de madera que estaba empezando ha hacer y al igual que Sera se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a tallar su obra entrando en la conversación.

A la fiesta se unieron Varrinc y Cassandra empezando ha discutir sobre el libro nuevo del enano y discutiendo mientras Cassandra ensenada su libreta con ideas para hacer un fanfic de uno de sus libros. Mientras el enano intentaba decirle que no de cualquier manera exasperada. 

Dorian entró a los pocos minutos con un juego de ajedrez y pociones. Todos lo integraron como si fuera uno más "Como me alegra de que se haya integrado bien, parece muy sociable" pensó de pasada y contento el joven aceptando la partida de ajedrez en su cama mientras el mago preguntaba por su salud. No se dió cuenta de las miradas preocupadas que lanzaba a su mano brillante cada vez que la meneaba para jugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los magos entraran para reponer las pociones y empezar a prepararlas en la mesa mientras Viviene decía "Oh, querido" sin parar en cada frase tomando su frente y haciendo las preguntas correspondientes mientras Solas rodaba los ojos concentrado en su trabajo. 

No faltó la llegada de Leliana y Joshepine contentas de tener tiempo libre para poder pasar tiempo con el Heraldo y contar sus teorías cospiranoicas de Orlais entre todos mientras se apoyaban en la pared.

La cabaña estaba ya llena de gente cuando llegó Bull. Quien se sorprendió enormemente del panorama mientras se metía como podía por la puerta con sus cuernos. Todos lo recibieron como a uno más y eso le hizo sentir raro. Era un grupo hecho por el azar y la bondad de Nym, se sentía tan bien...y eso era peligroso. 

Pero lo que más le asustó y encantó a partes iguales es como las orejas de Nym se respingaron un poco hacia arriba en señal de felicidad de verlo allí. Le dedicó una de sus más bellas sonrisas y Bull se creyó derretir. "Whoa Bull controlate, tu llevas en control de esto, tú debes" pensó con agitación. Sin embargo cierta satisfacción le vino a la boca cuando vió la mirada celosa de un Dorian que para su gusto estaba demasiado cerca del elfo. 

-Ven Bull únete, creo que Dorian me quiere hacer trampa- dijo risueño y animado de ver a Bull también en esa pequeña reunión. 

A Bull no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces para sentarse en el suelo a su lado, con una sonrisa que no tardó en devolver con gusto, managloriandose de la fulminación del mago. 

-¿Cómo estás Jefe?- preguntó intentando aguantar las ganas de examinarlo el mismo, mucha sangre en su recuerdo...tanta palidez..."Tan frágil entre mis brazos" recordó con cierta angustia el Qunari. 

-Muy bien, todos me cuidan muy bien. Podré volver dentro de poco a la batalla- dijo emocionado y contento el elfo derritiendolos a todos con su suave entusiasmo- ¿A que sí Solas?- dijo con ojitos de cachorro haciendo que por primera vez el elfo más mayor se sonrojara a la vez que refunfunaba y desviaba la mirada "ya veremos" y siguió moliendo hierbas junto a Viviene.

Y así entró el único que faltaba, Cullen. Que al ver el cuadro se quedó igual de shockeado que Bull pero enseguida sonrió levemente al ver que ese pequeño elfo estaba siendo bien cuidado y atendido. 

-Cullen, pasa, creo que aún queda sitio- rió feliz mientras movía otra pieza, todos sonrieron inconscientes al oírla. Y Cullen, Dorian y Bull se sonrojaron demasiado evidente mente. Todo ajeno a Nym que seguía concentrado en las piezas.

-¿Cómo os encontráis Heraldo?- preguntó de pie al lado de su cama caballeroso como siempre, aunque algo cortado de que un Qunari imponente y el nuevo mago estuvieran tan cerca del elfo que había empezado a adorar.

-Revitalizado con...nooo Viviene por piedad- dramatizó el elfo al ver horrorizado como se acercaba con más poción amarga.

-¿Queréis o no Queréis iros ha hacer inquisición por tierras inospitas lo antes posible?- dijo alzando una ceja imponente, sin intención de dar al brazo a torcer. 

Nym suspiró y comenzó a tomarse el brebaje con una mueca. Bull rió por lo bajo, era una monada sin duda. 

-Tendrías que probar los brebajes de mi familia, pis de asno lo llaman- comentó Dorian haciendo reír a Nym, casi escupiendo el potingue. 

Bull y Cullen gruñeron casi a la vez mirando mal a Dorian y a la vez deleitándose con la risa melodiosa del elfo.

-Ey Cullen, ¿Que llevas ahí?- comentó pícara Leliana asomándose por detràs. 

El comandante titubeó y se puso tenso intentando esconder lo que llevaba a la espalda. 

El espía de Bull se tensó por dentro e inconscientemente su brazo se puso en la parte superior de la cama para levantarse de un salto y proteger a Nym si fuera necesario de un ataque sorpresa. Con la otra tanteó su otra daga escondida en el pantalón.

-Uuuh, ¿eso que veo son flores?- comentó con emoción Joshepine. 

Todos se volvieron a mirar con curiosidad. Poniendo más nervioso a Cullen, haciéndolo sudar frío. Destensando poco a poco a Bull. 

-¿Quien es la dama?- preguntó pícaro Varric.

Cassandra resopló cansada ante el comentario. 

-Madre mía flores , ¿Quien sigue conquistando con eso?- preguntó Será comiendo más galletas.

Blackwall protestó resoplando en desaprobación al comentario.

\- Yo lo hago, los caballeros siempre serán caballeros- dijo con dignidad y ofendido mientras seguía tallando la madera.

Cullen no pudo más y sacó los narcisos blancos de golpe, dirigirendolos casi a la cara de Lavellan, quien respingó de sorpresa moviendo sus orejas de forma confusa.

-¡Son para Nym!- casi gritó exasperado el hombre totalmente rojo sorprendiendo a todos.

Bull resopló por sus fosas nasales enfadado de ese intento conquista en sus narices y sin querer mostró sus dientes caninos de forma territorial. Dorian dejó escapar unas chispitas en su mano cargándose un peón en el proceso, intentando tener a raya los celos. 

Todos se quedaron expectantes sin saber muy bien que procesar. Varric empezó a distanciarse un poco de Cassandra al notar aura negra salir de su alrededor, mamá osa empezaba a alterarse. 

Nym ladeó la cabeza de lado ajeno a todo sin comprender la acción " Es jodidamente mono" pensaron sus tres pretendientes al unísono. 

Luego el elfo finalmente sonrió inocentemente. 

-Mucha gracias Cullen, la verdad que la bendición arbórea es muy bonita- dijo cogiendo las flores y mirándolas con curiosidad, pero acto después lo miro un poco aturdido- pero ¿Porque me lo das a mi? Creo que Solas la utilizará mejor para la poción ¿No?- contestó mirando al otro elfo. 

Solas suspiró y cogió las flores que le entregaban. Mirando de reojo al Comandante sabiendo de sus dobles intenciones pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. 

Cullen casi quiso que se lo tragara la tierra ante la sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción del toro y de Dorian. Leliana y Joshepine rieron bajito como colegialas viendo el estado de Cullen. Varric y Blackwall suspiraron al ver como el aura peligrosa de Cassandra disminuía por momentos. 

Será rió a carcajadas con sus galletas, casi cayendose por la ventana.

-Toma, está me sobra-dijo desinteresado Solas dándole una flor solitaria.

Nym la tomó y la olió con cariño. 

-Me recuerda a marcas libres- comentó con añoranza haciendo que todos miraran con atención lo que decía el elfo- ¿Podemos ponerla en agua?- preguntó esperanzado y al segundo tubo a Cassandra con un vaso largo de agua al lado de su mesa asustando por su rapidez a todos, antes que nadie más pudiera cumplir su deseo. En verdad parecía su madre intentando alejar todo posible su malos sentimientos con una escoba imaginaria...seguramente gritándole como una loca de que no se acercarán a su pequeño elfo.

Joshepine y Leliana se apresuraron a rellenar el agua. Cómo unas hermanas mayores. Y así pudo poner esa hermosa flor en su lugar. 

-Gracias chicas- dijo realmente agradecido mientras las otras tres tenían cara de querer llenar de besos su linda carita.- Gracias Cullen, esas flores me ayudarán mucho. La atesoraré hasta que se marchite.

Cullen suspiró aliviado que toda la vergüenza pasara a segundo plano y se alegró de que al menos fuera del agrado de Nym " Tendré que hacer algo más directo, el chico es demasiado inocente" pensó con cierta vergüenza de pensar tan depravadamente así de alguien tan puro. 

-Espera- dijo Dorian. Y con un gesto el jarrón brillo para admiración de Nym.- Así durará más tiempo.

El elfo casi salto de felicidad de la cama dando las gracias al mago quien sonrió algo sonrojado. Dejando a Cullen algo ofuscado de que su regalo fuera intervenido.

Bull se sintió cogido por sorpresa, debía hacer algo pronto si no quería quedarse atrás. Esos tipos estaban alcanzando le a pasos agigantados y se estaban empezando a interponer en su objetivo.

-Sera ¿Te quedan galletas?- preguntó con un poco de vergüenza  el elfo siendo inundado al segundo por miles de cookies de chocolate con la acompañada risa demente de la elfa. 

\-----

Bull estaba inquieto. Y él no estaba acostumbrado ha eso, él siempre tenía el control de la situación y eso le dejó descolocado. 

Ya había estado con una preocupación que no le dejaba dormir desde que Nym se desmayó hasta que volvió en sí. Sintiendo ese delgado y frágil cuerpo entre sus grandes músculos...se había sentido horrible, parecía que podía romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento. Y por otro lado se había sentido fantástico poder llevarlo en brazos todo el trayecto, su respiración en su pecho se había sentido tan bien.   
No había querido separarse cuando lo puso con cuidado en su cama pero los médicos lo hecharon a patadas...

Luego la espera interminable hasta que corroboraron que era fatiga, el alivio fue inmenso en su cuerpo. Para después pasar a una alerta constante ya que el Heraldo a pesar de ser tan bueno con las personas seguía siendo objetivo de posible asesinato. Incluso se tensó y espió a aquellos más allegados como esa vez con Leliana. Lo cierto es que se sentía paranoico por la seguridad de una persona, más que por la suya propia por primera vez en su vida "¿Que me está pasando?" Se preguntó mientras caminaba por el fuerte templario vigilando la conversación que estaba manteniendo la figura de sus desvelos con Gaspard. 

Ya había pasado la semana de reposo y Nym se había tirado de cabeza al nuevo problema sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Ayudar a los templarios del extraño comportamiento de su comandante, y como no el lugar estaba más corrupto de demonios y templarios rojos que el velo. 

Ese tal Gaspard los había introducido en esa fortaleza consiguiendo la audiencia necesaria para ver a ese extraño ser. Y además ser expuesto públicamente a un juicio de principios. Eso le molestó muchísimo, la gente lo juzgó por poner el pueblo por delante de todo...y por ser un elfo. La verdad que nunca había visto antes ser irrespetuoso con Nym por su raza, pero los susurros orlesianos le tensaron. Pillandolo desprevenido, miró a Nym pero estaba hablando con Cassandra y Blackwall en ese momento preguntando que debía de saber en la organización de un conjunto armado como ese. 

Bull gruñó, si volvía a oír algo despectivo contra su persona por eso...les arrancaría los miembros en cuestión de segundos. 

Pero ahora tenían otros problemas. Estaban en el salón central, intentando contener el último bastión de la Fortaleza Roja. Nym había superado en su mente al demonio de la envidia. Algo muy admirable para sus ojos. El solo hecho de pensar que no podía proteger al elfo dentro de su propia mente le había aterrado, pero el chico parecía desempeñarselas bastante bien en ese campo al ser un mago. Cosa que le alivió enormemente.

Ahora ya rescatados todos los templarios, debían hacerle frente a la forma física de Envidia. El Heraldo dio las últimas órdenes al grupo de templarios cuerdos para que bajarán la barrera y poder entrar en acción.

El chico se veía algo tenso mientras caminaban al destino.   
-Oye jefe, todo saldrá bien. Le vamos a vapulear el culo- reconfortó a su lado Toro. 

Nym lo miró de vuelta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento muy hermosa. El corazón de Bull latió como un loco "Mierda" pensó al ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo de forma tan vigorosa con la mínima atención que le ofrecía el joven líder.

-Claro que si Bull, además tengo ayuda sorpresa- dijo aumentando su sonrisa.

-¿Sorpresa?- inquirió Blackwall sin comprender. 

Entonces Cassandra gritó al ver aparecer de la nada un joven rubio de edad indeterminada, que portaba un gorro gigante al lado del Heraldo entre humo.

Todos se pusieron alerta al instante al ver una posible amenaza para el elfo pero este los tranquilizó enseguida con un gesto de que pararan de sacar sus armas.

-El es Cole, un espiritu. Me ayudó a vencer a Envidia en mi mente. Me apresuró ayudar en la inquisición y yo le he dicho que si.- explicó con suavidad mientras el chico silencioso se miraba los pies aletargado.

-Envidia era como yo, pero yo ya no soy yo. Yo soy lo que seré. Envidia se alimenta del ser.- dijo cripticamente mirándolos con ojos aturdidos.

-Y si bueno, parece que habla raro pero tiene su porque. Creo que siente las cosas y las intenta traducir a lenguaje humano.- explicó Nym viendo aliviado como guardaban sus armas. Bull se alegró un poco, el hecho de que su jefe pudiera tener protección en su mente lo calmó. No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por alguien a quien debía utilizar....pero lo hacía.- Quieres decir que fuistes un demonio pero te transformadores en algo bueno y por eso sabes que Envidia es un peligro ¿Entendí bien?- preguntó con amabilidad intentando entender realmente.

Cole lo miró con ojos anelantes y asintió efusivamente. 

-Vamos ha derrotarlos entonces- dijo con confianza y ánimo dándole una sonrisa.

Cole pareció a gusto con eso aún sin cambiar su expresión misteriosa. 

-No estoy muy deacuerdo con esto. Puede meterse otra vez en tu mente y para hacerte daño- inquirió Cassandra poniéndose en medio para que no se acercara demasiado a su osezno. 

\- Vamos Cass, no podemos decir no a ayuda extra ahora mismo. Además el ha demostrado ser de confianza- animó Nym mirando suplicante por ayuda a los otros dos guerreros.

Bull sonrió como el chico lo miró, como le gustaría ver los ojitos que le pondría en la cama."Joder, concéntrate" pensó intentando que no se le pusiera dura al imaginárselo justo en ese momento.

-Vamos Buscadora, luego incluso puede examinarlo Solas para que de su opinión de experto- apoyó el Qunari satisfecho de ver la cara feliz y agradecida del elfo él cual se sonrojó un poco " Por lo menos aún se le ve interesado en estos bonitos músculos" pensó de pasada más que satisfecho por ello. Muchos lo miraban en la inquisición pero de momento él solo se había fijado y coqueteado con Bull. Y se aseguraría de que así siguiera.

-Vamos Cassandra, también hay espíritus buenos en esta vida. Quizás Andrade lo haya enviado- puntualizó el guardia gris dando en la diana. 

Cassandra suspiró resignada mirando mal al extraño espiritu pero lo dejó pasar encaminando la marcha de nuevo. No sin antes.  
-Si le tocas, te corto lo que lleves abajo- gruñó la mujer, haciendo reír a Bull por tanta sobre protección.

\- ¡Mi alma!- exclamó el espirito alzando los brazos asustado.

En ese momento el guardia gris también rió. 

Nym solo ladeó la cabeza de lado sin comprender haciendo babear a Bull. Pero se acercó a reconfortar a Cole.

-No te preocupes, Cassandra solo está de broma no le gusta mucho el Velo.- explicó con delicadeza mientras lo tomaba del hombro para encaminarlo a la marcha como si fuera un niño. Parecían hermanitos yendo a jugar al parque.

-Tu tienes mucha luz- es lo único que respondió el espectro antes de tranquilizarse.

"Que si la tiene..." Pensaron todos al unísono siguiendo a esos dos.

Prontamente se encontraron al demonio de la envidia. La lucha fue encarnizada pero con la ayuda de Cole fue más sencillo. Gracias a Nym y sus rayos pudieron retenerle el tiempo suficiente para que los tres guerreros y el pícaro pusieran fin a su existencia.

Un vitoreo de júbilo cayó detrás de ellos justo después de que Nym lo desterrada con su mano izquierda chispeante al otro lado del Velo.

-¡Heraldo!- exclamó el comandante que les había ayudado en toda la misión cuando estos se acercaron.-No sabéis lo agradecidos que estamos con su ayuda.

Todos los templarios hicieron una reverencia solemne antes de que Nym pudiera decir nada dejándolo sorprendido.

-Ahora estamos fragmentados sin líder, ¿Que debemos hacer Oh, Heraldo de Andrade?- preguntó el comandante haciendo que todos lo mirarán ávidamente.

Nym los miró pensándolo muy bien y finalmente se apiadó de ellos.

-Reconstruid con nosotros un mundo nuevo. Siempre sois y habéis sido los mejores protegiendo a la gente de apie de los sucesos paranormales. Reconstrid vuestra orden a nuestro lado. El mundo os necesita- Citó con reverencia haciendo que todo el mundo, incluyendo su equipo, quedarán prendados de sus palabras y presencia.

Los templarios se arrodillaron ante él de forma lenta y respetuosa. 

-Así lo haremos Heraldo de Andraste, la inquisición será nuestro nuevo comienzo- respondió haciendo la última reverencia ante su salvador.


	4. Cortejo y Aventuras

No podía creer que el chico elfo tuviera tanta energía dentro. Ayer mismo había salvado a los templarios y hoy ya estaba matando su primer dragón. 

Pero eso no era malo, para un guerrero como él no, es más le venía bien para entrenar sus músculos. El problema era que el Lavellan le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él...Fueron a Tierras interiores con ese chico extraño que lo seguía cual perrito faldero llamado Cole, Viviene que iba armada hasta los dientes de magia de hielo y él mismo. Y en cuanto llegaron a un claro oyó el rugido que le hizo reburbujear la sangre de emoción.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Nym a su lado con cara de emoción y expectancia. Esperando alguna palabra por su parte, nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Toro se quería morir de felicidad, nunca le habían hecho un regalo semejante.

-S-se que te gusta matar cosas grandes y-y me dijistes que los dragones te gustaban...a-así que pensé que te vendría bien esto después de e-enfrentarte a e-envidia...se que no te gustan esas cosas- explicó nervioso e inquieto en el sitio al no ver ninguna respuesta por su parte. Ya que Bull se había quedado mirándolo de hito en hito. 

El espía sé aguantó esta vez la emoción, lo quería besar ahí mismo. Delante de todos y corresponder de una vez a sus coqueteos...pero no pudo, no todavía "¿Y si le estoy robando el primer beso?" Pensó por un segundo, se le hacía descabellado pero...siendo que debía acercarse a él con segundas intenciones, hacerle eso sin miramientos se le hacía aún más rastrero..."Algo no está bien conmigo" se preocupó mentalmente mientras miraba las sinuosas curvas de la cintura del elfo que le llevaban a la perdición.

-¡Es increible jefe!- se apresuró a decir excitado cuando vió que esos ojazos empezaban a dudar de haber hecho bien...no dejaría que Nym sufriera por su culpa "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué harás cuando vengan las ordenes detalladas de que hacer con él cuando lo tenga conquistado?" Le dijo su conciencia angustiandolo.

Queriendo despejar esos pensamientos cogió por sorpresa las axilas de Nym, el cual emitió un bonito jadeo de sorpresa y felicidad al ver la buena reacción, y lo puso en sus hombros con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos pues ha patearle ese escamado trasero!- dijo el Qunari extasiado de notar como las esbeltas piernas de Lavellan se apretaban en sus hombros y esas finas manos se agarraban en sus cuernos. Eso último le dio un escalofrío mental, pues el tocar un cuerno ajeno era una zona solo reservada para el Kadan. "Él no lo sabe...además el podría...nonono eso no, TU MISION." Finalizó cerrando su mente y concentrándose en la melodiosa risa del pequeño. 

La caza del dragón estuvo increíble, Nym estuvo increíble. Luchó con fiereza, pero también se vió que lo estaba disfrutando porque Bull también lo hacía. Esto le encogió un poco por dentro. Pero intentó estar concentrado, Cole leía las mentes y soltó un par de comentarios que si no fueran tan crípticos pudo haberlo dejado en un aprieto. Viviene por suerte estuvo demasiado ocupada tirando hielo con indignación de estar en un lugar tan sucio como ese. 

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Nym cayó encima suyo después de haber sido impulsado por el último aliento del dragón. El Qunari lo atrapó al vuelo mientras ese cuerpecito temblaba de adrenalina. 

-¿Todo bien jefe?-preguntó preocupado jadeante y excitado de haber matando un dragón con el elfo que le quitaba el aliento.

Casi se atragantó al ver su ojitos brillantes y su cara enrojecida, llena de sudor. Con el pelo enmarañado. Pensando me mecánicamente como se vería en la cama...  
-Perfecto Bull, tenías razón esto es increible- respondió casi sin aire con una tremenda sonrisa.   
Tuvo que dejarlo enseguida en el suelo para que no sintiera su poderosa erección "Eres mi perdición" pensó sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual.

\-----

-No se Bull ¿Es normal que sea tan negro?- preguntó dudoso Nym mirando ese líquido alcohólico de su jarra. 

Bull sonrió bobamente sin darse cuenta cuando la naricita de ese fino elfo olfateó a la vez que sus orejas tintineaban curiosas. 

-¿Bull?- preguntó alzando la mirada desde su asiento solo para ver como un Toro con una sonrisa y mirada extraña que no había visto nunca pero que le hizo sonrojar con vergüenza. 

"Mirad eso chicos, Lavellan solo tiene ojitos para mí...me muero por saber que está pensando" se dijo triunfante y ansioso. Lo había llevado a la taberna donde la fiesta por haber acabado con el dragón y todas las victorias realizadas hasta ahora. Era una noche perfecta para reanudar sus coqueteos, había escogido una mesa un poco apartada para poder tener un poco de intimidad para que ninguno de los pesados interrumpiera. No tenía intención de emborracharlo, eso solo lo hacía gente sin honor. Pero quizás un par de copas ayudaban a relajarlo. Notaba que las aventuras y sus conversaciones les habían hecho más cercanos.   
Lo había invitado a cenar con su permiso, para unirse a la celebración del Refugio. Este aceptó algo tímido pero entusiasmado. Bull sonrió para si, era su primera cita con Lavellan. Y con suerte ganaría su primer beso hoy. 

Pero por primera vez en una misión dudaba que era lo que realmente le impulsaba hacer eso, su deseo de cumplir la misión como buen espía o su deseo de conquistarlo de verdad...y para su tortura personal estaba ganando la segunda cada día que pasaba con Nym. Cada día veía más difícil poder traicionarlo de alguna manera.

La cena estuvo genial para despejar la mente de ambos, fue una conversación fresca y ligera. Siempre había visto comer a Nym en las aventuras junto al fuego, pero ahí , en la mesa, tenía una compostura mucho más refinada que le dejó sorprendido. Poco a poco consiguió su cometido de relajarlo y llegó el momento de las bebidas fuertes.

Aprovechó su oportunidad para acercar un poco más su cuerpo observando gustoso como el elfo se hipnotizaba con el movimiento de sus músculos. Inclinándose sobre su oreja levemente haciéndole ver un delicioso sonrojó.

-Es hidromiel Qunari. Bebida solo para héroes- contestó con una sonrisa y voz profunda empezando a tantear el terreno. Su orejita se estremeció y un pequeño jadeo salió de esa boquita. Bull se mordió el labio era tan tentador agarrar su barbilla y comerse esa boquita que pedía a gritos ser violada. 

Nym giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus caras estaban muy juntas y Nym no tenía ni la remota idea de que hacer ahí. "¿Estaría bien si lo beso...? ¿Y si solo está siendo amable?¿Cómo se que no está bromeando?" Pensó a toda mecha el elfo viendo como ese ojo lo miraba con una mirada extraña, nunca nadie lo había mirado así. 

-Yo no soy un héroe Bull, solo quiero ayudar- consiguió contestar en una voz que era casi un susurro.

La sonrisa de Bull se agrandó y se acercó un poco más poniendo uno de sus musculosos brazos apoyados en el banco donde se sentaba Nym, haciéndolo ver completamente pequeño y frágil. El corazón de ambos estaba desbocado, su cercanía era tan necesitada...chillada por ambos cuerpos...

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, tu humildad, tu bondad...no hay rastro de orgullo vanal...tan puro, tan valiente- susurró también en respuesta dispuesto ha ceder a sus instintos y besarlo de una buena vez. Marcarlo delante de todos. 

Sin embargo todo su plan se fue al carajo cuando un tablero se estrelló contra la mesa delante de ellos con gran fuerza y estruendo. Haciendo saltar del susto a Nym provocándole un jadeo asustado, mientras que la reacción de Bull fue coger a Nym por la cintura (aquella mano que ya andaba cerca de esa zona) y con la otra dejó su jarra y con rapidez interpuso su brazo entre Nym y el objeto portando un cuchillo de la mesa.

-Wuo Qunari, baja eso antes de que cortes a alguien sin querer- respondió Dorian sentándose en uno de los bancos de la mesa con humor, encantado de ver lo que había interrumpido. Pero la mirada del Qunari con esos músculos tensos y de respiración ofuscada lo hizo tragar duro. "Al final será verdad que son más bestias que persona" pensó viendo como sujetaba la cinturita de Lavellan, reteniendo lo cerca de si. Como si temiera que fuera de su rango algún peligro osara dañarlo.-Ya puedes soltarlo Bull.- dijo con humor divertido de ver el furioso sonrojó que era Nym en ese momento mientras Bull lo soltaba con suavidad dejando el cuchillo clavado en su sitio. 

-Disculpa jefe, este mago de cuarta me pilló por sorpresa- se disculpó por tocarlo sin permiso, la verdad que para Nym lo podía tocar cuánto quisiera pero solo atinó a decir aún sonrojado:

-N-no, está bien- y una maravillosa sonrisa más tranquila pasó por su cara de finos rasgos derritiendo a ambos. 

-¿Todo bien Heraldo?¿Te estaba molestando este Qunarucho?- preguntó preparando el juego de mesa devolviendo el insulto con elegancia. 

El Qunari gruñó por lo bajo molesto e iba a contestar pero Nym se le adelantó.

-Vamos chicos no peleen. Dorian sabes que Bull nunca me haría nada malo, es mi guarda espaldas. Y Bull, Dorian solo intenta cuidarme, es como mi Dari'sh- dijo con amabilidad moviendo sus orejitas más relajado. 

Bull sonrió por dentro, siempre mediando como si fuera un ángel de paz. También le agradó que lo defendiera.

\- ¿Dari'sh-?- preguntó confundido Dorian. 

Nym rió melodiosa mente para gusto de ambos.

-Mi compañero de magias, un hermano mayor que enseña a los más inexpertos ser mejores en su campo mágico - explicó risueño contemplando el tablero. -¿Que juego es Dorian?- preguntó con inocencia ajeno a la mirada de derrota de haber entrado en la friendzone y la mirada de triunfo de Bull. "Uno menos..." Pensó con orgullo el Toro.

-Frienzone...-se oyó susurrar por lo bajo a una traviesa Sera que apareció junto a Varric con más bebidas. 

-Callaos la boca- siseó en misma voz Dorian molesto y fulminando los con la mirada. 

-Hum? Oh Sera, Varric ¿Queréis jugar?- preguntó risueño y feliz de que sus amigos se unieran a la fiesta olvidando su vergüenza anterior. 

-¡Por su puesto! Aunque yo tengo un juego más interesante.- dijo en respuesta Varric mientras se sentaba junto con Sera. 

-Poker- señaló sorprendido Bull. Se había sentido molesto al principio que hubieran interrumpido su cita con Nym, pero vió enseguida el entusiasmo del elfo, por lo que lo dejó pasar " es la primera vez que ante pones la felicidad de alguien ante tus deseos" pensó preocupado mirando al elfo mientras bebía para ocultar su mirada de aprecio. 

-Si, es un juego para pavos afeminados de Orlais, pero se le puede poner emoción...aunque necesitaremos algunos dado...Nym ¿Tu sabes dónde puedo encontrar de eso?- preguntó mientras Sera y él barajaban ante la mirada curiosa de Dorian.

-Oh, si. Cole tiene de eso, creo que está por aquí- dijo levantándose y llendo a buscarlo donde sentía su presencia. Cerca de la barra.

-Lo estáis asustando- dijo entre dientes a todos los presentes mientras repartía las cartas. Todos lo miraron confundidos- Se ve a la legua que se os cae la baba por él pero más vale que no lo atosigeis o Cassandra se enterarà...y tampoco quiero enterarme que intentáis emborracharlo- eso último lo dijo de una forma peligrosa.-Por lo menos Cullen es más decente. 

Sera rió por lo bajito al ver las caras de los otros dos que casi se atragantan con su jarra. Pensando que habían ocultado bien sus sentimientos al resto.

-Enterarme de que- dijo una Cassandra que apareció detrás de ellos con mirada sería junto con Blackwall. Todos se pusieron blancos y sudaron frio- Varric, ¿No estarás haciendo de las tuyas?- comentó fulminandolo con la mirada mientras se sentaban y se unían a la mesa con sus jarras. 

-No señora, solo voy a corromperlos y enseñarles a jugar al poker orlesiano- contestó con una carcajada viendo la cara de ansia de Blackwall. Había oído su adicción a ese juego pero no imaginaba cuanto.

Cassandra lo miró con suspicacia pero lo dejó estar.

-Por cierto ¿donde está Nym?- preguntó con cierta preocupación al no verlo con los amigos mirando alrededor.

-Lo he enviado a buscar a Cole para algunos...dados- su voz cayó en cuanto lo encontró con la mirada hablando con Cullen que parecía haber entrado hace poco, el cual parecía estar tanteando cogerlo por la cintura sin que esté se diera cuenta hasta que no tuviera escapatoria. 

Bull resopló por sus fosas nasales con fuerza, sintiendo nuevo la furia de ver como ese Templario intentaba cortejar a Nym en sus narices. En verdad deseaba tener un duelo a la antigua usanza, acabar con todos los pretendientes y llevarse a Nym como si se robara una princesa a lomos de un caballo "Pero que demonios..." Pensó consigo mismo después de haberse hecho ese mapa mental.

Dorian también pensó algo parecido rompiendo parte del tablero con su magia sin querer. Pero todos se paralizaron cuando Cassandra siseó de forma peligrosa:

-¿Que está haciendo?- todos la miraron con terror al ver su mirada asesina con ademàn de levantarse a ensartar al comandante como una sandía. El propio Bull iba a perder los estribos cuando vio que el chico ya estaba mirándolo aturdido y algo sonrojado. Ese maldito estaba utilizando su táctica "¡Será Copión!".

Pero entonces llegó la salvación no pedida, Cole apareció encima de la barra en cuclillas sobresaltando a ambos, este aprovechó la conmoción y le tiró todo el contenido de la jarra por la cabeza a Cullen. Nym se llevó la mano a la boca de la sorpresa para luego intentar de forma dulce y nerviosa decirle a Cole que parara que porque hacía eso. 

Este como respuesta soltó la jarra, justo cuando Cullen intentó atraparlo, se abrazó por detrás como un niño pequeño al elfo. 

-¡Oye tú!- exclamó furioso al ser de detrás de Nym.

-E-espera Cullen, Cole hace todo por una buena razón, por muy raras que sean. Seguro que tenía un motivo ¿No Cole?- defendió nervioso alzando sus malos, intentando que hubiera una separación entre ellos, ya que se hergia cerca de ellos de forma peligrosa.

\- El se sentía mal, no estaba igual de agusto como con la bestia. Tu hacerle sentir incómodo cuando le ofrecistes agua de lodo - dijo mostrando sus dientes manera agresiva hacia el templario como si de una serpiente se tratara.

Cullen se quedó estupefacto al igual que los otros sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Pero al ver los ojos de Nym se movieron tristes hacia la bebida que le había ofrecido comprendió lo que quería decir la última parte.

-Lo siento, ese licor me trae malos recuerdos. Él no lo sabía Cole- intentó explicarse bajando su mirada con tristeza al suelo, tragando con angustia esperando que no le preguntarán por ello. A Bull se le partió algo, al parecer Nym tenía algo duro que superar del pasado, ahora deseaba abrazarlo y darle un pequeño masaje asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no pensara en ello. Pero tuvo que aguantarse hasta que tuvieran más cercanía, cuando empezaran una relación. Porque lo harían, el sería quien conquistará esa bella criatura.

Cullen se sintió fatal y retiró ese vaso de su vista.

-Lo siendo Nym, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Mis disculpas a ti y a Cole- pues sabía que este último sentía los dolores de otro como si fueran suyos. 

Cole solo gruñó un poco y se apretó más a Nym. El elfo se recompuso.

-Todo está bien, ven vamos a jugar. Varric ha traído poker Orlesiano, tú también Cole- dijo más alegre dirigiendole una sonrisa y tomándo a Cullen del brazo para que lo siguiera, haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente.

En cuanto se sentaron y ver que todos habían visto y escuchado todo, Cullen se rascó el cuello a avergonzado al ver la intensa mirada de todos. Justo antes que Cassandra le cogiera de la ropa y lo inclinará hacia ella de manera agresiva. Haciendo que Cullen abriera los ojos como platos.

-Lo vuelves ha hacer sentir mal y te mato- sentenció en voz baja y asesina. El comandante tragó duro. Haciendo que Bull y Dorian se quedarán más satisfechos.

-Cass, está bien. ¿Solo juguemos si?- pidió dulcemente tomando el hombro de Cullen, haciendo que lo soltara con un breve suspiró resignado. 

\------

La noche hubiera transcurrido tranquila, todos jugando amigablemente, uniéndose Solas y Viviene aunque sólo fuera para observar como Nym movía las orejitas delatando lo todo el rato. Salvo el acontecimiento anterior, todos disfrutaban, bebían, hacían bromas y contaban historias. E intentaban que Cole no leyera sus pensamientos respecto a las cartas.

Pero algo turbó esa paz, una Joshepine atacada de los nervios irrumpió en la taberna llamando al inquisidor y los demás. 

-¡Nos atacan!- exclamó haciendo a todo el mundo reaccionar he ir con ella a fuera de la taberna. 

Cuando el Heraldo pidió explicaciones una Leliana se unió a ellos con celeridad.

-Uno de nuestros espías han informado de que una gran orda se está acercando al refugio con intenciones de atacarnos- explicó rápidamente a todos a pie de las puertas mientras la gente entraba al refugio a protegerse. 

-¿Que bandera ostentan?- preguntó Nym ya centrado en el combate y la situación.

-Ninguna- respondió tenebrosa mente Leliana. 

Nym cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo mientras todos esperaban su respuesta con atención. En cuanto los abrió su mirada estaba decidida. 

-Cullen, despliega tus tropas, que unos vengan conmigo y protejan la puerta para que todo el mundo pueda refugiarse. Leliana recoge a tus espías y que empiecen ha hacer grupos dentro de la capilla y que sean organizados por Joshepine para que la gente sea guiada por las montanas. Solas, me dijistes que sabías el camino ¿No?- preguntó mirándolo con concentración.

-Si Herido, yo los guiaré hasta un lugar seguro- asintió el elfo mayor preparado.

-Bien, Viviene y Cole encargados de los heridos e intentad que todos alcancen el refugio. Blackwall ayuda a Cullen en la dirección de los flancos de sus tropas.- Mientras iba citando todos iban a sus puestos- Sera, Varric os necesito como refuerzo para los arqueros en la entrada. Cassandra y Bull seréis mi escoba para despejar el camino, Dorian tu vendrás conmigo pues necesito un refuerzo de escudo mientras hago cobertura con mis rayos.

Todos los que quedaban asintieron y se desplegaban aconsejando se ir con cuidado.

El plan de Nym fue funcionando y a pesar de que los atacantes luchaban con fiereza lograron rescatar a los espías y gente que quedó rezagada a las puertas. 

Gracias a Dorian Nym pudo pasar como un kamikaze y lanzarse ante sus propias catapultas para estrellarse contra las montañas y hacer que las avalanchas cortaran el paso de ese ejército desconocido en gran parte. 

-Buen trabajo jefe- dijo Bull en la excitación de la batalla mientras saltaba de la plataforma del arma de asedio sonriente.

Un rugido entonces llenó el cielo. Un gran dragón negro se alzaba y cubría el cielo dirigiéndose al refugio mientras escupía fuego. 

-No seas gafe Toro- gruñó el mago con humor activando el escudo para todos mientras corrían hacia el lugar.

-Es un dragón ...pero casi parece un demonio- comentó Cassandra exasperada mientras corrían e intentaban salvar a todos los que podían por el camino. 

Casas incendiadas, muros derrumbándose, el cielo era humo. Nym desesperado cerró las puertas del Refugio cuando todos estuvieron dentro. 

-Cullen, recuento, ¿La gente está siendo evacuada?- preguntó alarmado pero centrado mientras veía con alivio que sus 8 amigos y sus tres consejeros estaban a salvo.  

-Si Heraldo...pero no llegaremos muy lejos. Unos reclutas me han chivado que varias tropas enemigas se hacer antes también por el oeste. Debemos detenerles el paso con otro derrumbamiento, Solas y Blackwall ya están dirigiendo el paso por las montañas- respondió con obediencia pero también de manera sombría. Pues ya había estado suficientemente preocupado por ese joven elfo mientras estaba ahí a fuera, no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo- Yo iré esta vez- empezó a decir decidido pero Nym lo cortó.

\- No comandante, tú debes ir y dirigir a tus tropas. Que protejan a nuestra gente de ese dragón.- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora. Mirando a todos con bondad.- escuchad, ese dragón no está quemando este lugar por alguna razón y la brecha de mi palma está inestable con su presencia. El Antiguo está aquí , puedo sentirlo...Debo ir yo solo- sentenció seriamente.

-¿Estas loco? te calcinará ese bicho- dijo Sera mientras Viviene asentía con seriedad. 

-Me niego en rotundo- Dijo alterada Cassandra mientras Joshepine empezaban a saltarse le las lágrimas mientras Cole le tendía un pañuelo.

-Escuchame sé qué quieres que no nos pase nada, pero no podemos dejarte ir así - dijo Varric recordando demasiado a Hawke con esa acción del valiente chico.

-No, no vas ha suicidarte- dijo Dorian en voz baja y preocupada agarrando su bastón. 

Bull frunció el labio viendo como miraba a todos con cariño pero resolución. Él ya había tomado su decisión. 

-Entonces deja que vaya contigo, necesitas una escoba.- dijo Bull poniéndose a su lado sorprendiendo a todos mientras Nym le miraba agradecido. 

-Por favor chicos, si no queréis acatar mi orden, hacedlo por mi- pidió por última vez mirándolos con sinceridad.

Cassandra parecía a punto de sacar la espada y llevárselo como si fuera su hijo pequeño pero todos tuvieron que ceder y verlo marchar por la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron los dos solos fuera solo tuvieron que matar a unos cuantos mercenarios que estiraron en el camino. 

Entonces justo llegaron donde el dragón sobrevolaba, cerca de la catapulta donde una barrera mágica impedía el paso. Pero no era una común, era una donde solo se podía pasar con el poder de su mano.

-Encontremos otra manera jefe, no vas ha pasar solo por ahí - dijo con su voz profunda mirándola desconfiado, era una trampa, estaba claro.

Pero Nym le tomó por la muñeca, parando lo en seco. Haciendo que miraba esos ojazos azules como el mar.

-No Bull, esto lo debo hacer solo- dijo con confianza el chico pidiendo que se fuera con la mirada.

-No voy a dejarte solo- dijo el Qunari frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él más. 

El elfo sonrió, esta vez con amor, lo que hizo descolocar al Toro por completo. Nunca había visto que se le dirigiera algo así para él.

-Lo se, pero debes. Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada- respondió poniéndose de puntillas mientras se agarraba a sus músculos brazos. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Nym lo estaba besando en los labios con amor. Era un beso casto e inocente. Pero lo suficiente para encender el fuego que había estado ocultando en su interior tanto tiempo. 

Las manos de Bull viajaron a su cintura y la otra a su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. Moviendo los labios para enseñarle como se besaba. Olvidándose ambos por un momento la batalla que estaban viviendo. Ambos sentían mariposas agradables en el estómago y que su corazón palpitaba con una rapidez abrumadora, mientras sus labios danzaban alegres de encontrarse por fin. 

Cuando se separaron por el aire Bull vió aquellos ojos llenos de tantas emociones, con un delicioso sonrojó en sus mejillas acompañado de unos labios rojos y sonrientes.

-Ahora si que no puedo dejarte marchar- susurró mirándolo con necesidad de mantenerlo con él. 

Nym le dió esta vez un casto beso en los labios. Rápido y corto para que no dijera nada más.

-Pero debes- respondió son suavidad apartándose de esos fuertes brazos que tanta seguridad le daban. -Vuelve al refugio y protégelos Bull- dijo suplicante despidiéndose de manera silenciosa.

-¡No!¡Espera!- exclamó con miedo e intentó agarrarlo antes de que desapareciera por la barrera, pero el elfito era ágil y desapareció por la barrera sin poder hacer nada. Dejándolo desolado, con la huella del beso todavía palpitando en sus labios.


	5. Primer encuentro

Con dolor en su corazón por dejar así a Bull, Nym atravesó la puerta con el corazón desbocado "no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a besarle, dios y¡ él me ha correspondido!" chillaba su mente como una colegiala enamorada.

Pero el aleteo del dragón lo puso alerta y le hizo concentrarse en su misión.

-Así que al final apareciste pequeño error- surgió una voz profunda y algo sobrenatural delante Nym. Una sombra aún más grande que Bull apareció en frente suyo. 

Este se puso en guardia al instante viendo como la figura se convertía en una especie de ejendro tenebroso y una persona. 

-¿Quien eres?¿Porque nos atacas?- preguntó con su bastón en guardia.

Pero el dragón aterrizó justo detrás y lo descolocó un poco poniéndole nervioso.

-Yo soy Corifeus, el último Antiguo. ¿Porque os atacó decís? Bueno eso es muy simple- dijo el ser ya a solo unos pasos de él. Y de repente apareció a solo un palmo quitándole el bastón con una bolita de humo. Rompiéndolo- Por tí. Tú destrozaste mis planes ese día en el cónclave, tú pequeño elfo estabas en el sitio y momento inadecuado, pero yo voy ha arreglarlo ahora mismo. 

Sin poder evitarlo, Nym se vió atrapado y alzado de la muñeca brillante como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. 

-Esto me pertenece y tú por lo tanto también - dijo acercando sus caras para terror del elfo. Viendo ese ser de pesadilla más de cerca se sentía más pequeño e intimidado ante su mirada hambrienta. 

-¿Tu mataste a la Divina?¿Porque?- intentó articular no dejándose intimidar, desafiante. Pero eso solo pareció excitar más el interior de Corifeus. 

-Además de bonito muerdes- siseó con una risita que le puso los pelos de punta- Yo soy un dios, un Antiguo que ha vuelto después de ver el trono vacío de los dioses. Yo ocupare ese lugar uniendo el Velo con este mundo.

Nym abrió los ojos como platos al oír tamaña majadería. 

-No puedes hacer eso, solo quedará cenizas.- espetó observando de reojo como su mano chisporroteaba. 

-Oh, claro que puedo...con esta mano tuya...- dijo susurrante acercando más ambos cuerpos. Nym se crispó cuando notó una de esas manos o garras empezando a rodear una de sus nalgas. Eso fue susto suficiente para hacer que las chispas de su mano saltean rayos separándolos a él y a Corifeus.

El elfo cayó justo en la tarima de la catapulta, a tientas y aturdido cogió una espada abandonada de un guerrero caído. Tambaleante se puso de pie a duras penas mientras Corifeus gruñía molesto mientras se levantaba al lado de su dragón. 

-No te resistas, es inutil. Ni si quiera sabes usar eso correctamente- espetó con furia de haber sido sorprendido, dispuesto a cogerlo de nuevo y está vez no dejarlo escapar. 

Pero Nym estaba decidido " Ahora o nunca" es lo único que pensó antes de decir.

-Esto no se acaba aquí Corifeus- y de un sablazo cortó la cuerda de la catapulta y en unos segundos la montaña se vino a bajo con un gran estruendo. Cubriendo a lo que quedaba de ejército y para suerte del elfo el derrumbe los separó. 

Sin embargo su estómago cayó cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba cayendo al vacío. Lo único que le consoló antes de desmayarse fue el grito de rabia de Corifeus en la lejanía. 

\-------

-No puedo creer que lo dejaras- gruñó agresivo Cullen mientras salía con Bull y Cassandra en una de las patrullas de búsqueda del Heraldo. 

-Yo no lo dejé, él se escapó haciéndose el suicida como siempre- respondió con un gruñido viendo como Será, Dorian y Varric volvían apesadumbrados de su búsqueda por no haber encontrado nada.

-Eso no importa ahora, el está buscándonos...tiene que estarlo- dijo Cassandra al verde de un ataque de histeria bajo su dura voz. 

Los dos callaron por respeto a ella y ha relajar su propia preocupación. Discutir ahora no serviría de nada.

"No te atrevas a dejarme...no ahora" pensó sin poder evitarlo Bull, al borde de las lágrimas internas. Recordando ese amoroso beso que tanto había anhelado. Nunca había sentido nada así en ningún beso. Había sido tan sincero, tan único."Vamos, aparece...por favor" fue lo único que podía rogar internamente mientras recordaba su hermosa sonrisa.

\---  
Poco tiempo pasó hasta que Nym volvió a despertar y obligarse a seguir escapando por la gruta helada dónde había caído. Casi a rastras, adolorida y temblando de frío. Por lo menos estaba lejos de Corifeus...el solo pensar como se le había insinuado lo dejaba más helado aún.

Entonces, después de horas caminando a duras penas, llegó a un rastro de fogata. A lo lejos, vió la luz del fuego, pero no podía más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer de rodillas cuando vió unas figuras rápidas correr hacia él gritando su título. Pudo distinguir la voz de Cassandra entre ellas exclamando aliviada como una madre:

-¡Gracias al Hacedor!- y acto seguido unos brazos en armadura lo agarraron de las axilas evitando que se desplomara en la nieve. Una voz le decía frases de preocupación...Cullen. Pero no podía contestar, apenas podía mantenerse consciente. 

Oye vagamente como la voz de Bull lo llama y una manta lo arropa, seguramente puesta por él Toro. Quería decirle que estaba bien al notar el temblor en sus manos enormes, pero poco después Cullen lo coge como si fuera un niño pequeño y su cabeza se recuesta pesadamente en su hombro. Poco después la oscuridad se cierne sobre él.

\----

Cuando Nym despierta y ronronea por el agradable calor que lo invade. Su cuerpo está seco y otras mantas y ropas lo tienen caliente. Un fuego no lejano le da el calor que necesita. No quiere despertarse de ahí. Una gran mano se posa sobre su pelo y es acariciado, Nym ronronea de nuevo a gusto. 

-Pareces un gatito- dice la voz profunda y divertida de Bull haciéndolo abrir los ojos con pesadez.

Ve su gran figura gris sentada y atenta en frente de él. Mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

-Bull...- logra articular suspirando y volviendo a cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Moviéndose para quedar recostado de lado, sin salir de sus suaves mantas. 

Bull lo mira mientras dormita de nuevo , seguramente ajeno a todo lo demás y lo que pasó. Se le veía agotado pero se alegró inmensamente de verlo a salvo junto a él. Siguió haciendo su tarea en ese pelo rojizo , queriendo que descansara todo lo que necesitara. Todos, incluido él, querían respuestas de lo que había pasado...pero se veía tan bonito durmiendo, tan en paz, y además aceptando con gusto sus mimos. Tenía ganas inmensas de volverlo a besar y hablar de sus cosas. Pero tendría que esperar a que se recuperara y no atosigarlo.

Entonces algo molestó a Nym y por lo tanto a Bull. Unos gritos de discusión hicieron poner una cara compungida a Nym haciéndolo gemir asustado en sueños. El Qunari frunció el ceño y levantarse enfadado de que pasaran perturbar el sueño del elfo. Su elfo. Dejó a Nym con Cole, el cual estaba también dormido al otro lado del suelo, no se había separado de él desde que llegó. Casi parecía su necesitado hermano pequeño. 

Al salir de la tienda vió a Viviene y Dorian preparando más curaciones y sanando a los heridos. Blackwall estaba sentado en un poste de madera, guardando la tienda del Heraldo, para que nadie osara dañarlo o molestarlo. Mientras Cassandra se movía en círculo mordiéndose las uñas. Al verlo ambos preguntaron con la mirada. El Qunari asintió y como un rayo Cassandra entró a la tienda. 

-En el centro de mando- contestó Blackwall sin necesidad de que le preguntaran de donde habían salido los gritos. 

Dorian entró también con una poción humeante después de que Cassandra asomara la cabeza y le dijera que necesitaba más poción de salud. No sin antes dar una mirada de apoyo a Bull, tampoco estaba contento de que el Heraldo fuera molestado.

Toro asintió agradecido y fue hacia hallá, topándose con Sera, la cual estaba repartiendo raciones de comida a los refugiados. 

-Uf, diles que se callen o les rajo el culo- comentó cuando pasó a su lado. 

Al acercarse vió lo que pasaban, Cullen, Joshepine y Leliana discutían cual era el siguiente paso a elegir. Bull gruñó, parecía que si Nym no estaba entre ellos la inquisición se iba a pique. " Ni un momento de descanso tiene" pensó cabreado al ver ese cuadro. Vió a Varric que ya estaba intentando mediar entre los tres. Pero sin mucho éxito.

-Ey, el chico necesita descansar.- dijo con molestia y algo autoritaria. 

Los tres y Varric se volvieron al instante.

-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó ansiosa Leliana.

-No, pero lo hará si continuais.- respondió molesto. 

Cullen se dejó caer en la mesa arrepentido y cansado. Él mismo había llevado a Nym en brazos como si fuera un tesoro, sintiendo su fragilidad, lo frío que estaba. Cómo lo miró aturdido al borde del desmayo. No quería que por su culpa no pudiera tener el descanso que merecía.

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron preocupadas y arrepentidas. Y Varric suspiró aliviado de que pararan de gritarse.

-Esta bien Bull, yo ya descansé suficiente.- dijo a sus espaldas la dulce voz de Nym.

Todos se volvieron hacia atrás y vieron un cansado pero precioso elfo pelirrojo parado en la entrada de la tienda. Le acompañaban Solas y Cole no a daba lejos. Se oían fuera las quejas de Cassandra y como Dorian intentaba calmarla.

-¡Nym!- exclamaron todos al ver el chico despierto reuniéndose junto a él. 

-¿Te duele algo?¿Estas bien?- preguntó a toda prisa Joshepine mientras le apartaba el pelito de la cara.

-¿Qué pasó en la montaña?- preguntó indagadora Leliana dispuesta a asesinar a quien le hubiera dejado en ese estado.

-No tendrías que estar de pie todavia- recriminó Cullen con mirada preocupada , queriendo cargarlo él mismo de nuevo.

Toro tampoco estaba conforme con su levantada, pero vio como le dirigía a todos una sonrisa cansada y exhausta.   
Así que solo gruñó haciendo que los demás se separaran un poco entendiendo que molestaban. Nym le dedicó una bonita sonrisa agradecida.

-Vale, a ver. Dejad de atosigarlo y que se siente. ¿Has traído a los demás no? Así podremos escucharlo todo de una- dijo el Varric poniendo orden en el asunto con su sonrisa pícara, viendo las miradas que se intercambiaban el toro y el elfo. Este asintió obedeciendo mientras casi se arrastraba. 

Los demás pasaron también a sentarse alrededor de la mesa. Nym cansado agradeció la comida que Sera le trajo. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos viendo como Nym miraba su comida pensativo.

-¿Cuantos hemos perdido?- preguntó mirando a sus consejeros con voz apesadumbrada.

Ellos dudaron un momento pero fue Cullen quien habló: -Usted salvó a todos los que pudo, la mayoría están intactas y salvas- respondió con pesadumbre pero intentando animarlo al mismo tiempo.

Nym asintió suspirando y tomó un sorbo de la medicina que Viviene le dió. Todos lo miraban preocupados por verlo tan desecho pero ninguno se atrevía ha hablar por más ansias tuvieran de saber.

-Bien, se que tenéis muchas preguntas pero por favor no me interrumpas hasta el final- pidió el elfo, todos asintieron rápido y ansiosos.

Nym explicó todo de pe a pa. Desde la aparición de Corifeus, explicando a Dorian y a Varric el porqué seguramente estaba vivo al ver sus caras ( ya que sabía por los escritos de Varric que lo mato junto con su antiguo equipo hace tiempo. Y que Dorian conoció al Maese). Incluso contó cuando intentó tocar su culo (con buen sonrojo de vergüenza) donde Cullen apretó uno de sus puntos y endureció su rostro, Dorian aprotó su mandíbula y Bull y Cassandra casi saltaron pero gracias a los dioses no lo hicieron. Hasta como se arrastró por la nieve hasta encontrarlos.

-Así que por lo menos sabes quién es nuestro enemigo y lo que quiere...y que si me consigue conseguirá ese proposito- suspiró cansado dando por fin una cucharada de comida cansado.

Sin ver en su inocencia como todos se miraron pensando lo mismo. Que había que asesinar a ese monstruo, no solo para que no destruyera el mundo, sino que porque también pretendía hacer suyo al maravilloso Heraldo Lavellan

\------

Y por fin llegaron a Feudo Celestial gracias a la guía de Solas, el cual se había separado del grupo unas horas después de que llegara Nym.

La gente estaba tan entusiasmada por el regreso de Nym que cantaron a su alrededor el himno del Alba de la capilla. Este casi llora de la emoción pensando que no se lo merecía pero los miró a todos agradecido y llenó de nuevas energías para comenzar a reconstruir ese nuevo bastión de esperanza.

Pero todo se truncó cuando le hicieron quedarse a dormir todo el día en cuanto llegaron. En cuanto Leliana y Joshepine le enseñaron todo, le enseñaron sus nuevos dormitorios y lo obligaron a descansar el resto del día con amenaza de traer a Viviene o Solas para suministrarle más poción de salud. Lo que hizo a Nym obedeciendo sumisamente. 

Recibió algunas visitas de todos su círculo interno. Pero la más ansiada fue la última. Bull. El cuál entró después de la hora de la cena para ver cómo estaba.

-Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo- fijó Nym ansioso sentado desde su cama con solo su camisón puesto y totalmente rojito. Toda una tentación para Toro, el cual ya venía preocupado por su salud y todo lo que había pasado. Había estado pensando rabioso toda la travesía las diferentes formas de destrozar a Corifeus luego de saber que tenía intenciones lujuriosas con ese hermoso elfo, un elfo que él había reclamado primero. Había estado esperando el momento adecuado para volver ha acercarse y dejar de lado esa preocupación. Pero ahora lo veía ahí, feliz de estar juntos con esa poca ropa de seda orlesiana...y su mente Qunari solo podía pensar en cómo quitársela.

-Y yo Jefe. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- respondió con una sonrisa  sentándose en la cama. "Cuidado Bull, Nym es delicado. Solo recuerda lo que pasó hace poco, hay que cuidarlo" pensó luchando contra su lujuria. Y por supuesto su parte espía, que deseaba con toda su alma que su clan lo hubiera dado por muerto para ser libre de ellos y no tener que pensar en lo que haría llegado el momento de una orden contra ese bello ser. 

-Mucha mejor...-respondió tímido con las orejas tintineantes. Se mordió el labio mientras se miraban a los ojos. Bull esperó. Si el chico quería algo quería que saliera de su boca-... ¿Te gustó que te besara?- preguntó ya tímido pero sin rodeos mordiéndose él labio, incapaz de retener su incertidumbre más tiempo.

Bull rió por lo bajo ante esa decisión tan abrumadora pero esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Podríamos tener otro?- preguntó de vuelta acercándose un tanto, viendo complacido como este se ponía más rojito pero movía sus orejitas feliz por la respuesta. "Dios, cuántas ganas tenía de esto" pensó necesitado mientras unía esta vez él sus labios con los del elfo después de que asintiera avergonzado. 

Suaves, sedosos, con sabor a bosque. Tan apetitosos. Él llevó el ritmo, pero sin asustarlo. Por su toque entendía que no había tenido muchas aventuras o amoríos. Así que iría tranquilamente tanteando ese fantástico terreno, disfrutando.

El beso se prolongó un tanto, hasta que Bull aventuró a pasar su mano por la cintura delicada. Cosa que puso nervioso a Nym.

-Espera, que tú, yo...- empezó a decir separándose un poco de ese gigantesco cuerpo con delicadeza. 

Bull lo miró divertido. Era tan mono, parecía tan perdido. Así que le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tu sabes que las muestras de afecto o el sexo son cosas que hacemos los Qunari como medio de relax...ya he visto las señales que me mandas- dijo despacio teniendo la total atención de esos fantásticos ojos azules y esas mejillas rosadas por el ultimo comentario- Puedo acerte sentir muy bien si me dejas, descargar toda la tensión. Darte lo que necesitas.-concluyó susurrándole en su oreja haciéndolo estremecer. Tenía ganas de tomarlo y hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles "Un momento...el amor?Whoa Bull estás tocando ya la línea"decía una voz dentro suyo mientras otra decía "Y que, tu ya has decidido que va ha ser tuyo y vas ha renunciar a ser espía, lo sabes" ese último pensamiento lo puso nervioso. Pero entonces Nym lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Y-yo, esque, yo...- intentaba decir mirándose de nuevo a los ojos duditativo pero Bull parecía tener con él paciencia infinita, mirándolo con atención- Soy Virgen.

Bull lo miró con ojos como platos. Un ser tan hermoso, como podía ser que nadie más lo hubiera tocado. Aunque eso explicaba sus torpes pasos. Entonces la culpa lo inundó, no tenía ningún derecho ha robarle eso, y menos si todavía no estaba deacuerdo con sigo mismo si iba a dejar de ser espía, si reunía el valor...el chico le estaba ofreciendo algo tan puro y él iba a tomarlo como si nada. No, no, lo tomaría en engaño. Porque lo deseaba y no soportaba la idea de que otro se lo quitara. El lo tomaría con amor...estaba decidido. Si Nym podía confiar en él de esa manera, él también. 

-¿Eso es malo?- preguntó está vez temeroso por haber dicho algo erróneo "¿Él no se va ha ir verdad?" Se preguntó angustiado.

Pero Bull prontamente le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo mirándolo con calidez, culposo de que pensará eso.

-Tranquilo pequeño, me gustas de todas las maneras. Y que estés dispuesto ha darme eso...me honra enormemente-respondió con sinceridad, notando complacido como se relajaba ante ello.

-Entonces ¿No está mal que yo quiera sexo contigo? Quiero decir tu eres increíble y con experiencia. Y bueno yo..¿No me estoy aprovechando de ti?- preguntaba preocupado jugando nervioso con el edredón. 

Bull lo miró embelsemado de que pensará tan inocentemente. Eres simplemente perfecto.

-No Nym, yo estoy perfectamente bien, creeme- rió por lo bajo mirando con hambre toda esa figura que ocultaba la tela- Y no hay nada de malo en que dos personas con confianza quieran tener relaciones íntimas. Los dos queremos, nos gustamos y no tenemos ninguna prisa. Solo vamos a disfrutar.

Nym se puso rojito como un tomate si es posible pero asintió nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Bull le sonrió ampliamente, iba a ser cuidadoso por supuesto. Pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de tantear todo lo que le gustará todo ese frágil cuerpo y explotarlo al máximo.

-Entonces ¿Me das permiso para comenzar?- preguntó con su voz profunda relamiéndose mientras se cernía un poco sobre el nervioso chico. Este asintió diciendo unas palabras que casi nublaron su mente: -Si Bull, quiero que tomes mi virginidad así como has tomado mi primer beso.

Bull casi se paraliza de nuevo de la sorpresa al oír eso último. Es decir que él era su primera vez en todo. No podía sentirse más orgulloso y culpable al mismo tiempo.

-Bien entonces, solo te pido que cuando no quieras algo me lo digas, simplemente no te guste algo que este haciendo, te sientas mal de algún modo o te duela. Tu me lo dirás al momento ¿Entendido?- dijo esta vez seriamente quitando las sábanas y mandandolas a tomar viento. Poniéndose a cuatro patas encima del elfito que temblaba como una hoja de otoño.

Sin embargo Nym asiente y lo promete: -Lo haré Bull, lo juro.- Nym sabe que lo quiere, quiere a darle a Bull su virginidad porque lo ama y confía en él. Sabe que quizás Bull no lo ame y por eso no se atreve a decirlo. Así que simplemente calla ese sentimiento y se entrega a lo que Bull está dispuesto a darle. Además sabe que Bull también confía en él y lo respeta, para él eso es suficiente.

Entonces es cuando el Toro sonríe de nuevo y lo besa de nuevo para relajarlo. Es tan hermoso.  

Poco a poco Nym se relaja cuando Bull le enseña los diferentes tipos de besos. Se atreve un poco más y el elfo toca sus musculosos brazos haciendo que Bull se estremezca y muja con placer de sentir esa piel delicada tocándole voluntariamente.  Eso le dá el impulso de empujar su ingle hacia la de Nym, haciéndole gemir de sorpresa en el proceso. Separándose con sorpresa pero anelando más de eso para sorpresa suya, buscando el contacto de nuevo con ese enorme miembro. Siendo empujado de nuevo como buscaba, gimiendo de vuelta mientras se miraban a los ojos con deseo.

-Veras elfito, mi modo de tener sexo es bastante dominante...pero al parecer no creo que tengamos mucho problema con eso...- dijo con voz ronca mordiéndose él labio empezando a quitarle esas blusa. Nym solo quería más.

-Hadme lo que quieras Bull, porfavor- pidió sumisamente mostrando que a él eso también le gustaba. Agachándo sus orejitas rojito cuando se vió totalmente desnudo y a merced del gran cuerpo de Bull. 

Bull con una sonrisa pícara empezó a morderle y besarle el cuello con suavidad. Tanteando algún puntito sensible en los dos lados y consiguiendo relajar a Nym mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar su sinuoso cuerpo de piel clara. El elfo cerró los ojos con un gemidito de gusto mientras acariciaba los hombros y el cuello de Bull, dejándose llevar.

Hasta que un fuerte mordisco no se hizo de esperar haciéndole un chupetón y sacándole un gritito de susto y un gruñido animal a Toro. Lo estaba marcando y eso a Nym le gustó. 

Bull rió de nuevo por lo bajo y subió a su oreja. Haciéndole cosquillas, haciéndolo retorcer, sacándole un mujido de súplica que no se acercara a esa parte tan sensible.

-¿Hum?¿Que tenemos aquí? Las orejas de los elfos son más sensibles que otros ¿No?...- decía susurrante haciendo que Nym se retorciera más haciendo que sus cuerpos rozaran deliciosamente "o si, con esto me voy a divertir" pensó mientras cogía las manos del elfo juntas con una mano y las obligaba ha estar por encima de su cabeza. Forzandolo a estar más arqueado. A Nym se le cortó casi la respiración de la sorpresa.

-Vamos a ver dónde más sensible eres- dijo pícaramente Bull mientras una mano suya viajaba a uno de sus pezones. Haciéndolo gemir algo más sonoro, retorciendose. Bull no perdió fldetalle entre sus jadeos y manera de luchar y retorcerse que le gustaba estar indefenso de esa manera. Así que le dió lo que necesitaba. Se quitó la coraza con una mano y ató sus manos con ese cinturón a la cama. -¿Cómo se siente?¿Aprieta?.

Nym tiró y forzó un poco experimentalmente excitado y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, está apretado pero no duele- respondió mordiéndose él labio esperando más. Esoerando someterse para Bull sumisamente. Era bueno tener un rato donde fuera otro el que llevara las riendas de la situación y no él.

Bull gruñó con conformidad y pasó a torturar sus orejas, esta vez lamiendo toda su extensión haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa, para luego mordisquear y jugar con su lengua. Haciéndolo retorcerse hacia arriba y jadear con fuerza desesperado. Cuando fue a la otra inconscientemente intentó taparla con su brazo pero Bull le dió una nalgada en uno de sus glúteos haciéndolo brincar de sorpresa. 

-Portare bien y se buen chico- ordenó en un sururró que le puso aún más cachondo si podía a Nym. La cachetada no había dolido pero si que había picado un poco. Y eso le gustaba. Así pues dejó vía libre a su otra oreja, la cual tragó sin piedad haciéndolo retorcer de nuevo. 

Cuando se cansó ya fue hacia abajo y devoró con lujuria esos botoncitos rosados que ya lo hicieron gemir poco a poco. Mordiendolos y jugando con su lengua. Era tan delicioso para Bull verlo y sentir que se retorciera por él. Era demasiado precioso que estuviera aceptando hacer todo que le pidiera. 

Fue bajando hacia abajo con medios y mordiscos por su vientre nivea, tan blanca casi como la nieve. Nym estaba cada vez más ansioso y ya sentía un hormigueo por su miembro sintiendo como estaba cerca de su objetivo, que por su puesto también torturó para su extraño placer. Soplando encima, lamiendo lo sin metérselo a la boca. Pasando sus dientes. 

Bull vió que había conseguido que con su tortura especial el chico cerrará un poco las piernas. Sonrió con malevolencia desde su posición.  
-Veo que aún no te estás quieto, tendre que ensenarte- dijo con voz profunda y ronca que provocó escalofríos placenteros en toda la columna del elfo.   
Bull ató cada tobillo a las patas de la cama con experiencia con sabanas cercanas a ellos. Manteniendo las piernas bien separadas. Nym nunca se sintió tan indefenso ni tan excitado. -¿Bien?- preguntó sacándolo un poco de esa turba de emociones satisfactorias mientras acariciaba una de sus muslos de manera amorosa. 

Nym sonrió sintiéndose seguro dentro del juego, Bull nunca permitiría que le pasará nada malo. Asintió de nuevo.  
\- Son muy cómodas, por favor sigue.- pidió dulcemente, entregándose a lo que fuera. 

Bull le sonrió de vuelta y procedió a trabajar de nuevo ese hermoso miembro para Bull. Nym gimió y jadeo a partes iguales retorciéndose mientras Bull amamantaba su pene. Apenas podía moverse y la boca de Bull era demasiado experta, todo junto le provocó que se viniera rápido.  
-Bull...yo...ya no...- decía casi sin aliento, pero al parecer era lo que Bull quería, dejarlo a puntito. Porque se separó en ese momento haciendo que Nym mujiera fustrado y desesperado. Bull rió ante esto. 

-Tranquilo pequeño, tengo más para ti ¿Confías en mi?- preguntó mientras trepaba de nuevo para besarlo con suavidad.   
Nym asintió rápidamente deseoso y feliz de toda la situación. Bull rió por su efosibidad y con otra tela de manta le vendió los ojos. Nym se mordió el labio nervioso pero Bull volvió a besarlo para que se tranquilizara, mientras procedía a meter uno de sus dedos bañados en presemen del elfito. 

Nym jadeó de sorpresa ante la intromisión. Pero se dejó hacer obligándose a mantenerse quieto.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó de nuevo mientras besaba con calma su cuello. 

-Bi-bien...solo es un poco incómodo - contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Bull gruñó comprendiendo y empezó a girar el dedo en circulos. Estirando su interior, haciéndolo más flexible. 

-Ahora está mejor- informó avergonzado el Heraldo y sin darse cuenta relajando sus músculos. Conforme con ello metió otro dedohaciendolo jadear y arquearse de nuevo.-T-tan lleno...- gimió un poco molesto por la lentitud de todo aquelló, dolía poco pero Bull lo acariciaba con cuidado y le repartía besos de forma agradable. 

Al tiempo metió el tercer dedo y fue ahí donde llegó a un lugar donde Nym jadeó y se sacudió de sorpresa. Una gran corriente eléctrica lo había atravesado dulcemente. 

-Vaya, parece que he encontrado tu puntito dulce- le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer y seguidamente gemir sonoramente pues tocó de nuevo en ese escondido lugar. 

-Ah! ¡¿Que es eso!?- preguntó desconcertado y llenó de placer deseoso de que volviera ha hacerlo. Poco tuvo que esperar pilues el ritmo de sus tres dedos fue haciéndose más rápidos viéndole gemir y retorcerse de las cuerdas con fuerza ante el desconocido placer.

-Eso es tu próstata, y es ahí donde va ha ir mi polla pequeño elfo...te ves incemreible ¿Lo sabías?- elogió mientras disfrutaba de su dulce tortura personal. 

-¡Más!- pidió desesperado el chico entre gemidos.

-¿Más que?- respondió mordiendole la oreja, haciéndole jadear ente esas mini embestidas.

-Follame, porfavor- suplicó de nuevo sin poder pensar con claridad entre ese dulce puntito que jugaba sin parar.- ¡Porfavor Bull quiero que me tomes, ser tuyo!- casi gritó empezando dislumbrando el orgasmo.

Y de nuevo Bull se paró para fuestracion de Nym. Pero pasó a sorpresa cuando sus pies fueron desatados y su venda quitada. 

-Bien, pero porque lo pides porfavor- dijo con voz ronca, la verdad que esa súplica lo había desarmado casi hasta el punto de querer violarlo ya mismo sin miramientos. Bull se cernió sobre él como un gran dragón dejando sin respiración a Nym. Se miraron a los ojos con necesidad y ambos asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco fue metiéndose esa gran polla dentro de él. Nym se quedó blanco y sin aire al principio.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó parándose en seco el Toro al ver esa reacción. 

-Poco a poco, va...- respondió con voz pequeña intentando controlar la respiración. 

Y así lo hizo, poco a poco fue metiendo ese enorme miembro. Hasta que estuvo completo, donde Bull se dejó caer encima del chico sin aplastarlo, dejando que las rodillas de Nym se apretaran en sus caderas en tensión. 

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Nym- dijo en voz baja el Toro controlando de al máximo de no reventarlo en ese mismo momento. Deseaba empujarlo sin piedad y hacerle mil posiciones, pero eso solo lo dañaria y él quería que solo lo disfrutara...que quisiera volver a repetir. Esto era importante para Nym, él no lo destruiría. 

Nym con su respiración entrecortada derramó unas lagrimitas por el esfuerzo y el dolor, respondió con un mugudito de afirmación aturdida . Las lágrimas fueron besadas por el Qunari con cariño, acariciando su fina cadera. 

-Puede salir cuando quieras- dijo con confianza y seriedad el más grande mirándolo a los ojos. "Y si...y si lo estoy destrozando" se dijo preocupado al ver esos ojos llorosos.

Pero Nym sonrió con dulzura, haciendo latir el corazón de Bull con amor.   
-Bull, muévete, yo estoy bien- aseguró el chico moviendo sus orejitas feliz- me alegro de ser tuyo, eres tan bueno- susurró dándole un pico amoroso que desarmó por completo al Toro.

Sin poderse contener empezó el vaivén lento. Haciéndolo gemir un poco. Alcanzando poco a poco ese puntito de nuevo. "Joder, su interior es increíble" pensó encendido y con al límite del autocontrol animal.

-¡Más porfavor Bull!- gimió sin poderse contener el elfo.

Y  Bull no se hizo de rogar, si su Nym quería más, él le daría más. 

Así que empezó a embestir con fuerza. Haciendo gemir sonoramente a su sumiso. Era una delicia para los oídos.

-¡Oh, Bull!- gimió mientras era embestido ya con rapidez, tocando repetidamente ese puntito dulce dentro suyo.

-Eres..humf!...tan estrecho- elogió el toro mientras agarraba esas caderas de ensueño que tanto deseó tener entre sus garras. Apretándolas con deseo de que no escaparan de él a ninguna parte.

Nym estaba ya tan extasiado y perdido en el placer que no se dió cuenta de que empezó a decir palabras sueltas en elfico.  
-Vein'r da...dener's!- gemía sin sentido apretando los puños se de sus manos atadas mientras sus ojos brumosos intentaban encontrar los de Bull.

El Toro gruñó, por una parte le gustaba que se perdiera tanto que no pudiera decir nada coherente o en Común. Pero por otra la preocupaba no saber lo que estaba diciendo. Suponía que por sus gemidos no era algo malo...pero aún así...

-Si quieres pedir algo...-jadeo de esfuerzo mientras le sigue embistiendo- tendrá que ser en Común pequeño...- concluyó con voz ronca mirándolo con deseo y hambre. Viendo complacido como esa carita navegante movió sus orejitas puntiagudas sin entender.

El Qunari sonrió al ver como este chilló prácticamente cuando empezó ha hacerlo más rápido aún.

-Pensaba jugar contigo un rato más elfito...¡Pero dioses! Cómo me pones- y diciendo esto lo besó con intensidad acuerdo que de nuevo esas esbeltas piernas se apretaran a él, esta vez enredandolas en su cintura. Pidiendo que no se separara de él de forma silenciosa. Respondiendo al beso entre jadeos para coger aire, que solo eran breves momentos de tiempo para luego ser captados rápida y de manera dominante por el Qunari. Reclamando los como suyos. 

E hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes con otras aventuras, lo desató antes de que el coito acabara con un ágil movimiento. Y lo hizo porque deseaba, necesitaba intensamente que Nym lo abrazara, lo tocara. Sentirse lo más cerca posible de él. 

El elfo así lo hizo y de manera rápida rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Bull de forma amorosa y necesitada. Sin dejar de lado esa sesión de besos.

El bamboleo se hizo demencial. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación y rebotaban en las paredes con el crujir de la cama.

-Bull...aah! Y-yo Ah!- intententaban articular palabra para advertirle que no duraría mucho más. 

Los movientos de Toro también se fueron haciendo más erráticos.

-Vamos Nym, dámelo todo- gruñó feliz y excitado de poder hacerlo llegar sin tener que tocar su miembro.

Eso fue lo último que necesitó Nym para correrse sobre la barriga de su guardaespaldas. Con un sonoro gemido que se le hizo a Bull, junto con la carita sexy que puso al correrse, una obra de arte que le dió el último empuje para hacerle correr dentro de ese precioso elfo. ¿Hacía cuanto no se corría por sin tener que menearsela?. Siempre que estaba con alguien por sexo no habido nadie que pudiera hacerle eso, o bien los dejaba reventados antes de que pasara o no eran lo suficiente para que él pudiera llegar a ese punto. Sin duda Nym era muy especial.

Bull se dejó parcialmente caer encima de ese desecho de músculos y semen que era Nym. No le costó recuperar el aliento, pero se quedó embelsemado viendo ese magnífico espécimen que lo incitaba sin darse cuenta. Jadeante, con el pelo desecho con las mejillas sonrosadas. 

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cintura con dulzura.

Nym sonrió débilmente cansado pero asintió dócil. Elevando su mano fina, acariciando las cicatrices de la cara de Bull débilmente. El Toro se quedó prendado de ese gesto, por lo general los demás le agradecían sus servicios y caían Roque.

-Nunca pensé que el sexo se sintiera tan bien ¿Se sintió bien para ti?- Bull sonrió triunfante y a sabiendas, asintiendo igualmente. Más que gustoso de que al chico le hubiera gustado. Dando una risa que retumbó por su pecho y que se paralizó cuando sintió esa mano bajar y acariciar un poco su oreja con mimo. Pero lo que más le dió en el corazón fue su mirada. Era de amor, lo miraba con amor "Mierda..." Pensó el Qunari mientras el corazón le retumbaba a mil por hora. No queriendo reconocer que ese sentimiento era correspondido.- La verdad que para ser la primera vez no dolió tanto, has sido tan gentil. Me alegro de habertela dado.-Terminó con una tierna sonrisa, viendo el rostro de sorpresa de Bull que parecía enfrascado en su persona. 

Sin que el otro pudiera prevenirlo el elfo le dió un dulce beso en los labios. Casi como despedida, pues sin poder evitarlo Nym se adormeció. 

El más grande pudo reponerse y procedió a cuidar a ese pequeño. Lo lavó y limpio las partes bajas con paños. Limpió el área y le cambio las sábanas por otras limpias. Arropando lo con mimo de nuevo. Por último le dejó un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y el pijama al lado por si se despertaba con frío en medio de la noche.

Lo miró dormir dulcemente, sintiéndose fatal por lo que acababa de tomar. No sé lo merecía...no quería sus secretos, lo quería a él. Quería y deseaba meterse en esa cama y dormir abrazado a él toda la noche. Disfrutar de su olor, velar su sueño de las pesadillas, sentir como sus músculos protegían su frágil cuerpo...pero consiguió resistirse. Pero sabía que si Nym quería más de esto él no se negaría y si el chico quisiera algo más formal...dios eso era lo que más deseaba. Que fuera solo suyo. Entonces tampoco se negaría y debería decidir finalmente, pues un Kadan es un Kadan, sin mentiras ni espionaje.


	6. Algo más

Nym estaba con el ánimo por los suelos y todos lo notaban. Había sido nombrado Inquisidor para sorpresa de nadie. Él mismo había oído los cuchicheos el día anterior. Todos lo amaban y algunos lo creían un elegido por Andraste. Así que al ver las caras de todos ante que le parecía serlo, él simplemente hizo de tripas corazón y lo aceptó con una de sus agradables sonrisas de corazón. Bull lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa y una mirada orgullosa. El hecho de verlo ahí con todos le contrajo el corazón, ya que no se había acercado a él desde que tuvieron su encuentro, la noche anterior vamos. Sin embargo , Nym sabía ser profesional y continuó con su trabajo.

Pero todo su círculo interno hablaba menos, no iba a la taberna y solía recluirse en la biblioteca cuando volvían de misión o decidía juicios importantes. 

La razón era que al despertarse al día siguiente del coito con Bull, se había despertado solo. Dejándole vacío por dentro. "Entonces fue solo sexo..." Pensó tristemente dentro de sus sábanas con ganas de llorar. "Vamos Nym, eres poca cosa y él es un gran guerrero. ¿Porque se fijaría en ti?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Así que intentó seguir con su vida, con una gran losa arrastrada por sus pies. Además Bull había sido enviado con los Chargers después de su nombramiento por Leliana a unas misiones menores por lo que tampoco pudo aclarar nada hasta una semana.

Cassandra pensando que era por los acontecimientos del Refugio le habló de los guardias grises y le encomendó unas misiones para encontrarlos y tenerlo entretenido. El chico era un amor y atendió  a sus consultas y llenado  de viaje para parar los pies a los rufianes que habían escapado de los buscadores. Cassandra se sintió complacida pero su pequeño seguís triste. Indagando un poco en sus suspiros descubrió que también que sufría de mal de amores Y su primera sospecha fue Cullen.  Y por lo tanto sufrió su ira. 

-¡Que te dije de hacerle daño!- exclamó llena de furia al comandante entrando cual bestia de asedio en su puesto de mando mientras reclutaba gente en el patio. Todo el mundo corrió por doquier escapando de la furiosa guerrera.

-E?- es lo único que atinó a decir el hombre desconcertado viéndola casi desenvainar la espada. 

-No creas que te va a salvar Nym ahora, lo he dejado con Solas para sus clases.- rugió la mujer cogiendo un madero dispuesta a zurrarle cómo era debido haciendo que el comandante saltara hacia atrás asustado. 

-Oye oye ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto entrecortado tropezando hacia atrás. 

-¡Nym!¡Esta entristecido por culpa de alguien que seguramente no ha sabido apreciar su belleza!¡¿Que!?¿Lo ilusionaste y luego te buscaste a otro?- chillaba lanzando el madero hacia el lord comandante. 

-Oye, yo no he hecho nada de eso. No después de...mi torpeza. Pensé que era mejor esperar a que descansara del sock de ese malnacido- respondió con las manos en alto y algo serio "¿Nym lo está pasando mal por alguien?" Pensó cabreado de que alguien hubiera osado burlarse de él de esa manera.

Cassandra pareció calmarse porque se calló y dejó de lanzarle cosas. 

Entonces Cole intervino en la escena con un caro con una cara de asustado permanente en los brazos. 

-Nym está deprimido porque tenemos que dió algo importante. Ese alguien lo quiere pero tiene más de una persona dentro- explicó cómo pudo ante los otros dos que no entendieron nada. Cassandra suspiró cansada.

-Mirad si veis a algún sospechoso avisadme. Vigilemoslo de cerca para ver quién le ha hecho estar así - terminó diciendo la Buscadora antes de marcharse pidiendo disculpas a Cullen de pasada. Este solo asintió pensativo, también le diría a los demás de la situación para que el chico elfo se sintiera mejor y porque no acercarse más. 

-Cole ¿Y ese gato?- preguntó algo curioso el templario.

-A Nym le gustan los gatos, Nym se pondrá mejor con su ronroneo. Pero Sera lo asustó de asiado cuando le pedí que lo atrapara- explicó antes de mostrarle más de cerca al ridículo gato negro.  
\------

-Ey Nym, no sabía que te gustaran las historias de Trevinter- dijo Dorian llamando la atención del elfito que movió sus orejitas curiosas mientras lo miraba con sus ojazos algo apagados.

Dorian también se había dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de Nym. Y no había dudado en coger su oportunidad en cogerlo desprevenido después de que Solas lo soltara de clase a regañadientes. El elfo más mayor no había sido severo al ver esas orejitas más bajas de lo habitual y se quedó mirando mal a Dorian pensando quizás que era él el causante de ese estado.

-Perdona Dorian ¿Lo querías?- preguntó distraído el Inquisidor mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado en esa inmensa biblioteca.

-Oh para nada, pero pensé que igual querrías hablar- respondo mirándolo a los ojos. Viendo sorpresa en ellos. Dorian rió un poco- Vamos chico, podrás ser experto en poner una máscara con el pueblo llano, pero no con tus amigos.

Nym suspiró y se recostó en su silla infelizmente.

-Lo siento Dorian, yo....no se...quizás no sé nada y estoy así inutilmente- dijo en voz baja y cansada.- Casi no he tenido tiempo para pensar entre Blackwall y Cassandra con los guardias grises- comentó mirando y acariciando suavemente la figurita de madera de un gatito del guarda.- y todo eso de ser insquisidor...

-¿Que no has tenido tiempo de pensar?- preguntó con el mismo tono el mago. Tanteando el terreno. Sabiendo que se estaba acercando- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, no diré nada- añadió viendo la indecisión del elfito. Moviendo sus orejitas duditativo "Que mono es" suspiró en su mente, aún sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades. 

-Yo...tu..¿Alguna vez te has enamorado y no te han correspondido?- preguntó con voz apagada mirándolo indeciso y triste. Con las orejas gachas. 

Dorian casi se atraganta queriendo responderle de manera sincera "quien en su sano juicio no te correspondería dulce Lavellan" pensó sorprendido y rabioso porque alguien le hiciera algún tipo de daño.

-Claro, pero si no me cuentas los detalles no podré decirte más- respondió intentando no decir demasiado.

-¿Y no dirás a nadie?-susurró casi inaudible sonrojándose. Dorian asintió con una cálida sonrisa. Nym se acercó un poco más y Dorian se sonrojó también. Complacido de ser de su confianza.- Ayer me acosté con alguien, fue mi primera vez...y al día siguiente me desperté solo- desveló al fin derramando unas lágrimas, con la voz quebrada y pequeña.

Dorian se puso totalmente blanco, el purísimo sin había sido profanado. Y encima por algún desagradecido que no tenía ojos, ni oídos ni alma para apreciar al hermoso ser. Lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo y que llorara si quisiera en su hombro. Su cuerpecito temblaba y se acurrucaba a su pecho intentando serenarse. El corazón del mago de Trevinter se rompió en pedacitos, si encontraba al desgraciado que había hecho eso lo castraria con sus rayos.

\------

-Ya verás Inquisidor, será un buen aliado.- dijo Varric con su pícara voz guiando a Nym por las almenas. El enano también sabía de su condición apenada, además cuando llegó a verlo sollozante en los brazos de Dorian, el cual intentaba consolarlo de algo dándole un pañuelo, el cual había recibido gustoso. Había esperado un rato hasta que Dorian que había observado su espera le hizo una sena para que pasara. Luego preguntaría que demonios pasaba con el chico, por ahora se conformaría entreteniendolo.

-Si es tu amigo Varric, tendrá que serlo- respondió Nym siguiendo su paso con una sonrisa, justo dándole una suave brisa en la cara que movió sus mechones levemente dándole un aspecto féerico muy hermoso.

Varric rió por lo bajo, no era de extrañar que la gente lo quisiera tanto. Tenía belleza natural en todos los sentidos.

Entonces apareció la figura conocida. Alto y guapo, pelo negro y corto, con una cicatriz roja que surcaba horizontalmente la mitad de la cara. Hawke esperaba en las almenas admirando el paisaje.

-Tanto tiempo amigo- rió el enano cruzándose de brazos. 

-Varric, ya pensé que no vendrías- dijo el guerrero.

El hombre se volvió ante eso con una media sonrisa. Pero al ver a Nym sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, un ser elfico de infinita belleza se presentaba ante sus ojos con una sonrisa, pelo rojo y revuelto como el fuego que danzaba indomable mientras se lo metía detrás de la oreja. Ojazos azules que lo dejaban sin aliento, una sonrisa amable preciosa y una figura esbelta de ensueño."Quien esté dios de la belleza delicada" pensó al instante sin darse cuenta de que se le caía prácticamente la baba.

Varric carraspeó su garganta sacándole de la ensoñazón.

-Inquisidor, este es Hawke- presentó Varric con displicencia, algo cortado por la reacción tan inusual de su amigo.

-Encantado Hawke, yo me llamo Nym. Varric me ha hablado me ha hablado mucho de ti. Y bueno he oído de ti en Kirkwall- comentó Nym tendiéndole la mano que Hawke no tardó en estrechar, cautivando se de su suavidad y delicadeza. 

-Encantado Nym, y me temo que las historias de Varric estarán exageradas- comento con una sonrisa haciendo reír suavemente al elfo cuando Varric hizo un sonido de molestia "¿Que es ese sonido tan hermoso?" Pensó tan maravillado " Como puede existir algo así" Hawke no se creía lo que estaba presenciando y si no fuera por Varric se hubiera quedado mirando como un tonto todo el tiempo.

-Hawke, creo que tenías algo que podía ayudar a la inquisición -vamos dijo al fin Varric haciendo que Hawke se pusiera finalmente al tema frente a un expectante Nym. 

El tema era simple, habían encontrado a un guarda gris llamado Stroud que había surgido gracias a los descubrimientos hechos con Blackwall y Cassandra con sus buscadores. Debían reunirse en el Bosque de Cimera y convencerlo para que salga a la luz y ayudara a la inquisición. Nym aceptó sin dudar e invitó a que Hawke se quedará en Feudo Celestial como su invitado. Hawke no se pudo quedar más feliz.

Así pues Nym procedió a enseñarle con Varric Feudo Celestial hablando tranquilamente y compartiendo experiencias, contándole más en profundo el problema de Corifeus. La voz del elfo era deliciosa y melodiosa y Varric no era ajeno a esa cara boba de Hawke. Sabía que su amigo era un seductor, pero esperaba que se contuviera con su nuevo amigo, aunque fuera por su rango. Por otro lado pensó que quizás fuera buena idea para levantarle el ánimo a ese elfito que llenaba de vida aquellos muros.

Estaban ya en el patio para presentarle a sus guerreros cuando una voz a su espalda hizo que se le saltara el corazoncito de Nym. Volviendo su cuerpo gelatina.

-Ey jefe, ya hemos vuelto- Era Bull con sus Chargers volviendo de su misión dispuesta por Leliana. 

Al volverse sus orejitas se movieron ansiosas casi de manera imperceptible salvo para los dos amigos y Hawke que ahora estaban reunidos. 

-Bull ¿Todo bien tú y tus Chargers?- logró salir de su boca cuando se giraron. 

-Por supuesto jefe, todo está dispuesto a Leliana. Luego debería ir a verla- contestó Krem mirando de reojo a Bull el cual parecía haberle hecharon la bronca como si fuera su madre. 

Nym asintió felicitándolos por su trabajo, estos se marcharon a descansar y Bull se quedó con ellos. 

Bull estaba al igual que Nym con el corazón a tope. Parecía que iba a salirse del pecho. El Toro estaba necesitado de una conversación urgente con el elfo. Esos días en Costa de la Tormenta habían sido horribles, pensando en Nym cada día. Dándose cuenta del error que cometió en dejarlo solo después de su primera vez. Lo había visto en sus ojos con dolor cuando lo nombraron Inquisidor y luego encima Leliana lo mandó enseguida de misión así que no pudo acercarse a él. Dejándolo con culpa sintiéndose como una losa. El solo quería cogerlo en volandas y llevárselo a un lugar apartado para hablar tranquilamente de su relación. Pues por primera vez no podía esperar, quería ser él el que ofreciera establecer una relación aunque sólo fuera de cama pero más asentada y asegurando que tenía su total atención, que no habría nadie más. Nym lo volvía loco y lo necesitaba como una droga.

Y eso no era lo peor. El Qun se había mensajeado con él, dándole instrucciones de que debía sonsacarle cuál era la debilidad del Inquisidor. Y eso ya no era una opción, les contaría cualquier trola, pues Nym era un ser de luz que nunca sería dañado por su mano y nunca sería dañado por nadie. En su interior ya había decidido, Nym sería su prioridad. 

Bull iba a pedirle audiencia privada al elfo de sus sueños pero Varric intervino para presentarle a Hawke. Este se sorprendió un poco pero se dieron la mano igualmente. Y ya sus planes se vieron troncados de nuevo cuando Joshepine apareció para citarlos a todos a la cena que había preparado Varric con los que consideraba claves para la misión de los guardias grises. Para suerte de Bull estaba en la lista. 

-Jefe me gustaría tener una audiencia privada si es posible- consiguió decir finalmente el Qunari en las escaleras de camino a la almena de Cullen.

-C-claro- contestó nervioso mirándole con esos ojazos que lo hipnotizaban.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, vamos con el tiempo justo- intervino Hawke poniéndose en el otro flanco de elfito sobresaltandolo. Bull resopló por la nariz agresivamente, pues vió en el otro la mirada de desafío de conquista. Si supiera como ese pequeño ya había sido marcado se echaría atrás enseguida.  

Nym tuvo que acceder pues Blackwall, Cassandra, Varric y Cullen estaban ya esperando. Le dió una mirada de disculpa a Toro quien simplemente le dió una sonrisa cálida con la que consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco. Se había dado cuenta hasta donde había hecho daño cuando vió esos ojos apagados hablando con Varric y que cuando pidió su cita privada se volvieron a encender con esperanza. De verdad parecía estar pasándolo mal..."Lo siento, no volveré a ser tan idiota" se torturó mentalmente mientras se sentaban a la mesa. 

Con los dos más tranquilos se sentaron todos en la mesa y charlaron sobre cómo proceder con los guardias grises desaparecidos. Era muy sospechoso y Blackwall confirmó que él también había percibido la llamada de manera leve. Pero era extraña y artificial. Lo cual para todos era muy inquietante y de cajón tenía que ver con Corifeus.

El resto de la cena fue más ameno, contándole a Hawke como funcionaba Feudo Celestial. Bull sentió celoso, pues Nym prestaba más atenciones al invitado (cosa normal pues era nuevo allí) y Hawke lo miraba con ojos hambrientos (cosa que le puso de los nervios). 

Finalmente Cassandra se retiró después de que sus preguntas de fangirl de sus libros fue saciada y llevarse a Blackwall que ya estaba bastante borracho por el vino. 

"Dos menos" pensó casi sin darse cuenta Bull, contando los segundos para hablar con su elfo. Porque era suyo, pasará lo que pasara iba a volver a morderlo y volver a dejar sus marcas en esa nivea piel. Dioses, cómo deseaba a ese pequeño, no podía parar de repetir el primer encuentro en su mente. Nunca sintió nada igual. 

Sin embargo todo no fue como lo esperado, Nym accedió a tomarse la última copa de una nueva botella que abrió Varric que fue traída de Orlais de expreso para el nuevo inquisidor. Para lo que Bull iba a significar el fin de la noche y el poder por fin aclarar las cosas con su elfo. 

Pero esa noche también pudo ser el fin para Nym. En cuanto dió un trago a los pocos segundos su taza cayó al suelo y se puso tremendamente pálido. 

-¡Inquisidor!- gritaron todos asustados al ver su expresión de dolor y derrumbarse al suelo desde su silla. 

Bull lo cogió al vuelo antes de que se diera contra el suelo con rudeza. Para su terror el chico se retorcía de dolor agarrandose el estómago entre sus brazos. Lo llamaron por su nombre varias veces los otros dos mientras Bull lo sujetaba con fuerza. Pero su mente parecía solo poder gemir de dolor.

Varric rápidamente cogió el vaso caído y lo olió, para después gruñir furioso.  
-Lirio rojo en veneno- Bull miró con horror respectivamente al enano y al chico.   
-Veneno Qunari, algo común en torturas...no lo matará, pero si no hacemos algo estará mucho tiempo retorciéndose. - Explicó con un gruñido mientras miraba esa frágil figura mugiente y espasmódica que tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados en una expresión de extremo dolor "Quien osó usar eso contra ti lo mataré, te lo juro" pensó furioso con ira Qunari que amenazaba con aflorar y salir de ahí cargandose la mesa en el proceso.

Hawke que había estado agachado todo el tiempo actuó rápido y sacó de su riñonera un beozar que empezó a cortar con su cuchillo por la mitad.

-Aguanta, puedo pararlo. Varric avisa a quien sea...supongo que Leliana estará dispuesta a rajar el cuento de quién haya hecho esto- mandó el guerrero de forma natural, Bull se dió cuenta entonces de como se aplicaba el antídoto y no era algo de su agrado...aunque sabía que tenía que hacerse le hirvió de celos mientras Varric corría fuera de la habitación. -Nym, oye escucha - susurró sosteniendo su cabeza con la  palma de su mano, entre sus retortijones Nym entreabrió sus ojos doloridos sin parar de mugir en agonia. Los labios de ambos se fruncieron con rabia al verlo de esa manera- tienes que tragar ¿Me oyes?-explicó intentando mirarndole a los ojos.

El elfo asintió debilmente entre espasmos. Pero acto seguido su carita busco algo.

-Bull...- llamó débil y agónico alzando su mano.

Este no tardó un segundo en atrapar su manita con la suya. Dándole toda la seguridad que pudo reunir en el apretón.  
-Estoy aquí, te tengo, Toro te tiene fuerte-susurró tranquilizando a esa fragil masa de músculos y tendones que tanto temblaba.

-Bien, vamos a ya- dijo Hawke cuando terminó de despedazar el beozar y se lo puso en la boca. -Sujetalo fuerte- pidió a Bull. Este así lo hizo con la mandíbula tensa, impotente...resignado a ver cómo Hawke juntaba sus labios con aquel inocente elfo en sus narices. Pasando el antídoto con lentitud, relajando a Nym y haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Dejando de temblar lentamente.  El corazón de Bull casi se para al sentir como ese cuerpecito se quedaba totalmente como un peso muerto. 

\-----

-Lo siento- fueron las primeras palabras que casi salieron sin aliento de los labios de Bull. - No debí irme...pensé que debía darte tiempo para que pensaras en si querías algo más asentado después de lo de anoche...debí pensar que- pero una manita delicada del elfo acarició su boca para que callara. 

-Todo está bien Bull, pero gracias por explicarmelo. Me siento mejor - dijo con amor Nym desde la cama mirándolo con cariño.- Creo que dramatizé mucho jeje, todavía no sé cómo van estas cosas- respondió con calidez pero débil entre sus mantas. Prontamente se vió acariciado con suavidad la mejilla por Bull, mirándolo arrepentido.

Poco después de que Hawke apartara por fin los labios de Nym, Varric llegó con celeridad con Vivienda, Solas y Dorian. Mientras Sera y Cole vigilaban los tejados con los espías de Leliana en busca del posible asesino. 

Bull había gruñido casi imperceptiblemente y sin darse cuenta cuando todos se acercaron al lado de Nym. Ofuscado todavía con el guerrero que había osado manchar sus labios. El cual a pesar de su preocupación se veía totalmente satisfecho con su acción relamiéndose los labios.

A regañadientes Bull dejó a Nym en su habitación mientras los magos trataban el mal de un elfo inconsciente. Aprovechó para hacer guardia y seguir las órdenes y sospechas de Leliana sobre el posible espía Qunari. Él mismo aportó información de su experiencia en ese sector. Al final fue el mismo quien encontró junto antes de que intentara escapar por la muralla al malnacido al cual empotró contra la pared con agresividad.

-¿Quien te envía Ben-Hassratte?- gruñó con furia y con los ojos encendidos de ira. 

-Tu no haces tu trabajo, así que el Qun ha decidido probar su debilidad contra el veneno...- dijo el espía asustado. El Qunari resopló por la nariz con agresividad molesto.- ¿Eres un traidor Ben-Hassratte?- preguntó chulesco que no lo fue tanto cuando el Toro respondió:

\- Si...- dijo cogiéndole por el cuello.

-No seas imbécil, quien controlará ahora tu ira monstruosa- respondió con angustia el espía.- ¿Quieres ser un animal violento para siempre?

-No...ya tengo lo que necesito para controlarme- finalizó partiéndole el cuello mientras pensaba en Nym..."Eres tú....solo tú"pensó con amor recordando la sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos azules que lo llevaban a la perdición. Si Nym le decía que lo tomara cada noche sin nada formal lo haría, si Nym le pedía que fuera su Kadan lo haría, si Nym le pedía que se fuera lo haría...y pasara lo que pasara siempre velaría por él, pues lo amaba. Por primera vez en su vida amaba a alguien y hoy casi se destruye esa luz única, por un bastardo. 

Al final todo feudo celestial se tranquilizó después de que el espía fuera encontrado muerto, Cullen inició sus maniobras para guardar al inquisidor de futuros intentos contra su persona, mientras Cassandra los interrogaba a golpes a cada guardia que había dejado que eso pasara. Los magos también determinaron que Nym estaba en perfectas condiciones para luego ser visitado por todos cuando despertó gracias a una poción de Dorian para que contará con tranquilidad lo que pasó.

Como no, cuando se supo de su recuperación de consciencia todos fueron a verlo. Entre ellos Hawke para celos del Toro, quien tubo que soportar ver cómo Nym le daba las gracias y le dedicaba una bella sonrisa. Y el otro encima se la devolvió apartándole el pelo de la cara detrás de la oreja haciéndolo enrojecer "Ahora ese mechón tendrá su olor" pensó fustrado de tener el olfato más desarrollado que las otras especies. 

Pero al fin pudieron quedarse solos y las disculpas de Bull no se hicieron esperar, tranquilizando toda esa ansiedad de ambos. 

-Bull, besame- pidió  el elfito, sin pensar este se lo dió gustoso, delicadamente y con cariño. Había extrañado tanto esos labios. Sabían a bosque, y su olor casi lo hizo marearse del gusto.

-Nym, escúchame. Si tú quieres podemos hacer esto más formal. Prometo dedicarme solo a ti. Tendrás mi total atención.- pidió con seriedad Bull y algo torpe, tampoco se atrevía todavía a pedirle que fuera su Kadan después de todo lo pasado.

\- Claro que si Bull- sonrió de forma cansada empezando ha cerrar sus ojitos. Se sentían tan pesados. -¿Duermes conmigo?...¿Aunque sea solo por hoy?- pidió con dulzura el chico.

Bull estaba extasiado de que ese hermoso ser aceptará. Sin duda era maravilloso.

-Claro que si pequeño, me quedare siempre que quieras- respondió con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo y echandose con él en esa enorme cama. 

-Eres tan cálido...- divagó entre la consciencia y el la duermevela Nym, apretando su cabeza en ese cálido pecho. Los dos estaban felices de momento por haber resuelto el asunto de manera temporal aunque fuera.

Bull lo trató como si fuera de cristal y lo acarició para que durmiera, sin poder parar de sonreír ante su comentario. 

Sin embargo una bolita de humo apareció en la habitación asustando a Nym , quien apretó más a Bull, quien lo rodeó poco sus brazos para protegerlo sacando una de sus dagas del pantalón. Dispuesto a derramar sangre por lo que más amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: disculpad, tarde un día más en subir el capítulo. Veréis, desde que actualizaron el modo escritura va fatal. Con retardo y es muy molesto escribir desde el móvil que es donde lo suelo hacer. Casi pierdo todo lo escrito de este capítulo y tardar otro día más. La verdad que muy descontenta con esta actualización. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. En el siguiente continuamos con más. :3


	7. Nuestro Secreto

La bolita de humo era Cole que apareció en cuclillas sobre la cama. Nym soltó un suspiro de alivio recostándose en el pecho de Bull. Toro guardó con un gringo de molestia la daga. Estaba viviendo un momento perfecto con Nym y ese espíritu lo arruinaba.   
-Cole, no hagas eso cuando estoy en la cama, casi se me salta el corazón por la boca- se quejó el elfito adormilado.

-Lo siento, pero aunque ya no estés triste quería darte esto- se disculpó con su voz etérea Cole entregando el gatito que tenía los ojos ridículamente grandes.

-Oh, Cole gracias, no tenías porque- dijo con dulzura cogiendo al gato gordo y poniéndolo sobre su pecho. El gato pareció complacido y ronroneo mientras Nym lo acariciaba lentamente.

-Un momento...tu¿cuánto sabes?- tanteó indeciso toro acariciando los mechones pelirrojos de Nym.

-Todo supongo, lee las mentes y sensaciones¿Recuerdas?- respondió cerrando de nuevo los ojitos de cansancio.

-Estaba pensando en como degollarte hasta que te has decidido- dijo sin tapujos el espíritu sin rastro de rencor, como si solo lo informara.

Bull se sorprendió ante eso y miró alarmado de que Nym hubiera escuchado eso último. Pero al verlo vió que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, rezumando paz y como si el intento de asesinato no hubiera ocurrido. Estaba tan aliviado de haberse decidido. Suspiró mirándolo con una sonrisa boba. 

-Todo saben de su tristeza pero ninguno sabe que la ha pasado. Cuando lo vean preguntarán cosas. Cullen está interrogando- explicó cómo pudo Cole viendo también al elfo dormir.

Bull sintió en silencio. Se prepararía pues , si su Nym quería lo mantendría en secreto. Si quería sacarlo a la luz y ser su Kadan también lo haría. Atesoraría como fuera ese delicado elfo y juró que nunca se enteraría del porque empezó a acercarse a él. Aunque tuviera que acabar con todos los Ben-Hassratte.

\------

Sin embargo poco duró el secretismo, pues Dorian entró antes de lo previsto al cuarto de Nym para traerle sus medicinas a la mañana siguiente.

Dorian se los encontró durmiendo apretados y con una sonrisa en los labios. Dorian, adivinando por las acciones de Lavellan el día anterior procesó rápidamente lo que pasaba allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó la medicina de golpe en la mesa despertando a ambo del susto. Haciendo encogerse como un gatito a Nym y a un Toro cerniendose sobre él protectora mente.

-¡Te voy a matar!- gritó el mago abalanzándose sobre el Qunari el cual lo paró a un lado sin esfuerzo sorprendido. Haciendo caer ridículamente en el otro lado de la cama con un mugido.

-¡Dorian! ¿Estas bien?¿Que sucede?- preguntó a todo trapo el Inquisidor saliendo de detrás de Bull su cubierto de mantas, haciéndolo ver adorable.

-¿Fue el verdad?¡Bull te está utilizando para llevarte a la cama!- gritó poniéndose en pie señalándolo acusadoramente- ¡Maldito desgraciado le hiciste llorar!- espetó generando rayos por su manos.

Bull miró entonces sorpresivamente a Nym, el cual bajó la cabeza abochornado.

-Lo siento...- susurró mirándolo culpable y poniendo su mano en ese pelo sedoso para que lo mirara. Olvidándose de Dorian completamente.

-No...está bien, Dorian ya pasó. Solucionamos eso, tranquilo- respondió dulcemente mirándolos a a ambos con cariño. Acariciando suavemente el musculoso brazo de Bull mientras el gato gordo apareció ronronea te al lado de Nym en busca de mimos.

-Nym...¿Entonces no tengo que castrarlo?- preguntó inseguro algo roto de ver a la mimosa pareja.

-No Dorian, pero gracias por cuidarme- dijo el elfo haciéndole una seña para que se acercara a la cama.

Este obedeció con un suspiro mientras preguntaba por el gato y el elfito paso a explicarle por completo la situación. Mientras un Varric y una Sera escuchaban la historia colgados de la repisa de la ventana.

Toro no escuchó ni se enteró de esos dos pícaros espías. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su amante, pensando en lo rastrero que había sido. Necesitaba compensarlo. Quería hacerlo feliz.

\------

Pero Nym tenía ya ganas de aventuras y se los llevó ya animado de nuevo de aventuras a recuperar un Maese relacionado con Corifeus que al que finalmente liberaron y pusieron fin a su sufrimiento. Esto puso en desequilibrio de nuevo el ánimo de Nym. Pero viendo eso, Solas propuso ir a Yermo Siseante a ver una luna gigante y buscar tesoros.

Bull se sintió muy agradecido con el mago mayor cuando el elfito salto casi de felicidad cuando lo dijo. Cassandra feliz de que el elfo estuviera de mejor humor secundo la moción.

Pronto estuvieron matado Venatoris y descubriendo tesoros para la Inquisición. En esa noche disfrutaron de la hoguera y de historias de cómo Solas había conocido diferentes espíritus. Para sus adentros Solas escrutinó en las miradas que se lanzaban Bull y Nym en ese desierto. Cassandra todavía no lo sospechaba pero el elfo mayor ya había visto las risitas entre Varric y Será, las palabras crípticas de Cole, la mirada de derrota de Dorian y el secretismo de Leliana. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo de que ambos lo hicieran abierto al mundo.

Sin embargo todos terminaron en que debían irse pronto a dormir. Por lo que cada uno se fue a su tienda de campaña. Sin embargo Nym se quedó un poco más admirando la gran luna, sentado de manera pensativa.

Cuando no hubo moros en la costa Bull se sentó junto a él algo preocupado.

-Ey, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó tantando mientras miraba esa hermosa y pensativa cara iluminada por la luna.

-Si...tantas cosas, a veces tengo miedo a cada paso que doy que todo esto que hemos construido se vaya al garete por uno mal dado...- respondió de manera distraída, y para encogimiento del corazón de Bull algo decaída.

El Qunari lo miró largamente hasta que pasó uno de sus brazos por esos frágiles hombros. Haciendo que Nym alzará la cabeza mirándole con esos azules profundos.

-Escuchame Nym, no estás solo y sé que lo sabes. Nadie es perfecto y si, puedes fallar, pero no por ello tienes que martirizar te. Eres el mejor Life y persona que he visto nunca.- dijo con voz profunda haciendo que ha Nym le embargara una calidez en el pecho inmensa.

-Bull...gracias- susurró de corazón recostándo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

Bull rió por lo bajo y le besó ese pelo rojo que tanto le fascinaba.

-Eres precioso- le susurró en una de sus orejas puntiagudas sin poderse resistir.

-Bull...- suspiró de manera encantadora mientras suspiraba alzando su mirada llena de amor, el Toro se atragantó un poco "Pídeselo , míralo ahí en bandeja de plata lo tienes, pídele que sea tu Kadan" pensó mirando ese bellezón que le quitaba el sueño. Pero no pudo, se sentía tan indigno. - ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi?- dijo de repente el elfito mirándolo con cariño mientras le acariciaba la poderosa mandíbula.- Es increíble, todo él lo es- y diciendo eso le besó lentamente a la luz de la luna.

Todo pensamiento negativo por parte de ambos se esfumó y mecánicamente el Qunari devolvió su besó con pasión , agarrando esa cinturita de pecado.

-Hm!- gimió bajito sobresaltandolo un momento cuando en beso se prolongó y la mano bajó por dentro de su ropa acariciando su sensible piel.

-¿Quieres ir a la tienda?- susurró sensualmente el Toro para posteriormente lamerle descaradamente una de sus orejas haciéndole jadear.

-S-sí, por favor...- pidió suplicante el elfo. al segundo fue cogido en brazos y alzado del suelo para obedecer rápidamente.

En nada estuvieron morreandose con pasión tirados en la tienda del inquisidor. Sin casi darse cuenta Bull empezó a arrancar la parte de arriba de Nym. A la vez que procedía a devorar la piel de ese niveo cuello. Dejando marcas a su paso. Ante la rapidez Nym jadeó un poco asustado pero sin dejar de lado la excitación. Por un momento Bull tubo un momento turbio, su sangre Qunari quería atar y domar ese delicioso y sumiso cuerpo "Si quiere parar de verdad dirá la palabra" gruñó su yo interior mientras continuaba su tarea. Pero al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta, no habian hablado de eso..."Mierda" pensó apartándose de Nym como si quemara, "¿Que cojones me pasa? Nunca has sido tan descuidado" pensó culposo mirando ese agitado cuerpo, rogito, semi desnudo y despeinado " Es su culpa por ser tan tentador" pensó mordiéndose el labio, tenía que tener el control si realmente quería atesorarlo.

-E?- preguntó confuso Nym mirándolo preocupado de haber hecho algo mal.

-Nonono, no te preocupes, es mi culpa...me olvidé comentarte algo antes- se excusó sentándose de rodillas mientras se rascaba la cabeza culposo.

Nym se puso de la misma manera en frente suyo atento a lo que tuviera que decir, tapándose de nuevo con su camisa para no pasar frío. Bull se quiso derretir viendo su hermosa imagen que le miraba con total atención.

\- Tu sabes que yo soy dominante en la cama y bueno te gusta. Pero mientras sigamos haciendo esto hay ciertas normas- empezó explicando el Toro de manera seria.

Nym asintió completamente embelsemado. Bull casi se arroja encima para arrancar esa ropa a mordiscos.

-Yo necesito saber en todo momento que te sientes bien. Cada vez que quieras parar algo, lo que sea porque no quieras, te duela o simplemente no te gusta tu di: Katoh- instruyó intentando mantener su postura seria ante ese bombón inocente.

-Katoh...- repitió lentamente saboreando la palabra- ¿Y pararas así, sin más?- preguntó el joven sorprendido.

-Si, y no es necesario que me des explicación alguna...pero aún así ¿Hay algo que no quieras que haga?- preguntó Bull mirandole a los ojos.

Por un momento Nym vaciló, y luego miró hacia abajo preocupando un poco al Toro.

-Si...porfavor nunca utilizes alcohol de Llanuras exaltadas, porfavor- pidió mirándole con temor, bajando esas orejitas de elfo como cuando estaba deprimido.

-Claro que no, nunca usaré ninguna droga o sustancia en ti. Ni agua ni nada que pueda asfixiante o alterar tu estado lucido. Nunca te haré realmente daño ni dejaré ninguna marca permanente. Tampoco dejaré que ningún otro te toque , ni serás nunca humillado - aseguró acariciando su hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Esque yo...- intentó explicarse con voz termula el pequeño pero no pudo salir nada más de su garganta pues un sollozó vino después.

-Sssh, tranquilo, no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras- apresuró a decir con suavidad haciendo que le mirara, cogiéndole la barbilla suavemente. Nym ahogó un sollozó y sus lágrimas fueron capturadas por los poderosos dedos. "Sea lo que sea le atormenta profundamente" pensó ansioso por saber, pero a la vez asustado, no quería saberlo, pues aunque ya se hubiera decidido por ser fiel a Nym, podían capturarle y hacerle hablar. No quería desvelar nada que fuera usado contra su compañero...pero a la vez quería saber todo sobre él.

-Gracias Bull, pero prometo decírtelo más adelante- explicó en chico más calmado, dedicándose ambos una cálida sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Nym quien inició la sesión de besos. Bull devolvió el beso con dulzura. Y poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo de nuevo apasionado y necesitado de más.

Cuando las caricias de Bull lo recostaron de nuevo en el suelo y su parte de arriba totalmente desnudada, sus manitas fueron atadas alante con un pañuelo de seda. Fuertes pero agradables nudos le impedían el movimiento. Bull puso esos delgados brazos flexionados encima de su cabeza con suavidad y comenzó a besarle todo el recorrido desde el cuello hasta su homólogo, animándolo así a qué se relajara. Nym gimió levemente de gusto relajando sus músculos.

Para sorpresa del elfo, Bull sacó un cuchillo. Se sintió increíblemente pequeño e indefenso ante la imagen de él atado y que esa gran figura que se cernía encima de él sostuviera esa pequeña arma, amenazante.

-¿Cual es tu palabra?- susurró en su oído suavemente el Toro.

-Katoh~- gimió mientras era comida esa orejita, a la vez que pasaba ese cuchillo por su costado. Sintiendo el frió metal contrastar con su piel cálida.

-Eres mío, y esta misma noche te lo voy a recordar- susurró sensualmente pasando el cuchillo de forma sensual por su hombligo. 

Nym gimió de manera ansiosa:-Si porfavor, hadme tuyo, marcame~- Nym estaba mas que complacido con la actitud dominante de su amante en la cama, solo quería más, abrirse de piernas y que Bull lo llenara de placeres que aún no conocida. Entregarse completamente. 

Bull mugió como un animal complacido ante esa carita suplicante, cuanto le ponía, parecia hecho solo para esto. 

El cuchillo hacia que Nym sudara por todo su cuerpo a causa de la reaccion de supervivencia del mismo al sentir un objeto afilado recorrer toda su piel. Haciendo verla perlada y esquisita para el qunari, admirando cada retorcimiento del mismo. 

-Veamos si eres bueno para esto- comentó divertido sacándose los pantalones y dejando ver su gran polla. Nym jadeó de sorpresa al ver de nuevo esa enorme polla que le daba todo lo que queria y más.- Acércate pequeño y prueba este pedazo-ordeno con sensualidad. 

Nym lo hizo obediente y sumiso, poniéndose de rodillas delante del enorme Bull. Cogiendo con sus manitas atadas el miembro gris para luego lamerlo tentativamente, probando por primera vez como era eso. Bull gimió con un gruñido sintiendo esa inexperta boca probar las diferentes maneras su lengua y su boca. Intentando complacerlo con su inexperiencia, al fin se metio lo que pudo en la boca y mirando a Bull con una mirada atenta comenzó a hacer la mamada. Bull nunca se sintió tan embelesado en un acto así, estaba hermoso con su carita dubitativa, sudando y con ese pelo desordenado. Entonces prontamente sintió que estaba llegando al orgasmo "No jodas, ¿Él me hace esto?" se preguntó sacando a Nym rapidamente de ahí. 

-Uh?-Preguntó el chico atontado mientas era agarrado por los hombros por un Qunari que intentaba controlarse con la respiración entrecortada. 

-No tienes idea, de como me poner- dijo con voz ronca haciendo sonrojar a Nym más de lo que ya estaba. -Ven aquí tu- gruñó mientras lo volvía boca abajo sacndole un jadeo de sorpresa al elfo. Separando sus gluteos y pasando su lengua por dentro de ese pecaminoso agujero. 

-Aaah!- gimió en voz alta de la sorpresa y el placer.-Bu-Bull...-gemia sintiendo como esa humedad se extendía por su interior traviesamente a la vez que el agarraba las mantas del saco de dormir. 

-No sabes el increíble trasero que tienes- elogió con voz profunta masajeando ese redondo culito y abriendolo ante si para que su miembro entrara sin problemas.-¿Cual es tu palabra?-prenguntó con voz más suave mientras acariciaba esa esbelta espalda. 

-Katoh...-susurró derretido de placer mientras el pulgar de su macho acariciaba los anillos de su ano para abrirlo un poco más. 

Como al otra vez Bull fue cuidadoso y metió poco a poco su miembro, empujando esas divinas paredes, provocando gemiditos de molestia y placer en su sumiso. Pronto se vió repartiendo besos por su columna y espalda. Intentando aliviar el dolor que podía producir su enorme entrada. 

-Buen chico, lo estas haciendo muy bien-elogió mientras empezaba a moverse de manera lenta, empezando ha hacerlo gemir de manera dulce y mesurada. -Eres una delicia para todos los sentidos...y eres solo mio-le susurró antes de comerse una de las orejas puntiagudas y sensibles. Haciendo que el chico se arqueara con un largo gemido, haciendo que la polla de Bull se metiera más a dentro haciendo a los dos gemir de sorpresa- Uhmm¡¡ ¿Eso es que quieres más elfito?-preguntó sensualmente cambiando de oreja haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. - Muy bien entonces- gruñó ya de manera animal moviéndose más rápido haciéndolo gemir más fuerte, tapándose la boca por miedo a que los oyeran. Bull lo dejó estar, tampoco quería a Cassandra pululando por ahí. 

Pronto las embestidas se hicieron demenciales y ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mucho más , Nym se contrajo un par de vece, soltando un casi sonoro gemido antes de culminar, a la vez Bull llenó su interior con un gruñido animal bastante elevado. Ambos calleron rendidos en el suelo de la tienda. Jadeantes y culminados de placer y gusto.

Bull se recuperó rápido y volvió al pequeño. Desatando sus manos con rapidez para luego masajearlas con cariño.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Toro con suavidad vigilando todas sus reacciones. 

Nym asintió con una sonrisa fatigada, pero recupero lo suficiente para alzarse y besarlo con dulzura alcanzando ese musculoso cuello con sus brazos, atrayendo lo al suelo con él de nuevo. Mirándose con amor. Sin atreverse todavía a decir sus intensos pensamientos. 

-Esta vez te quedaras¿Verdad?- preguntó con algo de miedo Nym mirándolo con intensidad. Bull lo miro con veneración al poder contemplar tan de cerca sus hermosos ojos azules y cada detalle. No pudiendo creer todavía que lo quisiera en su cama e intuia que también en su corazón. Pero procuró tranquilizarlo con una cálida sonrisa. 

-Ya te dije Nym, me quedaré todas las noches que tu quieras. Toda mi atención es para ti- respondió en un susurro antes de besarle en la frente, sacándole una hermosa sonrisa a ese elfo que le quitaba la razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: este es un poco más corto que los otros, pero sino iba a tardar más en actualizar y no quería dejar tantos días sin nada. En el próximo la historia en general avanzará. Muchas gracias todos lo que lo seguí y leeis mis historias. Estoy pasando por un mal momento de mi vida, intento que haya por lo menos dos actualizaciones a las semana. Seguiré con ello.


	8. De tabernas, Guardas y Qun

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron entre aventuras y tareas de Inquisidor en Feudo Celestial. Los encuentros él y Bull no habían parado, cada noche visitaba su cama y lo llenaba de placer. Haciendo que el estrés del día se disipara, para al final quedarse los dos dormidos y acurrucados. Viendose felices de no volver a dormir solos. Aunque Bull no durmiera casi, ya que vivía con el miedo constante de que alguien de Qun entrara por la ventana y osara hacer daño a su pequeño elfo. 

Nym por su parte estaba más alegre, pero no sabía cómo pedirle a Bull que fueran pareja echa y derecha. Así que esperó tener más éxito hoy después de que celebrarán en la taberna el éxito que habían tenido en Emprise de Lion. Habían matado a tres dragones y puesto orden en el sitio consiguiendo varias fortalezas. También había invitado a que Hawke se uniera ya que tenía buenas noticias para que su próxima misión fuera ir al Bosque de Cimera.

Había fiesta en la taberna y todos se habían reunido a la celebración. Ya la mayoría del círculo interno sabía de la relación a escondidas del inquisidor (excepto Cullen, Joshepine, Hawke y Cassandra), pero tampoco querían destapar nada hasta que ese maldito Toro diera el paso adelante. 

Nym jugó a las cartas, tuvo animadas conversaciones con Hawke mientras le contaba las novedades. Para celos de sus otros pretendientes le había traído raíz de mandrágora. Varric se rió a carcajadas por la acción de su amigo, pues en Kirkwall era considerado un gesto de inicio de cortejo, pero Nym en su inocencia le dio un mordisco pensando que era para comer, moviendo sus orejitas con curiosidad ante el sabor. 

Cassandra no tardó en darle un capón en lo que antes era su ídolo, pero al ver que lo único que quería era ligarse a su pequeño e inocente Nym ,abandonó esa admiración dispuesta a darle palizas si osara tocarlo de manera indecente. 

-No, Cass, no seas mala, él me trajo regalo- pidió con ojitos de cachorro el elfito para derretimiento de todos. Bull sonreía bobamente ante la escena, sabiendo que Hawke no tenía posibilidad alguna. Aunque le molestaba un poco no poder marcar su territorio como dios manda. Cogerlo por la cintura y besarlo demandante. 

Sin embargo la noche se fue desmadrado y algunos se fueron a la cama. Y para sorpresa de Bull, Nym se puso chispita con la bebida. Así que lo cuidó cada segundo que estuvo en la fiesta , asegurándose que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Cullen también aprovechó a rondar a Nym en un intento de cortejo invitándole a bailar, Bull y Hawke gruñeron. Desde sus asientos pero no dijeron nada al ver que Nym se apuntaba a la actividad animadamente. 

También lo dejaron hacer pues Cullen era un caballero y sabían que no intentara nada malo, aún más sabiendo que el chico no estaba en plenas condiciones. Además era una delicia ver a Nym bailar y moviese de manera tan esquisita. Poniéndose a tono para luego tomarlo aquella noche por ser un chico travieso. 

Cuando el baile acabó con las risitas de Nym, este se excusó y fue a la barra a hablar un momento con el Barman. 

Cullen se unió a Hawke pidiéndole hablar un momento de asuntos militares. Quizás viendo como miraba demasiado a elfito, pensando en que quizás fuera él el que lo hizo estar con ese mal ánimo las semanas anteriores. Este aceptó a regañadientes.

Así pues Bull sonrió dispuesto a recibir con los brazos abiertos a su amante en cuanto volviera de la barra, hasta que se dió cuenta de que el chico se encontraba en peligro. Un tipo le estaba rondando y acosando contra la barra, aprovechando su aturdimiento para acercarse y ponerle uno de sus revueltos mechones pelirrojos detrás de la oreja. Vió claramente mientras se levantaba furioso como el chico asustado intentaba alejarlo débilmente, no queriendo hacer un escándalo. Oh, pero él si lo haría. 

Una gigantesca sombra de hirgió sobre ellos a la espalda de Nym. El hombre miró enfadado hacia aquella sombra recién aparecida mientras Nym decía con voz pequeña: - porfavor alejese de mi señor, me hace daño- intententando quitar esas manos que lo habían agarrado de una muñeca. 

-Ey tu, estorbas- se quejó el tipo mirando a ese gigantesco Toro, para en un segundo procesar que era un Qunari enorme con una cara llena de furia. 

La mano poderosa de Bull se posó en el hombro de su amante en apuros y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Haciendo que el hombre lo soltara.

-Me parece que el que sobras eres tú- contestó acariciando el hombro de ese Nym sonrojado y aliviado, alzando la mirada para mirarlo con cariño y dejarse caer en ese cálido pecho. La bestia interior de Bull se calmó al notar que su chico se sentía a salvo.- Ahora disculpate, por molestar al inquisidor y hacerle daño. 

Nym se asustó un poquito ante la agresividad de esa advertencia. 

-Dejalo Bull, estamos muy tomados, seguramente él no sabía que- pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

-¡Su ilustrísima perdonadme no sabía que erais vos!- dijo el hombre aterrado más aún , mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellos.- Prometo enmendar mis actos,y ser correcto en este lugar- dijo con voz aterrada de verse llevado al juzgado por sus acciones. 

-Cuentaselo al cadalso- dijo entonces la voz sombría de Cullen después de haber entrado con Hawke y Dorian que se unía a la fiesta. 

Los tres cercaron al hombre con cara que solo podía describirse como muerte.

-¡Chicos ,no!Se que estoy borracho, pero hip, ordenó como inquisidor que esté en el calabozo 3 días- dijo tambaleándose un poco entre los brazos de Bull con un delicioso sonrojó en sus mejillas. 

Los cuatro pretendientes resoplaron con fustracion de no poder responder con su ira, pero acatarían las órdenes de su jefe bondadoso. 

Dorian le hizo las esposas con magia, puestas por Hawke y fue llevado con su ayuda por Cullen. 

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo preocupado Dorian a Nym.

Este asintió con una sonrisa mientras Bull acariciaba su muñeca forzada. 

-Me alegro de que lo cuides con tanta atención, tengo que admitir que eres un buen partido para él- admitió el mago con una sonrisa al ver la preciosa pareja tan junta y acaramelada. 

Bull gruñó asintiendo, agradeciendo con la mirada. Nym se dejó caer en los fuertes brazos.

-Llevame a la cama Bull- pidió con dulzura y la vista algo nublosa por el alcohol. 

Bull rió por lo bajo al verlo tan mono y mimoso en público " como un gatito" pensó cogiéndolo por la cintura con delicadeza, para intentar que andará recto. Dorian los vió alejarse con un calor en el pecho agradable.

\-----

-Oye Bull- susurró Nym cuando fue recostado en la cama como una princesa. 

-¿Si pequeño?- le preguntó con suavidad apartándole el pelito de la cara, admirando esas mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol. Definitivamente no lo tomaría esa noche, le asustaba que no estuviera en sus facultades para conseguir o saber cuándo decir Katoh. 

-¿Cómo hacéis los Qunaris para establecer una relación seria?- preguntó de forma tranquila y de voz queda por el alcohol. Atreviéndose por eso a preguntarle por fin.

Bull se quedó muy sorprendido por ello, pero su mirada tranquila lo relajó y se armó de valor para contestar.

-Los Qunari no tenemos una relación establecida, no nos casamos o cosas así. Pero existe una cosa llamada collar del Kadan. Donde un trozo de cuerno de dragón y obsidiana se unen y se parten por la mitad. Estableciendo así que pase lo que pase, ellos siempre permanecerán juntos- susurró de forma confidente mientras lo abrazaba con protección. Dando su corazón en cada palabra.

Nym sonrió como mil soles y unió su mano con la suya. 

-Cada vez que se algo más de tu cultura es fascinante- reconoció mirándole con amor en su borrachera, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Bull.- Gracias, por protegerme, siempre lo haces tan bien...espero yo ser...igual de bueno...- susurró lentamente antes de que sus párpados se cerraran totalmente.

-Claro que lo eres, eres perfecto- contestó sorprendido por esa confesión, pero un segundo después al mirarlo vio como se había dormido en su pecho. Bull sonrió con una mirada gentil, procediendo a hacer mimos en su sedoso pelo hasta caer él dormido también.

\------  
-¿Visteis eso? Lo exploté e hice ¡ PUM!- dejó Será con su cara de loca después de haber reventado varios no muertos y liberado juntos la maldición del bosque de Cimera antes de irse a reunir con el guarda gris. 

-Maravilloso- contestó Blackwall con voz cansada mientras ayudaba a Nym a coger flores curativas- Si no parais quietos reventais- añadió divertido al ver como Será se ponía a lo mismo mientras caminaban. 

Nym rió con voz melodiosa para deleite de todos mientras seguía el camino marcado por Hawke a su lado. 

-No queda mucho, está justo después de esas rocas- habló el guerrero cuando recuperó el aliento. Admirando la figura del elfo que tenía a su lado "Dioses, como lucha, que cuerpo tiene" pensó sin poder evitarlo mordiéndose el labio. Admirando ese culito cada vez que se agachaba a coger más recursos.

Bull gruñó por lo bajo pero lo justo para darle un susto al Campeón de Kirkwall desde su espalda. Se fulminación con la mirada mientras Bull se ponía al otro lado del elfo. 

Para el mastodonte había sido un día complicado. Su chico había hablado la pasada noche de esa pregunta del Kadan y no había vuelto ha decir palabra "¿Querrá hechar para atrás?" Se preguntó preocupado viento esa hermosa figura que parecía estar muy tranquila consigo misma.

Fue entonces cuando Nym movió dulcemente sus orejas y volvió la cabeza ante un ruido casi inaudible. Ignorante de los celos de Bull y de la atracción de Hawke, mientras Sera se desplomaba de risa y Blackwall alzaba una ceja, dispuesto a castrar a ambos si se pasaban de la raya con lo que consideraba como un hijo. 

-Por allí, creo que nos espera- dijo alegremente adentrándose en la cueva. 

El guarda llamado Stroud fue agradable y fácil de encontrar en esa guarida. Apretó firme la mano del inquisidor y fue muy profesional. Les contó sobre el peligro que estaban los guardas al recibir la llamada. Blackwall dió su opinión al respecto, ya que era un guarda que había renunciado como Stroud, la llamada era débil y artificial. Al parecer era una treta de Corifeus para ganarse a los Guardas y sacrificarlos para eliminarlos del mapa. 

El siguiente paso era el bastión de Adamantia. Iba a ser tomado por las tropas del antiguo para ritual en unos días y debían movilizarse antes de que eso pasara. 

Nym accedió sin dudarlo a meterse en acción e invitó a Stroud a Feudo Celestial para que organizará con Cullen, Blackwall y Cassandra la formación. 

-Prometo entonces dar lo mejor Inquisidor- prometió el hombre haciendo una reverencia viento que era un elfo singular. 

Nym aceptó gustoso y se inclinó igualmente con respeto. 

Bull sonrió para sus adentros, su chico era precioso en todos los sentidos. Daba lo mismo si no quería algo más serio, el soportaría el dolor y se abrazaría las noches que quisiera tenerle consigo. Lo amaba tanto. Además el Qun todavía no había hecho acto de presencia, lo que animaba sus días. Pensando que igual habían simplemente desecho de él de forma legal. 

\-----

Que equivocado estaba. Al día siguiente de que Nym volviera de una misión secreta en Acceso occidental con Dorian, Hawke(para su desgracia y celos) y Cassandra. Llegó una maldita carta de sus antiguos amos de Qun, invitándoles a él y sus Chargers a una misión de un buque acorazado, interceptarlo y recoger su carga como alianza para la inquisición.

Todo esto lo llenó de nervios y alegría, la posibilidad de unir el Qun y a Nym era maravillosa, no tener que volver a elegir y beneficiar a su elfo era lo que más quería, era un paraíso. 

Leliana fue rápida e hizo que Nym, Varric y Cole fueran con él y sus Chargers a Costa de la Tormenta prontamente. Nym no dudó en ir de buena gana viendo lo feliz que hacía a Bull y esto no pasó desapercibido por él. Así que sin mediar palabra, mirando hacia los lados del patio por si miraba alguien, lo besó rápidamente llevándose un hermoso tintileo de las orejas del elfito, pillandolo por sorpresa. Pero lo recibió gustoso y feliz devolviéndolo. Sin darse cuenta de que los Chargers los miraban con una sonrisa. 

Pronto llegaron a Costa de la tormenta. Ahí conocieron a Zervan, quien hizo buenas migas rápidamente con Nym al ser los dos elfos. Bull estaba tan feliz por dentro con esa misión que no tuvo tiempo para tener celos. 

Sus Chargers y los agentes de la inquisición se distribuyeron y procedieron ha realizar la operación de recogida del buque cargándose algunos venatori por el camino. Sin embargo algo se torció. Debería haberlo sabido, nada sale bien cuando hay intereses cruzados con el Qun. Más venatori aparecieron en la colina de sus Chargers. El asunto era que podía salvarlos, pero entonces perderían el acorazado, y si mantenían su posición morirían. 

Sin embargo la luz que iluminaba sus días, Nym, tomó la decisión por él, haciéndolo el Qunari más feliz de la tierra.   
-Toca el cuerno Bull, el Qun puede quedarse con su acorazado. Los Chargers valen mucho más que ellos- le ordenó dulcemente con una mirada tranquilizadora su elfito. 

Solo costó una sonrisa de vuelta por parte de Bull cuando el Qunari tocó el cuerno de retirada a tiempo para que sus chicos se pusieran a salvo. 

Todo su ser respiró de alivio cuando estos estaban puestos a salvo en un lugar visible.

-Esto es una ofensa, esto no será olvidado inquisidor...y tú traidor- empezó a amenazar Zervan totalmente enfurecido por los sucesos.

-Se llama Iron Bull- salió a la defensiva su amante dando un paso al frente a la sorpresiva mirada de todos por su mirada desafiante. Varric y Cole estaban preparados de sobra por si ese otro elfo osaba atacarlo- Y lo siento mucho Zervan, pero no venderemos vidas humanas por armas. Esta es la decisión de la inquisición. 

Era la única vez que había visto a Nym imponer su poder de forma tan desafiante. Y le encantó ver ese aspecto en Nym, le gustaba todo de él. 

-Además podrás sacar algo del buque cuando se hunda- dijo con más suavidad el elfo joven intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Oh, los acorazados Qunari no se hunden- puntualizó Bull  divertido justo cuando el buque explotó en mil pedazos haciendo saltar a todos del susto. 

\--------

-Gracias jefe- dijo Krem a Nym de corazón mientras bebía con ellos y Bull en la taberna. Los Chargers estaban más que felices y además Leliana no se molestó al saber cómo habían  amenazado al inquisidor después de su decisión, rondarían cabezas seguro. 

-No hay nada mejor que vosotros chicos- devolvió Nym con una maravillosa sonrisa. Todos se derritieron y Bull lo miró con una sonrisa boba. 

Estaban celebrando lo que nunca pensaron, que la misión hubiera fallado y que Bull estuviera oficialmente fuera del Qun. 

Entonces Bull tomó una decisión, él le pediría que fuera su Kadan, en ese preciso día. Ya había sido Nym el que había pedido tener una relación más seria. Ahora sería él el que diera el paso definitivo. 

-Jefe, ¿Podemos hablar?- pidió el Qunari con seriedad. Nym lo miró confundido de forma increíblemente mona mientras paseaba su cabeza a un lado como un gatito. Sus Chargers le miraron con interrogación pero no hizo caso. E intentó no atragantarse después de ver el giño que le hizo Krem antes de salir de la taberna y los demás riendo bajito "Si serán bastardos..." Pensó en el fondo feliz por tenerlos vivos consigo.

Bull guió a su chico a las Almenas para tener intimidad y un panorama bonito mientras paseaban. El chico estaba rojito pero parecía tranquilo. Fue a buscar distraídamente en su bolsillo pero se congeló de repente ¿Que demonios pensaba? Si ni si quiera había hecho el collar del Kadan para hacerlo apropiadamente. Ya que cuando fue hace poco a la herrería se le dijo que no quedaba obsiada.

-Dime Bull, de que querías hablar- preguntó Nym mientras se ponía pelito debajo de la oreja muy rojo pero coqueto, parándose a su lado. Era tan delicioso. Brillaba con una luz especial, como si fuera un ser perfecto. Tenía tanta suerte.

-Yo, bueno...perdona este no es mi fuerte- se disculpó viendo como el chico se paseaba delante de él para escuchar pacientemente.

-Tranquilo Bull, me puedes contar cualquier cosa- respondió con soltura una magnífica sonrisa. 

Pero entonces todo se vino a la mierda, uno par de espías del Qun aparecieron por su espalda, intentando insertarle a Bull uno de sus cuchillos. Pero él ya estaba preparado cuando Nym gritó del susto y la sorpresa. Uno de ellos fue aplastado prácticamente por un puntazo de Bull y el del cuchillo fue incinerado prácticamente por Nym en pos de que no lo dañaran. 

Pero no percibieron el espía que estaba detrás de Nym. Consiguiendo agarrarlo por la cintura, inmovilizando sus brazos para evitar que hiciera magia. Y otra por su cuello, poniendo el filo de un cuchillo tentativamente en él. Lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Nym fue un jadeo asustado. 

Bull se quedó estatico al volverse, viendo el peligro inminente en el que se encontraba su amado elfo. 

-Sueltalo- gruñó peligrosamente el Qunari empezando a sentir como la sangre animal comenzaba a hervir peligrosamente. Su ancla con la cordura estaba siendo peligrosa por un bastardo. -Sueltalo y puede que te deje vivir- repitió notando como las venas empezaban a marcarse por su cuerpo en tensión, viendo la carita asustada del elfo. Que intentaba manipular la grieta de su mano nerviosamente.

-Eres un traidor del Qun, pero todo puede arreglarse. Eras un valioso Ben-Hassratte. Aún puedes serlo. Vuelve y lo dejaré vivir- dijo el espía como respuesta apretando más el cuchillo, tensando la mandíbula de Bull.

-No lo escuches Bull-Pidió suplicante Nym haciendo que Toro lo mirara a los ojos con preocupación- No me dejes...porfavor- pidió con ojos llorosos Nym pero fue cortado con un mugido del espía para que se callara incandole más el cuchillo.

Bull se quedó paralizado, el amor de su vida estaba en peligro delante suyo. El captor le daba solo una opción y tampoco podía confiar en ella. Tensó uno de sus puños dispuesto ha destruir parte de la almena para rescatar a su Nym. No iba ha aceptar, ya había decidido.


	9. Kadan

Bull estaba por placar como el animal que era a ese bastardo que retenía peligrosamente a su elfo. Cuando se oyó una espada detrás de la pareja, un segundo después la espada estaba en el cuello del enemigo.

-Aléjate lentamente del Inquisidor, deja caer tu cuchillo y rindete- gruñó agresivo Cullen. Con ojos completamente furiosos de ver a su protegido de esa manera. 

-No...no puede ser...el inquisidor...- empezó a decir dando se cuenta de repente donde estaba metido y a quien estaba reteniendo. Prontamente dejó caer su arma y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Nym se movió tan rápido como pudo a los brazos de Bull que lo recibieron abiertos. Este lo examinó prontamente el cisne cuello en algún rastro de herida o veneno. A la vez que Cullen inmovilizada al espía y era prendido.

-¿Estas bien?- le susurró Bull mirándo esos ojazos azules con preocupación, después de ver que su cuello estuviera perfecto. Sujetando su cinturita cerca para que nadie más pudiera arrebatárselo.

-Si...lo siento, me pilló desprevenido- dijo con calma y avergonzado, acariciando sus pectorales. Ambos se miraron con alivio y calidez.- Decidiste no dejarme- dijo con cariño mientras se acercaban un poco más sus rostros. 

-Nunca, nunca lo haré - susurró en respuesta juntando sus frentes con cariño. Cerrando ambos los ojos con cariño, completamente enamorados. Y sin darse cuenta se miraron de nuevo y se besaron con suavidad, necesitados de contacto después del susto.

-¿In-Inquisidor?- tartamudeo Cullen con la boca hasta el suelo. Y no era el único, ya que Cassandra había acudido al toque de alarma y se había dado la libertad de darle puntapiés al espia mientras los otros guardas sudaban frío sin atreverse a detenerla. Joshepine que estaba dando un paseo por allí acudió al toque y vio también la escena. 

Ambos abrieron los ojos asustados de golpe y separaron sus labios mirando hacia Cullen. Cassandra ahora estaba estática y Joshepine se tapaba la boca divertida. 

-Chicos, n-nosotos- intentaba decir nervioso Nym todavía entre los brazos de su musculoso Qunari. 

Bull se tensó, no había pensado en hacer eso público tan pronto. Era peligroso para Nym si el Qun sabía abiertamente de que ahora tenía un amante serio.¿ Si ya habían hecho eso sabiendo que los dos eran amigos que harían si supieran lo enamorado que está ?. Era un pensamiento aterrador, pero haría todo lo que su Nym quisiera, si él quería avanzar en esto él lo recibiría con brazos abiertos. 

Los demás esperaban espectantes.

-Estoy en una relación con Bull. Y- y espero que la apoyeis porque esto va en serio- dijo algo nervioso pero decidido el elfo. 

Los tres se quedaron mirando y Joshepine fue la primera en sonreír y aplaudir a la extraña pareja. 

-Bueno...si estás feliz. Bull, no hace falta que diga que pasará si fallas- dijo Cassandra fulminandolo a Bull con la mirada.

Bull trató duro mientras asentía, menos mal que había elegido dar su vida a Nym porque sino estaba acabado. 

Cullen suspiró derrotado mientras guardaba la espada. El triunfo de Toro era indiscutible viendo lo acurrucados que estaban ambos cuerpos. Pero también Bull agradeció profundamente su rescate estelar y nunca lo olvidaría. 

-Supongo que es lo que hay, os deseo lo mejor...- dijo el Lord comandante bajando la mirada avergonzado. 

-Cullen, gracias por salvarme. Eres como un padre para mi. Siempre velas por mi- dijo Nym más animado con una maravillosa sonrisa. 

Cullen se maravilló y sorprendió con la respuesta. Pero luego sonrió feliz. El chico era precioso y también quería atesorarlo y cuidarlo aunque no fuera correspondido. 

-Siempre a su servicio inquisidor...y considera la amenaza de Cassandra como la mia propia- dijo con una mueca el hombre hacia Toro. 

Este rió entre dientes. Iba a tener más protectores de Nym a su alrededor de lo que hubiera querido. 

\-----

-E-espera Bull~- gimió suavemente el chico retorciendose debajo de su amante quien le besaba el cuello con pasión. El olor del espía estaba por todo él y necesitaba quitarlo como fuera. 

Solas le había retenido mucho curando y Leliana interrogando...lo necesitaba. Pero tampoco iba a negarse nada de lo que le pidiera después de lo acontecido. 

-¿Que ocurre pequeño?- le preguntó sensualmente mirándolo a los ojos. Viendo con deliciosidad como se sonrojaba mientras le sonreía tímido. 

-Tengo algo para ti - dijo en voz baja nervioso pero seguro. Bull le devolvió la sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y dejó que se levantara.

\- ¿Un regalo?- preguntó curioso mirado como ese cuerpo delicado buscaba por uno de los cajones. Entonces su sonrisa se fue cuando lo vió encontrarlo. Un cuerno con obsidiana. 

"¡No puedo creer que se nos haya adelantado otra vez!¿Donde tengo la cabeza?" Se dijo sorprendido mientras el chico se volvía con una tímida sonrisa. 

-Yo...quería pedirte...ser tu Kadan- dijo con amor el elfo ya delante de él entregándole el cuerno con las dos manos algo temeroso del rechazo. Sin embargo Bull lo tomó con reverencia. Quedándose mirandolo todavía atónito. Nym tragó duro y sus orejitas se bajaron miedosas.- S-si tu no quieres...- empezó a decir con tristeza pensando que el silencio era negativo.

-Nonono, solo me quedé algo sorprendido. Por su puesto que quiero que seas mi Kadan- apresuró a decir el Toro alzando la vista feliz. Haciendo sacar una hermosa sonrisa a su elfito aún rojito y expectante. - La gente no suele sorprenderme, Kadan- añadió poniéndose el colgante mientras Nym se situaba entre sus piernas. 

-Kadan- repitió increíblemente feliz Nym saboreando ese apodo entre sus labios cerrando los ojos feliz. 

Bull, maravillado por el ser que había decidido corresponderle, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó suave y lentamente. Siendo increíblemente dulces. Nym ronroneó feliz ante el gesto. 

Poco a poco sin decir nada, continuaron besándose con dulzura, sin poner prisa , Bull se recostó en la cama y guió para que Nym se pusiera encima suyo mientras se quitaban la ropa. 

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Bull paró de besarle para separarse un poco y contemplar al maravilloso espécimen. El chico lo miró con cariño e ilusión en sus brillantes ojos mientras acariciaba sentado esos grises pectorales llenos de cicatrices. 

-¿Qué ocurre Bull? Nunca antes me has puesto así en la cama a no ser que fuera atado. Aunque no es que me queje- ronroneó meneando sus orejitas feliz mientras Bull empezaba a acariciarle el culito con paciencia y amorosidad.

-Hoy necesitas amor, lo anelabas y yo no me atrevía a dártelo así...no sabía si me aceptarías al final. Yo también he intentado declararme pero- iba respondiendo mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de sus muslos con dulzura.-Ese bastardo te atacó y me quitó mi momento- concluyó pensando " y por suerte no que quitó algo más " habría caído en locura si eso pasado. 

-Bull...ya lo sabía de alguna manera, solo temía que fueran imaginaciones mías- dijo Nym enternecido mientras bajaba de nuevo para recibir y dar más besos.-Hmm~- gimió dulcemente en medio del beso mientras esas expertas manos bajaban por su espalda y recorrían su sensible piel.

-Mi dulce elfito, déjame hacerte el amor- dijo mientras besaba ese cuello de cisne y niveo. Degustando como los músculos de su Kadan se relajaban con sus toques. 

Masajeó sus glúteos mientras su experta lengua y dientes marcaban el otro lado de su cuello. Separándolos y estimulandolos lentamente, sin prisas. 

-Si, Bull, porfavor hagamos el amor ah!~- dijo mientras un travieso dígito se metía por su agujero. 

-Hm, si, las vistas van a ser estupendas desde aquí, solo mira como te arqueas. Pareces un gatito mi Kadan- sonrió ante las caritas que ponía el pequeño ante la exploración de su dígito. Tan hermoso. 

-Buuull~- gimió largamente cuando otro dígito se metió dentro, haciendo círculos y tijera. Calentándolo , excitando todo su ser en busca de que Bull diera con su bultito sensible. 

Bull se mordió el labio, totalmente cachondo y erecto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se apresuró a frotarse contra su compañero y proceder a domesticarlo. Ahora se tomaría su tiempo y dejaría que su Kadan tomara el ritmo. 

Cuando el interior ya estaba bien ancho, alentó a Nym a irse introduciendo lentamente.

-Tranquilo peque, lento. No hay prisa, no hay Inquisición , solo tú y yo- susurró con dulzura mientras conducía las caderas de forma suave. Mirando con adoración como la carita de Nym se quedaba sin aliento y sus orejitas se ergian de gusto conforme el poderoso miembro entraba. Entrecortado su respiración y haciéndolo gemir lentamente. -Eso es Kadan, ya casi está-Jadeó al sentir como las paredes se estrechaban entre su miembro.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Nym se quedó encima apoyándose en los pectorales de Bull. Jadeando del esfuerzo. Era una visión tan esquisita. Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra acarició con suavidad toda la extensión de la columna de su sumiso.

-Si pudieras verte Kadan, eres tan hermoso- le dijo con admiración mientras dejaba que recuperara el aliento. 

-Siempre m-me hablas mucho, me encanta aaah!~- gimió moviéndose lentamente admirando los músculos de Bull, poderosos. Él podría romperlo, maltratarlo, matarlo...Pero en vez de eso lo protegía, lo amaba, lo acariciaba, lo trataba como si fuera cristal. Sin duda amaba a Bull. 

El Toro sonrió divertido y le acarició los glúteos, apretando los suavemente. Mientras su Kadan hacia el trabajo. 

-Eso es Kadan, eso es- jadeó admirando los gemidos acompasados con los vaivenes de ese frágil cuerpecito.- Vamos, montame Nym- animó agarrando sus caderas con firmeza ayudándolo en esa tarea. 

-¡Ah! Bull, ¡Si! ¡Ahí!- empezó a gemir más fuerte al ser ayudado al ir más al fondo y rápido. Llegando a su puntito sensible. Ante esto Bull empezó a mover también sus caderas hacia arriba levemente mientras flexiona sus piernas estiradas.-¡Ah! Ma-Vhenan- gimió fuertemente casi chillando, por la sorpresa.

-¿Hum? Eso es nuevo ¿Qué significa?- preguntó curioso el Qunari con voz ronca siguiendo con ese vaivén.

-Es c-como Kadan. Mi amor- dijo con voz derretida de placer pero mirándolo con amor infinito.

El corazón de Bull se aceleró, "Así que yo soy su Ma-Vhenan" pensó totalmente desbocado de felicidad. Y de un gruñido feliz y satisfecho intercambió posiciones rápidamente sacándole un modo grito de sorpresa. Y sin darle tiempo a pensar lo embistió a un ritmo demencial.

-Me haces tan feliz Kadan- jadeó también imbuido en el placer admirando su carita gimiente y su aspecto sexy del momento.

-Y tu a mí Ma-Vhenan- consiguió articular Nym antes de que Bull atrapará su miembro y comenzará a nombrarlo al mismo tiempo. Haciéndolo prácticamente chillar por más. Dándole lo que pedía, un hermoso orgasmo al unísono. 

Ambos calleran derrotados en la cama jadeantes. Pero Bull no quiso salir como las otras veces, así que lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo inmensamente feliz. Recibiendo a cambio un suspiro feliz del elfito y su abrazo correspondido con sus delicados brazos. 

\-----

La carga contra bastión Amantia era ensordecedor.  Nym había dado finalmente la orden al día siguiente para atacar el bastión y así detener a los guardas grises y Corifeus. Sin embargo el asunto no fue fácil. A pesar de que iba con todos su círculo interno, iba ahora solo con Bull, Cassandra y Blackwall ya que considero que para un asedio seria lo más conveniente. Con ayuda de Cullen pudieron proteger y asegurar la toma de las almenas.  Stroud y Hawke (para cansancio de Bull) vinieron en apoyo.

Nym, decidido saltó delante de los guardas grises, convenciendo los a todos de que eso no era lo correcto. La líder de los guardas grises abrió los ojos y uniéndose a la inquisición contra el mago impostor fiel a Corifeus. Nym y la inquisición los persiguieron por toda la almena cuando el mago intentó escapar. 

Pero todo se puso peliagudo cuando el dragón negro apareció. Arrasó con todo a su paso, siendo todos acorralados, incluidos el mago de Corifeus en el llano de una almena semi destruida. Bull supo al instante por como los rondaba que el objetivo principal de la bestia era robarse a Nym entre sus garras. Se puso como pudo entre él y el dragón esperando el ataque mientras los demás luchaban contra enemigos menores y Nym sellaba grietas. Mirándose ambos desafiantes, sin embargo el momento no duró para siempre, pues mientras el dragón cargaba, en un último acto de valor de la jefa de los guardas grises aturdió al dragón. Haciendo que huyera pero también que todos cayeran al vacío  por la almena que destruyó por los golpes aturdidos del dragón. 

Busco en la caída a Nym con la mirada, pero para su orgullo y admiración, él estaba totalmente concentrado en abrir la brecha que estaba justo debajo de ellos. En un solo estallido de su palma la luz verde los inundó. 

\-----

Nym al principio pensó que estaba muerto, pues al abrir los ojos no había ni arriba ni abajo. Sin embargo al tocar tentativamente la forma que tenía más cerca la gravedad volvió a su ser y calló suavemente en lo que sería el suelo. 

El elfo miró al rededor con aire preocupado por sus amigos. Era un paisaje extraño y verde del que nada tenía sentido, había nubes y suelo flotante arriba y abajo, tormentas y sol al mismo tiempo. 

Miró de nuevo nervioso a todos lados mientras se frotaban la mano, eso había dolido horrores, abrir la brecha había sacudido toda la extensión de su brazo dejando un malestar latente. Se la miró pensativo y con tristeza. Bajando sus orejas. "¿Cuanto más durará esto?¿La tendré para toda la vida?" Pensó preocupado por un momento sintiendo como el dolor se iba adormeciendo.

-Ey, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la voz de Hawke mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. 

Nym se sobresaltó un tanto, pero inmediatamente abrazó al guerrero en un arranque de felicidad al verlo ahí. Este respondió gustoso y aliviado ese cuerpo más bajito que él, sintiendo el delicioso aroma a bosque y plantas de campo que ya sintió al probar sus labios en aquella angustiosa ocasión. Deseaba tanto probarlos de nuevo. 

Tomó su cintura  separándolo un poco de sí dispuesto a tomar de una vez lo que quería, Nym ladeó la cabeza sin comprender ante el gesto viendo como una sonrisa ladina salía de la boca de Hawke. 

Pero entonces un capón salvaje de Cassandra apareció. Asustando a Nym, haciéndole dar un grito monísimo de sorpresa, erizando su cabello.

-¡¿Que te dije de tocarlo con malas intenciones?!- gritó la guerrera dejándole un enorme chichón. Detrás de ella Stroud se llevó las manos a la cara abochornado por el comportamiento de su amigo y más en una situación así. 

-¿Todo bien Inquisidor?- preguntó Blackwall llenado por detrás, mirando con desconfianza a Hawke que todavía se sonaba la cabeza adolorida. Junto con un Bull con cara de pocos amigos. 

-¡Si!¿Y vosotros?¿Estáis heridos?- preguntó preocupado Nym reaccionando por fin al mundo que lo rodeaba después del sock con Hawke. 

-Somos duros de pelar- dijo más risueño los guardas grises casi al mismo tiempo como si fuera un lema entre ellos. 

Bull se situó como el gran mastodonte que era junto a Nym que lo miraba preocupado e inocente. Ante esto Bull le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. Poniendo una mano en la cinturita de su chico haciéndolo sonrojar pero devolviendo la sonrisa. Haciendo que todos los mirarán.

\- Entérate bien Hawke, Nym es mi Kadan- y yo su Ma-Vhenan. Así que quédate bien lejos si no es para protegerlo- le dijo con voz profunda y peligrosa mirándole de forma fulminante. Dejándolo de piedra. 

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron suavemente. Haciendo feliz a Nym, le gustaba cuando Bull a pesar de parecer enfadado lo trataba con mucha dulzura. Sus besos eran tiernos y se comportaban con mesura y experiencia, sabiendo como le gustaba cada toque. Se preguntó cómo lo sentiría Bull. Sus orejitas volvieron a su ser y tintinearon de felicidad y alivio. Tranquilizando a todo el mundo presente de que su líder estuviera relajado. 

Al separarse Nym rojito, se disculpó con todos por meterlos allí pero todos sabían que era la única forma de salvarse y fueron ellos los que agradecieron al inquisidor el rescate. Hawke de forma extra se disculpó por la osadía al no saber de su relación. Bull no quedo muy conforme, pues él quería descuartizar lo después de notar su olor en Nym, pero se quedó con lo que tenía al ver como el hermoso elfo las tomaba con una sonrisa. 

Después de una larga inspección descubrieron que estaban en el Velo. En cuerpo y alma. Bull gruñó descontento pero aceptó el hecho, no iba a molestar a Bull por eso. Pero si querían salir de allí debían encontrar la forma de llegar a la grieta de donde habían caído, que al parecer se encontraba ahora encima de una montaña. 

Sin embargo una luz potente se hizo al solo dar unos pasos hacia el camino, matando a varias arañas ocultas que había esperándoles para atacar. 

-Te estaba esperando dulce Nym- se oyó hablar una luz femenina dentro de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por vuestros Kudos y comentarios. Seguiré escribiendo con mucha ilusión. :).


	10. El Velo y el amor

-¡La Divina!- exclamaron Cassandra y Nym al mismo tiempo. 

Sin embargo pronto el espectro brillante les explicó que era algo más complejo, que había adoptado la forma de la Divina para poder establecer una comunicación con ellos más cercana. 

Todos estuvieron algo recelosos, pero al ver que no era el único ser interesado en ellos decidieron juntos en confiar en el espectro luminoso. 

Al parecer, según "la Divina", estaban siendo perseguidos por el demonio del Miedo. Qué intentaría volverlos locos y por consiguiente robar sus almas, que no volvieran nunca jamas al mundo de los vivos y que así su amo Corifeus pidiera secuestrar a Nym cuando entrará él en el velo. 

Los pelos del elfito se pudieron de punta pero el sentir que todos se juntaban protectores a su alrededor se sintió reconfortante. Incluso los celos posesivos de Toro se sintieron bien. 

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Nym posteriormente antes de iniciar la macha, señalando unos orbes luminosos.

-Son tus recuerdos, de lo que pasó aquel día. Deberás recuperarlos para poder volver- explicó etérea la figura guía luminosa.

Nym asintió y procedió a recoger los orbes llenos de sus recuerdos robados el día que adquirió la marca. Ante la mirada preocupada y ansiosas de los otros por lo que pudiera pasar. 

Fue recolectando una a una. Hasta que todas las partes fueron invuidas en su ser. Haciéndolo desmayarse en el sitio después de un intenso mareo. 

Y ahí se estaba, en un mar de recuerdos, como si estuviera en un sueño. Y recordó con claridad, él fue quien llegó en el momento justo cuando la Divina fue asaltada por Corifeus. Viendo una esfera que él llamaba el áncora. Cómo intentó atrapar la esfera cuando Corifeus lo atacó. Llegando la a agarrar, adquiriendo dolorosamente la marca en ese momento y poniendo patas arriba todo el plan del Antiguo en una fuerte explosión de su mano que aún no controlaba. 

-¡Kadan!¡Nym!- exclamaba la voz de Bull angustiada haciendo que su consciencia fuera despertando-¿Qué le has hecho?- demandó con voz furiosa a alguien. 

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con un gemido adolorido. La cabeza palpitaba como mil demonios. Todos exclamaron su nombre cerca de él. 

-Gracias a Andraste- susurró aliviada Cassandra. 

Vió que estaba en los brazos de Bull , que lo había recogido del suelo y lo tenía cual doncella, su cara era un poema desesperado. Los demás se arremolinaban preocupados a su alrededor.

-Todo está bien chicos...ya sé que pasó- dijo más recuperado apresurándose a calmarlos, sentándose recto, apoyándose en Bull. 

Poco a poco fue contando la verdad, no hubo Andraste ni Hacedor, todo estaba en torno a la locura de Corifeus y sus ardides. 

Sin saberlo todos suspiraron aliviados de que no se presentarán contra poderes que no podían comprender. La figura luminosa con sus enigmaticas palabras les confirmo esto y con cuidado les siguió guiando por el camino. Bull, no queriendo que su elfo andara después de ese susto, lo llevó a cuestas en sus hombros bajo sus protestas débiles, sujetándose en los cuernos de su amado, reconfortado al animal salvaje que llevaba dentro. Verlo agotado y en ese peligroso lugar le ponía nervioso "ya se ha doblado lo suficiente la espalda en el asedio y combatiendo su mente" sentenció en su pensamiento Bull. No quería verlo desmayarse otra vez...Casi se le para el corazón. Además todos estuvieron deacuerdo mientras barrían de monstruos el camino. 

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando el demonio del Miedo empezó a decirles cosas para molestarlos. Intentando volverlos locos poco a poco. A Cassandra le dijo que su fe era inútil y ella le sacó el dedo a cambio. A Blackwall le dijo que estaba acabado después de desertar y simplemente le respondió al aire que en la inquisición tenía todo lo que necesitaba. A Hawke que ya no era un líder y que ni si quiera había podido conseguir su conquista amorosa, está le respondió con una sonrisa que para eso tenía amigos. A Stroud que se sentía al ser el único guardia que sobrevivió a la ultima Ruina y para sorpresa de todos este le hizo un calvo. Lo quiso gritar al demonio y reír a los demás. 

A Bull le dijo que al final destruiría con sus propias manos lo que más amaba, pues seguía siendo un animal. Este le respondió que eso no sucedería pues Nym era su ancla de razón. A Nym le dijo que cuando conociera su pasado ya Bull no lo querría. Este respondió a abrazandose a los cuernos que confiaba plenamente en Bull. Ambos se miraron con amor, sin importarles el mugido de fustracion del demonio.

Y así todos pudieron derrotar los castigos psicológicos del lugar. Sin embargo tuvieron que derrotarlo en físico. Nym se bajó en ese momento para ayudar con el mugido de molestia de Bull. Sin embargo la lucha fue exitosa y con ayuda del ente pudieron atravesar los metros que quedaban para la entrada. 

Nym prácticamente empujó a su círculo interno para que pasara al otro lado del portal. Sin embargo otro demonio más grande se interpuso entre Hawke, Stroud, Nym y la puerta. 

-¡Inquisidor! Yo me quedaré . Huid- gritó apresurado Stroud con su espada en alto. 

-No, yo lo haré. Yo os he traído hasta aquí- dijo Hawke sacando su espada. Dispuesto a dar la vida por su amorío fallido. Podría no estar con él, pero esa belleza iba a salir de ahí.

Nym, blanco como la tiza se quedó un momento vacilante. Sin embargo pronto su cerebro tomó la determinación mirando su marca. 

-Nadie va ha morir aquí hoy- sentenció y cogiendo a los dos por cada brazo gritó- ¡Por la inquisición!- y una explosión de su mano se hizo presente. Transportando los a los tres atravesando como un rayo de luz el portal. Nym nunca se sintió tan poderoso y tan seguro de sí mismo.

\------

Bull estaba desbocado mientras era sujeto por varios guardas para que no  pasara al otro lado. 

-¡Está ahí dentro con esos idiotas!¡Hay que salvarlo!- gritó como un loco sintiendo como las venas se. Agrandan en su cuello mientras mugia. Cassandra y Cullen como buenos papas tampoco estaban lejos de hacer lo mismo. 

Hasta que segundos después en un gran haz de luz apareció Nym cargando a Hawke y Stroud, uno a cada lado. Con una sonrisa exuberante. Brillando como nunca, como un dios del amor y la compasión. Un segundo después dejó de resplandecer y dejando a cada lado con cuidado a dos confundidos guerreros en el suelo, Nym cerró el portal con uno de sus gestos. Siendo vitoreado segundos después por la multitud. 

Bull casi se cae de culo por el alivio "Dioses, tengo que confiar más en él. Míralo tan hermoso" se reprocho sintiendo la cordura en su sitio. 

-Me va ha matar- se oyó susurrar a Cullen aliviado mientras los guardas grises se apilaban cerca de Stroud vitoriando el nombre del Inquisidor. Mientras Hawke era atendido por los guardas con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que deben hacer ahora los guardas grises Inquisidor?- preguntó en voz alta Stroud. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo desde abajo. 

Para orgullo y maravilla de todos Nym se alzó con esa magnífica aura ante todos y respondió con voz alta y clara.

\- Reorganizarnos, servid a vuestra causa y la que ahora es la nuestra. Acabar con Corifeus.- sentenció Nym siendo aplaudido por todos con nuevo aire de victoria renovado.

Bull más aliviado casi se hecha a reír a carcajadas al ver como Cassandra se le salían las lagrimitas de orgullo por su cachorro. 

\-----

Al volver a Feudo Celestial hay mucho que hacer. Todo el mundo estaba exultante. Pero todos necesitaban un descanso. Entre ellos Bull, que había pasado el día aporreando cosas para desestresarse y olvidar el horror vivido dentro del velo, recordando con angustia cuando Nym se desmayó, cuando el demonio le dijo que lo destruiría, cuando estaba esperando que saliera con miedo en su estómago, pensando que nunca lo vería aparecer. 

-Jefe, no puedo seguir dándole hasta el infinito- se quejó Krem mientras le daba golpes con un palo en su estómago para comprobar su resistencia a petición suya.

-¡Maldición, pegas como una nena!- exclamó furioso de que sus temores rondarán por su cabeza. Su adoración tenía que ir a organizar los guardas y no podía molestarlo, no así.

Pero como si fuera cosa de magia, la voz de su elfito lo despertó de su gris nube.

-Bull ¿Que haces?- preguntó curioso llegando al lado de Krem, hermoso y con sus orejitas tintineantes. 

La cara de Bull se relajó y su voz se volvió suave. 

-Intento desestresarme Kadan, ven que te muestre- dijo con un gesto viendo como Krem le pasaba el palo y se iba con una risita dejándolos solos. 

Las orejitas se movieron curiosas mientras miraba el palo sin comprender. Bull sonrió de manera boba al verlo, se veía tan mono.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Bull haciendo que esos ojazos azules lo miraran.

Nym sonrió con amor asintiendo

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó inocente sin saber muy bien que tenía que hacer con ese palo.  

Bull sonrió pícaramente. 

-Pegame con todo lo que tengas...- se desplegó, exponiendo su pecho. 

Nym dudó un momento preocupado de hacerle daño "es tan dulce" pensó Toro mientras le daba un azote, pero casi no lo sintió. Sin embargo sonrió por el esfuerzo que hacia su chico por hacer lo que le pedía. Le dejó seguir admirando su vano esfuerzo.

\- Gracias pequeño, ahora creo que tenemos una cita con la cama- susurró en su oido cogiéndole por la cintura, haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente. Para que negarlo, estaba muy cachondo después de verlo portar ese enorme palo y los golpecitos, ya le pedían arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo suyo. Todo su miedo se había disipado con su presencia y ahora necesitaba solo pensar en cómo hacerlo sentir cómodo y llenarlo de placer.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la cama del inquisidor, los besos no se hicieron de esperar cuando el inquisidor se agarró con sus ágiles piernas de un salto a la poderosa cintura de su amado.  

Bull no tardó en tirarse a la cama con él debajo, sacándole un amoroso gemido de gusto su elfito. La lengua pasó a jugar con una de sus orejas haciendolo retorcer. 

-Tengo algo planeado que te encantará Kadan- le susurró en la pregunta haciendo que estás temblaran para deleite del Toro. 

-Todo lo que me haces me encanta Ma-Vhenan- respondió con dulzura y excitación. Gimiendo de nuevo cuando por respuesta recibió un mordisco travieso en su cuello con un gruñido por parte de Bull. 

Rápidamente las ropas volaron por la habitación. Y las sedas tampoco se hicieron de esperar. 

-¿Confías en mi?- preguntó con suavidad Bull. No importa cuántas veces lo hicieran, Bull siempre preguntaba antes si quería y Nym nunca se negó, siempre lo pidió con efusividad. Bull siempre cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y eso lo amaba. 

-Siempre- dijo con una sonrisa esa hermosura elfica. 

Toro, derretido y enamorado, se apresuró a atar las piernas, separadas, juntando los gemelos con las pantorrillas.

-Es agradable- respondió el elfo dejando claro que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a preguntar su Dom. 

El grande sonrió traviesamente mientras lo giraba y lo ataba en cuadrado las manos. Sin poder mover brazos y muñecas. 

Después de otra respuesta afirmativa Nym fue puesto boca arriba. No sin antes llevarse un chupetón en una de sus nalgas, sacando ya un jadeo de sorpresa del elfo.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo la placentera tortura. Besándolo lento, comiendo sus orejas ( el puntito que más le gustaba) bajando por sus pezones, mordiendole y saboreandolos como caramelos. Deteniéndose a marcar con más chupetones el vientre de Nym. Los gemidos débiles y los jadeos tiernos de Nym eran acompañados por la risita divertida y los gruñidos de deseo de Bull. 

La sorpresa de la sesión fue una vela especial fabricada por Bull. Que hacía un deleitoso placer al derretirse en su piel, sin dejar marca o quemadura alguna. 

-Ah~- gimió dulcemente al sentir el calor de la cera en uno de sus pezones. Retorciéndose un poco sin poder hacer nada por liberarse. Disfrutando su indefensión mientras Bull lo dominaba. 

-Eres increíble Kadan. Todo tú- aduló viendo el exótico cuerpo que se desparramaba desecho ante él totalmente excitado, sudoroso y brillante por el rastro de cera.

Antes de que el sumiso pudiera responder. Más cera calló en su pene de lleno haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa. Con rapidez Bull se lo metió en la boca, jugando con los dientes y su lengua para quitarla. Provocando sonoros gemiditos de placer en el ambiente. 

-Dioses, Bull~- gimió fuertemente arqueando la espalda al máximo, sin poder cerrar las piernas por la seda. 

Cuando salió Bull presionó la puntita sin dejarle más opción que la negación del orgasmo. Haciendo que Nym se retorciera desesperado por más.

-Se buen chico pequeño- ordenó con voz grave y sensual, intimidandolo con su cuerpo mientras esté se encogía debajo totalmente rojo y jadeante. - ¿O debo tratarte como un chico travieso? - preguntó pícaramente mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el cuello de forma peligrosa. 

Nym tragó pensando si lo quería o no. Ya lo habían probado alguna vez, el sexo duro. Penetración con preparación mínima, siendo amordazado y vendado los ojos. Siendo mordido por Bull hasta dejar la marca de sus dientes en su piel. A veces jugaban a que Nym era una presa y él un animal salvaje con el único objetivo de aparearse por la fuerza.

Todo controlado, y había días que a Nym le apetecía, sobre todo si había sido un día difícil de trabajo. Pero Bull siempre preguntaba antes, al final la verdad era que Bull le servía a él con veneración, acatando sus deseos, incluso el lugar y el cuando. Ya que Nym tenía la última palabra en ese juego de amor. Y eso lo adoraba, inmensamente. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener una vida amorosa como la de ahora...y lo amaba, más que nada. 

Pero hoy no le apetecía, simplemente quería jugar con la indefensión y que Bull lo tomatmra con fuerza moderada. Que lo mirara y lo besara. 

-No, hoy Nym es un buen chico- dijo con una bonita sonrisa y calidez. 

Bull sonrió de vuelta, pasando de un toque peligroso a uno más dulce, acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que Nym se frotar suavemente contra ella, como un gatito. Todo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con amor.

-Muy bien entonces- respondió antes de besarlo con amor y pasión. Sabiendo exactamente lo que quería. 

Poco a poco metió esos dedos grises que agrandaron su ano. Llenando la habitación de gemidos derretidos de placer mezclados con la viscosidad de su entrada y los dedos. 

-Eres increible, siempre pienso que nunca va ha caber...y mirate- le dijo con voz ronca el Qunari mientras entraba lentamente en esa entrada de pecado mientras sacaba esos dulces sonidos a su pequeño. Sin dejar nunca de investigar la mínima incomodidad- Simplemente perfecto- finalizó metiendo todo su miembro. Dejándolo respirar jadeante y de nuevo se miraron un momento. 

Nym sonrió con su respiración todavía algo entrecortada haciendo que el corazón de Bull latiera a toda prisa.

-Ven aqui y bésame Bull - susurró el mago y como si fuera magia Bull obedeció con celeridad besandolo lento, acariciando sus labios de seda. Quitando las ataduras de los brazos y las piernas. Sin dejar de besarlo, haciendo cada vez más intenso. Con rápidos movientos, eso lo había hecho otras veces, cuando Bull o Nym o ambos necesitaban un final amoroso, lleno de pasión. Bull nunca pensó que supiera que alguna vez aprendería ese término "la pasión". Pero ahí estaba saboreandolos con el amor de su vida. 

En cuanto estuvo totalmente desatado, Nym se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas, los besos no pararon y las embestidas comenzaron más rápidas de lo habitual en el comienzo, con impaciencia por parte de ambos. No hizo falta palabras, cada uno supo que quería en ese momento, como si se leyeran el pensamiento. 

Entre gemidos, jadeos y besos las embestidas fueron rápidas y certeras. Haciendo que ambos comenzarán a dislumbrar el orgasmo. Juntos. Gimiendo el nombre del otro al unísono. 

Y una vez más cayeron rendidos y abrazados a la cama. Nym se separó un poco después de recuperar el aliento y se quedaron mirando de por un largo rato. Sin Bull salir todavía de Nym, queriendo ser uno con él por siempre. Nunca separarse. 

-Te amo- salió como si nada de la boca de Bull, sorpendiendose a sí mismo de esa confesión. Por un momento Nym se sorprendió pero lo miró con amor y una sonrisa maravillosa, tintineando sus orejitas hacia arriba. 

-Yo también te amo Bull- y llevándose un poco lo besó lento de nuevo y Bull no se resistió. Sus corazones estaban encogidos de felicidad. Tanto era así que siguieron besándose de nuevo, desencadenando más pasión. Excitando se de nuevo. 

Y sin pensarlo mucho, fueron de nuevo a por una siguiente ronda de amor y pasión sin necesidad de palabras. Solo de miradas llenas de amor, gemidos, caricias y alguna risita.


	11. Traumas y Bailes

Y después de semanas de espera, el día llegó. Tenían que ir de misión a Llanuras exaltadas y poner orden en el lugar. Nym estuvo más callado y blanco durante todo el día. Hizo su misión como siempre, con Bull, Cole y Solas. Despidiéndose de Hawke después del incidente para tristeza y alivio a partes iguales por parte de Varric.

Cole se mantuvo también callado en su medida, parecia sentir la angustia del inquisidor pero también la necesidad de que callara. Y así lo hizo. 

Bull también sabía que algo pasaba por lo que sabía junto con Solas del alcohol que venía de allí, además de esa noche en la tienda donde le suplicó que nunca usará aquello, viendo un gran trauma debajo. Aunque se moría por saber que le pasó, nunca lo presionaría. Así que lo único que importaba ahora era hacer la misión lo antes posible y evitar que sea lo que sea que le ronde no lo dañe. 

Liberaron a los orlesianos de todos los ejendro tenebroso, cerraron grietas, ayudaron a la gente. Incluso mataron un dragón de pantano. Todo el rato Nym estaba tenso, pero realizaba bien su trabajo como siempre.

Sin embargo pareció relajarse un poco cuando Solas y él se pusieron a trabajar con los Dalish del lugar. En una de las misiones para conseguir su favor Nym fue a por un haya dorada cerca de allí, mientras ellos iban a matar unos templarios. Los demás lo dejaron para que se relajara un poco y así terminar la misión lo antes posible. 

Nym suspiró en cuanto vió el haya por una arboleda. Se acercó a ella despacio y ansioso por acabar en ese lugar, tal fue la concentración que no se dió cuenta de que un hombre lo observaba. Hasta que su boca fue tapada por una mano y hecharon para detrás de los arbustos. 

-hm!- mugió Nym mientras luchaba y varios hombres lo sujetaban y ataban sus manos arriba, en una rama de árbol y era amordazado con paño impregnado en ese horrible olor. Entrando en pánico pataleo , pero un cuchillo fue puesto en su garganta, lo que le hizo quedarse quieto.   
"No porfavor, otra vez no" pensó temeroso y completamente aterrado de volver a esa pesadilla del pasado. 

-Mirad que presa tan deliciosa hemos cogido- dijo el del cuchillo acariciando con él surco de sus rígidas orejas, haciéndolo temblar. Sintiéndose algo mareado por el alchol. Nym no pudo más y sollozó, era el inquisidor y había sido vencido por tres hombres, así sin más. 

-Vamos bonito, solo queremos tus orejas y puede...- dijo el otro hombre pasando su mano por el torso en pánico de Nym. - Que un poquito más.- la mano fue bajando y el tercer hombre le lamió en la mejilla haciendo mujir molesto al elfo, lleno de terror, sin poder pensar con claridad.

Entonces un furioso rugido animal cayó ante ellos. Bull apartó a los tres encima de Nym con un rápido placaje. 

Pronto su mordaza y manos fueron destacadas con rapidez por Cole que apareció el boluta de humo. Al segundo, Nym vomitó girándose de lado. Solas se agachó junto a él viendo como el Qunari tenía todo bajo control. Despedazando los uno a uno con sed de venganza. Los gritos y la sangre en la distancia parecía alimentar la furia de un Qunari con una ofensa muy personal. 

-Respira, respira...- le decía tranquilamente su maestro. Mientras Cole le quitaba con suavidad el pelo de su carita, ayudandolo a sentarse temblorosa mente.-¿Te hirieron?- preguntó preocupado revisándolo.

Nym negó profusamente la cabeza agachándola con los ojos llenos de pánico.abrazandose a sí mismo.

-No su cuerpo pero si su alma- contestó por el el espíritu que mantenía una mano en él.

Los pasos poderosos del Qunari se hicieron presentes, mirando con preocupación esa figura frágil que temblaba cual hoja. Se hagachó despacio con las manos en el aire, notando a leguas que estaba reviviendo un trauma. 

-Ey Kadan, todo está bien. Estamos aquí , estoy aquí. Esos tipos ya no pueden hacerte daño.- dijo con voz tranquilizadora y profunda el Qunari.

Nym lo miró con un sollozó levantando la cabeza por fin. De un arrebato Nym saltó a los brazos de Bull con un sonoro sollozo. Los musculosos brazos lo estrujaron contra sí y su cabeza se enterró en su pelo susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, a ese tembloroso y sollozante cuerpo que enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, buscando seguridad. 

\----

-No tienes porque contarlo si no quieres Kadan- susurró Bull en la oscuridad de la inmensa tienda. Cole y Solas estaban con ellos a petición de Nym, Bull deseaba estrechar a su amante en sus brazos y mecerlo con mimos hasta hacerlo dormir. Pero él quería contar esa historia de una vez y que todos se enteraran lo malo que era el trato de los elfos en algunos lugares. Su pasado...

-Esta bien Ma-Vhenan, necesito hacerlo- respondió el elfito que permanecía arropado con una manta entre los brazos y piernas de Bull, totalmente protegido de todo, como un gran muro entre él y el mundo. Bull no se había separado ni dejado ir de su capa protectora ni un momento- Además también quiero que los demás se enteren, cuando volvamos.

Todos asintieron y bendita mente Cole no dijo nada. 

-Cuando tenía 13 anos mi Clan vino a visitar el de Llanuras exaltadas. Todo marchaba bien hasta que me adentre en el bosque...- su voz se quebró un poco y Bull lo estrechó más contra sí - Los marcas libres me apresaron como hoy, siempre van en busca de elfos jóvenes para conseguir sus orejas- explicó tapandolas con temor y algo tembloroso. 

-Tranquilo Nym, no pueden hacerlo ya. Están bien muertos- dijo Solas viendo como Bull empezaba a poner una cara tenebrosa.

"Ellos...ellos querían llevarse sus orejas como trofeo...los muy malnacidos" gruñía su interior animal, con más deseos de venganza. Pero tomó una de las manos de Nym para estrecharla y darle fuerzas.

-Me drogaron con un paño impregnado de alcohol de Llanuras Exaltadas...mareaba...me quita mis capacidades mágicas y-y ellos me ataron las manos y me me desnudaron , decían que querían divertirse conmigo antes de quitármelas....pero mi Clan llegó a tiempo y me rescató- sollozó recordando el amargo momento "Tan débil...Como alguien tan increíble cómo Bull querrá ya estar con un débil como yo" pensó angustiado sintiendo como Bull se tensaba, pero para su sorpresa Bull lo abrazó por detrás con fuerza. Enterrando su rostro en su rojizo pelo. 

-¿Eran ellos?¿Los que te atacaron ahora?- preguntó con voz lenta y profunda el Toro. "Los mataré , a todos si no es así "pensó con ansias de sangre, su parte Qunari rugía de forma peligrosa por la seguridad de su Kadan. 

-No lo sé, pasó hace mucho y el pánico y la droga no me dejaban ver con claridad...lo siento- respondió con voz rota. Tenía tanto miedo de que se fuera todo al garete, de que Bull lo dejara. 

-Tiene miedo de que por su debilidad lo dejes- intervino Cole que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo. 

Bull se sorprendió mientras Nym se ponía tenso y blanco. Lo cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza y lo obligó a mirarle. Al ver sus asustados y azules pues se le calló el alma al suelo, estaba tan asustado. 

-Nunca, por un segundo, pienses que voy a dejarte. Eres lo más fuerte que he visto nunca, valiente, bondadoso y un gran líder.- dijo con seriedad Bull haciendo que los ojitos de Nym brillaran con emoción. Y con gusto el Toro vió como ese miedo se disipaba- Eres mi Kadan-, nunca me separaré te ti.- concluyó esta vez más dulce. 

-Ma-Vhenan- susurró con cariño mientras con sus largos dedos acariciaba la mandíbula poderosa de su amado. Sacando una sonrisa a Bull, dejando a ambos más relajados. Olvidándose de los demás.

-Bueno, entonces voy a avisar a los Dalish. Estarán interesados de matar aquellos que intenten meterse con los de su raza- interrumpió Solas levantándose y dejando más te calmante cerca por si acaso. Cole los miró por un momento.

-Es momento de matar- dijo el espíritu antes de irse con una boluta de humo. 

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Nym fue arropado por Bull , recostado y abrazado con posesividad. 

-Bull...- susurró el elfito tocando uno de sus pectorales con amor, viendo como lo miraba con intensidad- lo siento.

-Tonto, te dije que no tenías porque contarlo. Yo te esperare en lo que me pidas.- Contestó mientras le apartaba el pelo detrás de la oreja- y si es por pensar que te dejaría por eso eres doblemente tonto. Así que no hay nada que disculparse.- finalizó besando esa linda frente haciendo mover felices esas puntiagudas orejas.

Nym se acurrucó en su pecho con amorosidad, como un gatito. Ronroneando, sintiéndose seguro. 

-Tu tampoco tendrás que preocuparte, Cole estará matando todo cazador de elfos en esta tierra.- susurró cansado el elfito sabiendo de los pensamientos de venganza como deseaba matar ahora mismo, sintiéndolo en las caricias de su espalda. 

-Como sea- refunfuñó haciendo que su Nym diera una risita divertida. Tan dulce y armoniosa como siempre. Sus músculos se relajaron al instante y su instinto animal asesino se calmó. Su Kadan estaba bien, se sentía a salvo entre sus brazos. 

\------

Nym estaba agobiado, a él no le gustaban los bailes. Mientras Leliana y Joshepine lo vestían con sus mejores galas y decían lo mono que estaba. Nym repasaba mentalmente la etiqueta que tenía que realizar esa noche. Estaba nervioso mientras repasaba con Viviene sentada en su cama las diferentes familias y nombres que debía acordarse en el Palacio de Invierno. Había que impedir el asesinato de la emperatriz Celene y conseguir el mayor apoyo posible contra Corifeus...iba a ser algo muy difícil. 

-Y recuerda la familia Mompelier tiene tres hijos pero se fueron con damitas de poca alcurnia así que debes de elogiar su riqueza y no preguntarles por la familia- citaba Viviene mientras Joshepine le estrechaba la cinta de su cintura y Leliana le peinaba el cabello. 

-Entiendo- se limitó ha decir dejándose retocar un poco por Cassandra, no llevaba nunca maquillaje pero al parecer en Orlais era indignante no hacerlo en una ocasión así. 

-Tu mantente alerta y cerca , que los demás cuchicheen si quieren, el juego no es para nosotros- comentó la Buscadora poniéndole el colorete de base. 

Sera se aproximó con su armazón de dagas y empezó a esconder alguna por la bota de manera metiódica. 

-Y si alguno se sobrepasa no dudes en castrarlo- comentó la elfa con risa de loca.

-Nadie lo hará, es el inquisidor y es un sitio público. El juego se juega con delicadeza- respondió Joshepine de manera tranquilizadora. 

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Bull en ella, pero se cortó en seco cuando vió a todas las mujeres trabajando en su Nym. 

Todas lo miraron con una sonrisa y su hermoso elfito a medio a reglar hizo un delicioso sonrojó avergonzado. Estaba sublime con esa ropa orlesianos de color rojo, esbelta do su cuerpo "Ahora mismo le arrancaba todo y le hacía...nonono, hoy vamos a ser románticos. Después de lo de ayer se lo merece" se reprochó a sí mismo haciendo una reverencia.

-Disculpenme damas, pasaré más tarde...solo déjenme dejar esto aquí- dijo el Qunari portando un ramo de las flores favoritas en manos de Nym quien se sonrojó aún más. Todas rieron divertidas y Lavellan se sonrojó como un tomate de la vergüenza.

-Gr-gracias Bull, son preciosas- dijo el chico oliendo las tímido, pero al mirar la sonrisa que portaba su amante lo recompensó con un besito en los labios meneando sus orejitas feliz. Bull se quería morir de amor ante esa monosidad. 

Cassandra fue la que carraspeó, algo molesta de que un mastodonte le quitará la atención de su cría. 

-Te veré luego- le susurró devolviéndole el beso para luego despedirse con un giño. -Señoritas...- se despidió con una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró todas gritaron emocionadas menos Cassandra y Viviene que sabían mantener la compostura con una sonrisa, viendo como el chico ponía las flores en un jarrón cercano. Quizás el baile no estuviera tan mal.

\----

El baile era rarísimo. Todo el mundo iba con máscaras y trajes incómodos. Por lo menos Cullen lo llevó escoltado hasta donde lo esperaban Bull, Viviene, Leliana, Joshepine y Dorian. 

-No te preocupes, al final no es tan malo- dijo el comandante al verlo nervioso. Lo cierto es que quería decirle que estaba precioso y que todos lo miraban no solo por ser un elfo, sino tan bien por qué era una belleza andante. Pero no podía ser , así que se conformó con ser su protector paternal. El lord Bernard que les había invitado había sido bastante amable, pero no había permitido acercarse demasiado, ni una audiencia a solas. Nadie iba a tocarlo esa noche, se había enterado junto a los demás de Llanuras Exaltadas y bajo ningún concepto iba alguien a acercarse demasiado. Su instinto paternal estaba encendido y miraba a todos sospechosamente. Con una mano en la espada. 

-Gracias Cullen- le dijo con una bonita sonrisa más relajado mientras se aproximaban a Palacio. Cullen se creyó morir por esa bonita criatura. 

-Y yo que pensaba que Cullen ya te había secuestrado para él solito a caballo en su corcel blanco- se oyó comentar a su lado Dorian. Nym llegó a ellos con su comandante y los recibió con una sonrisa como soles.- Te ves impecable Nym, habrá que guardarte de los guardas- le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo nervioso para calmarlo un poco. 

-Lo haras genial querido, a ver deja que te vea- dijo Viviene dándole las manitas y la vuelta- si, las mujeres tenemos gusto para esto. Nadie se resistirá a ti ya verás.- y diciendo esto sacó su abanico cual maruja.

-Estas precioso Kadan- dijo Bull por fin, logrando sacar palabra desde que lo vió aparecer. Se le estaba cayendo la baba prácticamente.- Simplemente perfecto- añadió cogiendo una de sus manitas. Y besándola con galantería haciendo sonrojar a Nym. Dorian alzó una ceja.

-No pensé que fueras un romántico - se burló el mago mientras Viviene se iba a espiar con una sonrisa detras de su abanico. 

-Lo soy para mí Kadan- contestó a la defensiva pero sin perder los modales, dejando su brazo para que su elfito se sujetara en él, como una dama. Este lo hizo con gusto y elegancia. 

Cullen sonrió viendo la felicidad de Nym en sus ojitos y orejitas tintineantes, mirando a Bull con amor. 

-Gracias por hacer esto Bull, se que no te gustan estas cosas- se apresuró a decir Nym mientras empezaban a andar por los jardines con su Ma-Vhenan, ante la vista sorprendida de la gente de corte.

Bull lo miró con cariño, 

-Todo lo hago por ti Kadan.- dijo con amor acariciando su brazo, Nym pensó que era para relajarlo, pero la verdad es que Bull se estaba poniendo muy tenso por el hecho de que oía cuchichear a algún estúpido de las orejas y raza del inquisidor. Estaba por explotar por dentro y empezar a arrancar cabeza y ensenarles lo que era respetar a su Kadan. Pero no podía, así que simplemente se limitó a marcar de forma indirecta su territorio. 

El resto de la noche pasó con intrigas palaciegas, mimetizandose todos en el baile y sus alrededores. Recolectando cotilleos, Leliana y Joshepine se encargaron de mantener los objetivos por partes y ayudarles con el juego de palacio. Para Nym fue algo difícil al principio, ya que no podía estar con Bull pero este lo tranquilizó guardandole las espaldas y apoyándolo en esa ardua tarea. Cuando conoció la emperatriz está aplaudió sus modales y dejó que se acercara al instante, agradandose mutuamente, tomando en consideración su aviso indirecto de asesinato siguiendo las normas del juego. 

Fue gracioso cuando dijeron el nombre de Cassandra completo y está gritó al orador que se callara. O que Cullen fuera acosado por admiradoras. Leliana le hizo reír de las vestimentas de la gente y se devirtió con la hermanita de Joshepine y sus experiencias de la niñez. Incluso Viviene coqueteo con varios hombres influyentes metiendioselos en el bolsillo.

Sin embargo pronto descubrió en sus incursiones de espionaje por el palacio que Briala, la antigua amante y espía de palacio había conspirado contra la corte y culpaba a Bernard de la matanza de elfos que encontraron en el espacio de los sirvientes...sin embargo no lo había impedido. Nym mandó a los hombres de Cullen a custodiar el lugar sin armar ruido. Nym se deprimió y enmudeció un rato volviendo de allí para empezar el baile, tantos de los suyos muertos...sin orejas... Pero todos lo arroparon, en especial Bull que evitó que mirara la escena más de lo conveniente. 

Después la prima de la emperatriz le invitó a un baile muy sospechoso donde tubo que bailar delante de todo el mundo. Sintiendo especialmente su círculo interno que miraba atento a cualquier intento de asesinato por parte de algún invitado. Y un Bull receloso. Dorian por su parte se encontraba casi divertido de todo aquello del juego con Viviene. 

Al acabar Nym descubrió que la prima era la asesina y había que rescatar al ala norte de sirvientes. Pues le había insinuado que Gaspard y Briala estaban compinchados. 

Así pues todos fueron al rescate, realizando con éxito y alivio para Nym el salvamento de una elfa del lugar. La cual prometió testificar cuando se diera la ocasión.

A la vuelta todo se notaba alborotado en la sala de baile. Pero no pudo entrar enseguida cuando el grupo volvió a replegarse. Una dama misteriosa se acercó a él.

-Inquisidor Lavellan, gusto en conocerlo.- dijo la señora de la corte haciendo volverse.- Soy Morrigan, la hechicera de la corte y se lo que estáis haciendo esta noche.

-Encantado, vaya, entonces vamos al grano Morrigan- respondió sorprendido el elfo viendo que no se andaba con rodeos y parecía no tener malas intenciones, sino prisa, como él.

-Me cae usted bien, pues le diré sin rodeos que se lo que ha estado haciendo esta noche y se lo agradezco mucho. Solo tengo una petición ante lo que estamos viviendo esta noche, que salve a la emperatriz, yo estoy con usted- informó la dama-Bruja con cortesía pero con ojos anelantes. 

Nym sonrió e hizo su reverencia.

-No se preocupe a eso voy - y con una sonrisa encantadora se fue de allí a zancadas a la sala de baile. Morrigan se sintió aliviada de encontrar otro líder como en Ferelden, que impusiera el bienestar de los demás por encima de todos. 

Cuando Lavellan entró informó a Cullen del chivatazo de Morrigan y que debían salvar a la emperatriz de su prima que estaba compinchados con Gaspard. 

Todo se hizo acorde a su plan y él mismo pudo hacer frente al asesino a sueldo y salvar a la emperatriz. Todo el mundo estuvo en conmoción y aprovecho su prima para huir del sitio. Sin embargo Nym y los demás pudieron alcanzar a la mujer en los jardines y derrotarla cara a cara. Nym intentó que se entregara, pero ella prefirió luchar hasta la muerte.

Cuando esto acabó Nym acabó agotado, pero tuvo energías para poder hacer su discurso junto a la emperatriz para que el imperio se uniera a la inquisición. Todo el mundo aplaudió y victoreó a ambos para unirse contra Corifeus. 

Nym con un suspiro le dijo a la emperatriz Celene que los miembros del complot eran Gaspar y Briala. Fueron prendidos de inmediato. 

Algo agobiado salió a la balconada a tomar el aire. Donde se encontró a Morrigan quien dió las gracias y pidió unirse a la Inquisición. Nym la aceptó, toda ayuda era poca.

-Kadan ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bull entrando al balcón cuando Morrigan se fue. Abranzandolo con sus brazos musculosos. Nym suspiró cansado pero agusto en esa calidez. 

-Si, cansado. Creo que no me gusta esto del Juego y la Corte. Pero me alegro el poder haber hecho la alianza y salvado a Celene- contestó recostándose en su pecho cerrando los ojos- No me gustan las mentiras, supongo- se sinceró el elfo haciendo que el corazón de Bull casi parara, recordando con cierta angustia sus intenciones cuando era Ben-Hassratte. Pero se obligó a relajarse, diciéndose que nunca lo sabría cuando esté se volvió para mirarlo entre sus brazos. Esta vez con hermosa sonrisa mientras sus orejitas tintineban.

-Bull...se que quisieras irte ya a casa pero...¿Podría pedirte un baile?- preguntó rojito el chico pero mirándolo a los ojos con súplica.

Bull sonrió con amor y se separó para inclinarse y ofrecer su brazo.   
-Inquisidor ¿Me permite secuestrarlo para este baile?- preguntó con picardía haciendo que su pareja diera un saltito feliz por el trato y aceptara sus brazo, poniéndose en posición de baile, escuchando la música desde el balcón. Bull comenzó el vals con una mano en la cinturita de su elfo y otra entrelazando sus manos en alto. Mirándose a los ojos con amor. Sus ojazos azules brillaban como las estrellas y estaban vibrantes y felices por ese momento. Por estar juntos. Siguiendo el paso dócilmente.

Siguieron el vals hasta que terminó suavemente. Nym se dejó caer con suavidad en el pecho y brazos de Bull con amorosidad, siendo recibido gustosamente.  
-Me haces tan feliz Bull- declaró mirándolo a los ojos, con una sinceridad infinita. A Bull le vibro el corazón de emoción.

-Y tu a mi Kadan- le respondió de igual manera, inclinándose a besar con dulzura esos apetitosos labios.   
" No te perderé, nunca dejaré que lo sepas" pensó angustiado Toro mientras lo besaba a un compás lento, sujetando con una mano su cabecita, atesorando lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Una criatura tan hermosa después de haber vivido cosas tan malas en su vida, siempre una mentira tras otra. Pero Nym, era real, verdadero, lo que le daba la cordura, no lo perdería por nada. 

-Mira ese obras de cuchillo, que escandalo- se oyó comentar detrás de ellos. Lo que hizo separarse y romper el mágico momento. 

Nym miró hacia abajo avergonzado y triste, el siempre oía los comentarios, pero intentaba hacer oídos sordos. Pero esa vez, delante Bull, realmente había dolido. Iba a tirar de la mano de Bull para irse a casa pero Bull no se movió del sitio. Este sin embargo se volvió hacia la persona, al parecer unos borrachos cuchicheaban la escena con desprecio. 

-Bull...- llamó en voz baja queriendo irse de allí cuanto antes. 

Pero el Qunari no estaba por la labor. Su mente estaba hecha una furia "Como se atreven, como se atreven a burlarse de él" pensó rugiendo mientras se acercaba con pasos poderosos y la cara sombría hacia ellos. Lo había visto, como el daño de esas palabras lo habían disparado y dañado de lleno, apagando esos ojazos y agachándo sus hermosas orejas. Nunca lo había visto humillado pero esa sería la última vez, nunca jamas volverían a meterse con su Kadan. 

Bull no se contuvo, cogió del cuello a uno de ellos y lo tiró rudamente contra el suelo. Replegando a los asistentes del lugar. 

-¡Bull!- exclamó preocupado el elfo sin atreverse a moverse del sitio.

-Mira amigo, yo estaba intentando ser amable, romántico y cortes esta noche para mi pareja, puesto que iba a ser larga y dura. Pero me temo que tus comentarios obscenos lo han fastidiado. Así que...- empezó a decir con aire peligroso pisoteando su espalda para mantenerlo en el sitio- disculpate ahora mismo- ordenó tenebroso. 

El hombre obedeció al instante ante el sosprebdido y preocupado Nym. Que aceptó enseguida las disculpas antes de que llegara su amante a matarlo. 

Cuando Bull lo dejó ir a regañadientes. 

-Perdona por eso Kadan, pero no soporto que te digan esas cosas y- intentó escusarse acercándose a su amante pero no pudo terminar pues Nym se hechó a sus brazos y le dió un sorpresivo beso a sus labios. Bull correspondió al segundo abrazándolo. 

-Nunca antes hizo alguien eso por mi...gracias- susurró Lavellan con sus caras cerca. 

-Yo siempre lo haré Nym. Siempre te protegeré. De lo que sea.-dijo el hombre besándole de vuelta con más pasión. Sin darse cuenta la temperatura de ambos fue subiendo entre beso y beso. 

-¿Quieres hacerlo en algún lugar secreto de palacio?- preguntó el Qunari en su oído haciéndolo estremecer. 

-Prefiero ir a casa...Cama~- gimió suplicante mientras su oreja era saboreada. 

Bull rió por lo bajo. Relajaría a su chico como se merecía esa noche. Dandoselo todo.


	12. El Velo y El Antiguo

Cullen se aproximaba hacia los aposentos del inquisidor, repasando los papeles que tenía entre mano. Sabía que la noche pasada había sido dura y por ello lo habían dejado dormir hasta que despertara. Pero la inesperada incorporación de Morrigan al grupo había hecho que su aportación con un espejo mágico hubiera puesto a todos patas arriba. Así pues fue ha avisar al joven elfo lo más suavemente posible de que necesitaban su presencia. 

El comandante se mordió un poco el labio, sintiéndose culpable de perturbar su merecido descanso. Nym se merecía eso y más, tan bueno, siempre a disposición de todos...parecía una bendición de Andraste para curar el mundo de su negrura. 

El hombre suspiró cuando estuvo situado en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio. Preparándose para ver la escena que le llenaría de celos, un posesivo Bull abrazando a un dulcemente dormido Nym. 

Entonces algo lo desconcertó, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Entró tanteando el terreno en penumbra, vislumbró una figura esbelta y desnuda en la cama, arropada parcialmente por un endredón blanco. Era la increíble figura pecaminosa de Nym, dormida en esa enorme cama. Y para su desconcierto no había presencia de Bull. 

Cullen vacilante se acercó un poco, llamándolo en voz baja, deslizando sin querer una de las cortinas que pisó en el camino. Dejando ver perfectamente el hermoso cuerpo. Haciendo que Nym mugiente en sueños algo molesto. 

-Inquisidor...- llamó a la vez embobado por su belleza e inseguro por no saber si volver más tarde al verlo parcialmente en cueros.  

Pero entonces algo vió que lo hizo pararse en seco. Delante de la cama. Marcas. Marcas rojas y mordidas, algún rasguño por esa hermosa piel nivea. Por su hermoso cuello de cisne, la piel blanca había sido profanada en su espalda también. Sus muñecas, tenían marcas sonrosadas de haber sido restringidas hace unas horas. Para la mente de Cullen, el cuerpo de Nym había sido maltratado.

-Nym- llamó sin darse cuenta esta vez en voz alta y angustiada, haciendo que el elfito se despertara por el volumen. 

Nym erizo sus orejitas abriendo sus ojazos aturdido.   
-¿Hm?- preguntó aturdido el chico levantando un poco la cabeza. Viendo a un Cullen preocupado y a la vez con ojos llenos de ira. Respirando con dificultad semiagachado a su lado. -¿Cullen?¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado sentándose de rodillas a la vez que semi tapaba con el endredón, dejándolo ver más frágil. 

-¿Que te ha hecho...?- preguntó sockeado el hombre y con voz algo cargada de ira, con sus manos en el aire no sabiendo si tocarlo o no.

-¿Que?¿Quien me ha hecho que?- preguntó aun preocupado pero desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza confuso. 

-Perdoname Kadan, me costó encontrar la crema- apareció entonces en la puerta Bull. Quedándose sorprendido de ver ahí al comandante y parándose en seco. Este se volvió, en sus ojos había furia ciega. -¿Cullen?¿Estas bien Kadan?- preguntó el Toro viendo la carita preocupada de su Nym que tampoco parecía saber lo que estaba pasando. 

Nym fue a contestar pero Cullen se puso entre ellos en posición de combate. Con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, desafiante.   
-Ni un paso más. No te acerques a él- dijo Cullen, no sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de poner fin a aquello que pasara entre ellos. El solo echo de pensar que ese frágil cuerpo del elfo en contra posición del musculoso y enorme del Qunari...su mente solo percibía peligro inminente para Nym, debía de pararlo, debía de poner a su dulce inquisidor  a salvo. 

-Whoa chico grande, tranquilizese ¿Kadan estás bien?- respondió el Toro con actitud calmada, viendo como su amado temblaba un poquito a causa de la larga sesión anterior. Su mandíbula se tensó , se había pasado un poco, pero el chico no dijo Katoh ni una vez...él mismo le pidió más y más..."quizás deba de ponerle algún límite" pensó seriamente el Qunari pensando en que sería lo mejor para su chico. 

-Si Ma-Vhenan, pero creo que te dejaste la puerta abierta y Cullen- empezó a decir el elfito meneando las orejitas algo angustiado. Pero fue interrumpido por un paso hacia delante de Cullen y un sonido metálico de su espada que estaba a punto de ser desenvainada. Viendo como Bull intentaba acercarse despacio al objeto de sus amores. 

-¡Tú le has hecho esas marcas!¡Y yo que pensaba que eras de fiar!- casi gritó alterado el hombre con los ojos casi rojos. Nym le había ayudado hacía ya meses a dejar el lirio , pero la ira primitiva le segia hirviendo por dentro. 

Nym angustiado porque alguno saliera herido solo pudo actuar como le dictó el corazón. Abrazó por detrás a Cullen dejándolo paralizado en el sitio. Sintiendo ese cuerpo desnudo contra su coraza, retumbando su corazón al máximo y disipando su ira.

-Cullen porfavor escúchame, todo está bien. Es un malentendido. Porfavor tranquilízate y deja que te contemos - susurró tranquilo el elfito con su cabeza enterrada en una de sus placas protectoras. 

Cullen, acostumbrado a las órdenes se paró en seco y guardo su arma semidesembainada al momento. Sin embargo no dejando de mirar al Qunari. El cual intentó acercarse de nuevo.   
-Quedate dónde estás bestia - gruñó con el fuego asesino dentro de él.

El Qunari bufó cada vez más impaciente y arto, viendo como su Kadan temblaba de miedo y pendiente de cuidados. 

-Escúchame hombrecillo, no es lo que tú crees y como sigas sin escuchar, Nym tendrá que buscarse otro Comandante. Él me necesita ahora y tú solo estás en impidiendolo - intentó explicar cabreado Bull,empezando a estrujar el bote de crema que tenía en la mano. También le molestaba de sobremanera que el hombre estuviera viendo la desnuced de su amante, se suponía que esa visión era solo suya.

-Cullen...siéntate y comprenderás todo, es una orden- pidió el dulce elfo separándose un poco. Agarrándolo del brazo para que lo mirara.-Bull, quédate ahí hasta que termine ¿Si?- le pidió con suavidad el pequeño- mirándolo con amor. Bull con un suspiro obedeció impaciente.

Cuando este lo hizo no lo pudo resistir esos ojazos tremendamente hermosos y obedeció. 

-Si, mi Inquisidor.- respondió casi mecánicamente hipnotizado, sentándose al borde de la cama. 

Con un suspiro de alivio Nym comenzó a explicarle lo que era el bondange y que esa sesión había sido especialmente intensa ya que fue una noche dura. Él mismo lo pedía y Bull siempre lo cuidaba. 

A medida que pasaba la voz explicativa de Nym, Cullen iba cambiando su rostro preocupado y furioso a uno rojo y avergonzado. Parecía que llevaba un cartel que decía: tierra tragarme.

-Y-yo...lo siento Inquisidor...yo no..- empezó a balbucear avergonzado, ante esto le pidió a Bull con un gesto que ya podía acercarse. Este resopló exasperado como diciendo "por fin" y obedeció sentándose junto a su Kadan. Preparando la crema para empezar sus cuidados. 

Nym bajó un poco el endredón mientras daba un tierno beso a Bull.   
-Gracias por tu paciencia Bull- agradeció mientras el Qunari le proporcionaba la suave crema en las marcas de sus homo platos. 

Bull negó con la cabeza algo molesto consigo mismo.  
\- Tendría que haber cerrado la puerta...tener la crema con nosotros. Me descuidé mucho esta noche. Perdóname Kadan- respondió con culposidad mirándolo a los ojos "Miraló, si no hubieras centrado tanto tú placer en verlo embuido en su sumisión no estaría tan frágil....joder como tiembla" se reprochó mentalmente a sí mismo repartiendo con cariño el inguento.

-Tonto, no pienses eso- reprochó el elfito débil mente, manteniendo el endredón consigo. 

-¿Entonces...tú estás bien?¿No te castigó o algo así?- preguntó aun confuso el caballero rascándose la cabeza, viendo la tierna escena.

-Por los dioses no, yo nunca le haría daño. Siempre el objetivo es que libere sus tensiones, que  esté cómodo- explicó el Toro molesto a la intrusión de su privacidad y de su Kadan. 

-Entonces tú...- no llegó a acabar la frase hacia Nym ya que este se acercó al caballero y le dió un suave meso en la mejilla para que se relajara.

-Estoy perfectamente, solo un poco cansado. Agradezco mucho como me proteges, pero no te preocupes por esto, todo está  bien- Ese simple gesto hizo que Bull bufara por la nariz celoso, y que Cullen se relajara por fin y se quedará extasiado con el toque de ese ser perfecto que lo miraba con cariño- Ahora dime Cullen, que querías contarme- terminó diciendo el hombre poniéndose de nuevo cerca de Bull quien lo cogió por la cintura para evitar que fuera junto al comandante de nuevo mientras seguía aplicando la crema de ese cuerpecito tembloroso. Se prometió a sí mismo no volverer a llevarlo tan al límite de nuevo.

\-----

-Bull, estoy bien- repitió por tercera vez con dulzura en el campo de batalla donde todos se preparaban para tomar el Eluvian de las antiguas ruinas elficas antes que Corifeus. Según el Eluvian que le consiguió Morrigan y le explicó a sus consejeros quizás fuera el objeto que estaba intentando dar con Dagna para llegar al velo. 

Celene y estaba allí con sus tropas, dadas a la inquisición en ese momento. Uniéndose a la lucha como prometió. Nym había también llegado con los suyos y hecho que todo su círculo interno se uniera al combate. 

Sin embargo Bull estaba preocupado. Su pequeño no había descansado bien por su culpa. Pudiéndo ser objetivo fácil de cualquiera, quería ponerle en retaguardia como hacían normalmente las personas importantes, pero este se negó suavemente alegando que su honor está por encima de eso. Que debía proteger a sus hombres "Maldita sea, porque eres tan bueno" pensó angustiado ante su determinación. 

-Kadan...- susurró acariciándole la cinturita con preocupación. Tan hermosa y fragil figura, no quería que se arriesgará. - Quiero entonces que no te separes de mí.

Nym sonrió con calidez y le besó tiernamente en la boca.

-Todo estará bien Bull- le tranquilizó entre sus musculosos brazos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con amor. 

Y así fueron todos a la carga, abriendo paso y cerrando grietas con su mano. Derribando enemigos de Corifeus y llegando finalmente al antiguo templo elfico. Sin embargo Corifeus llegó junto con su dragón al puente. Todos se pusieron inconscientemente alrededor de Lavellan, incluida Morrigan que había hecho migas con el inquisidor.

-Nym Lavellan, he estado investigando sobre ti. No me sorprende que hayas llegado antes que yo aquí - dijo con su voz de ultratumba mientras caminaba despacio rodeado de sus hombres. - Dulce, Valiente, líder, defensor....bello. Sin duda serás una gran reina a mi lado.- ronroneo con la sedosidad de un amante que le puso la piel de gallina al elfito. 

Las venas de Bull subieron por su cuello llenas de furia mientras todos estaban delante del inquisidor en forma de ataque. 

El combate fue rápido, con ayuda de su mano del velo consiguieron pasar la puerta y cerrarla justo antes de que el dragón entrará en el templo. Sin embargo no fue mucho el tiempo de alivio, pues Dagna y los elfos antiguos que guardan el lugar luchando entre ellos. Gracias a Nym, Solas y Sera pudieron convencer a los elfos para unirse a su lado con su idioma Dalish, incluso Dagna fue convencida después de que Nym le mostrara el informe de Leliana donde demostraba que solo era un títere para Corifeus. Esta cabreada se marchó hacia su señor para hacerle frente. 

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al Eluvian que tanto buscaban, vieron un inmenso pozo delante suyo. Al parecer eso era lo que realmente Corifeus buscaba. Morrigan, sorprendida, interrogó al jefe de los guardianes Dalish que era ese artefacto. Al parecer ponía en contacto con los dioses cuando alguien lo bebía. Quizás Corifeus lo quisiera como erramienta para ver si eso era cierto o quizás le bastaba con destruir esa arma tan poderosa para los elfos.

Sin embargo no pudieron completar mucho más pues Corifeus llegó con sus tropas al santuario. 

-¡Morrigan, bebe del pozo!- gritó Nym mientras desplegaba a los suyos para entretener al enemigo. 

Morrigan pudo hacerlo a tiempo. Sin embargo nadie se esperaba que el dragón entrará como un proyectil hacia Nym atrapandolo al vuelo entre sus garras haciéndole perder su bastón. 

-¡Nym!- gritaron asustados todos al verlo capturado y alegando mientras pataleaba e intentaba 

Todos intentaron acuchillar y disparar al dragón pero fue inútil. Toro incluso le lanzó su espadón rasgando una de las patas, pero no surgió ningún efecto. "No,no,no,no. Nym. NO" pensó demencialmente mientras corría con los demás intentando en vano hacer algo. 

-¡Estaré Bien!¡Vosotros salid!- gritó Nym desde el aire mientras se alejaba en un intento de poner a sus amigos a salvo mientras los elfos antiguos combatían a los venatori de Corifeus. 

Bull se vió entonces arrastrado por los demás viendo como Corifeus se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa triunfante mientras el dragón se alejaba a lo lejos. 

-¡No!¡Kadan!- exclamó fuera de si, pero Dorian ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia el Eluvian con su magia junto con Morrigan. En cuanto se quiso dar cuenta estaban todos ya en la inquisición, en Feudo Celestial a través del espejo. 

\-----

Nym no aguantó mucho las presiones de los altos vuelos, por lo que se desmayó al poco tiempo de intentar luchar en vano con su magia y grieta.

Cuando despertó no estaba ya en las garras del dragón. Sino en una habitación muy lujosa. Al principio parpadeó asustado y atontado. Vió que estaba en una cama grande y roja con bordados dorados. No pudo ver mucho más , pues vió que por la ventana era de noche y solo un candelabro iluminaba la salita.

Intentó sentarse para recopilar lo ocurrido, pero algo no se lo permitió, tenía las manos atadas al cabezero de la cama. Pero no era como las suaves ataduras de Bull que lo hacían sentir seguro, estas eran cuerdas ásperas que lo sujetaban fuertemente sin piedad. 

"Espero que estén bien, Bull..." fue lo primero que pensó al recordar a su Ma-Vhenan y todo el recuerdo del templo. Recordó con tristeza su cara y sus acciones desesperadas y violentas por recuperarlo por las garras del dragón, su desesperación...Nunca le había dolió tanto ver unos ojos tan angustiados. Incluso pudo ver el animal fiero que se encontraba tras ellos. 

Cerró los ojos y sollozó, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegara allí Corifeus. Solo esperaba que todos los demás pudieran pararlo...aunque cuando llegaran quizás no quedara nada de él ya. 

-Te has tardado Inquisidor- dijo por fin la voz de Corifeus apareciendo entre las obras. Riéndose por lo bajo cuando esté lo miró con desafío a pesar de su visible miedo en el temblor de su cuerpo. 

-Aunque me retengas aquí no puedes parar a la inquisición.- dijo lleno de una valentía que no sentía mientras intenta desatarse inutilmente.

Corifeus rió por lo bajo divertido de verlo luchar inútilmente. 

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo mis tropas están atacando la inquisición aprovechando la conmocion de tu secuestro- respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia el elfo, oliendo el aroma de su cuello. Nym se retorció e intentó separarse- No sabes el tiempo que he estado pensando en ti, serás sin duda una gran reina en cuanto te dome.

Y diciendo eso empezó a arrancar y rasgar su ropa haciendo jadear del susto. 

-No nos vencerás tan facil- respondió ante esas noticias el elfito, pero su voz se escuchó más termula al sentir como su grieta y magia no respondían mientras esas garras lo desnudaban sin piedad.

-Eso lo veremos está misma noche. Vas a pertenecerme mi pequeña áncora - ronroneó disponiéndose encima de él mientras se quitaba la túnica de maestre. 

Nym intentó revolverse con desesperación, él quería ser solo de Bull. Un sollozó asustado salió cuando el malvado mago mordió su cuello haciéndole sangre " Perdóname Bull, soy tan débil..." Pensó con enorme tristeza y pánico. 

-No te resistas precioso, esta noche es la próxima de muchas- ronroneó contento con su asustadiza presa, excitando se con sus vanos intentos de escapar. Agarrando los muslos y separandolos bruscamente. 

-¡No!¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó desbocado entre lágrimas. 

Pero fue en vano, pronto fue penetrado con brusquedad y al instante envestido sin piedad. El dolor desgarrador lo dejó sin voz , sin poder si quiera gritar. Quedándose finalmente mudo y hecho un trapo cuando acabó. "Bull, sobrevive por favor,mantente a salvo" Pensando por última vez en el rostro de su amado antes de caer otra vez en la inconsciencia. 

\---------------

-¡Porque demonios me habeis encerrado¡-Gritó desbocado el Qunari a Leliana y Cullen desde su celda mágica creada por Dorian. 

-Porque lo unico que has hecho desde que llegasteis aqui es golpear todo lo que tenias a tu alcance, casi matas a la mitad de los guardias. Ni tus Chargers han podido pararte.-Respondió Cullen moviéndose como un león enjaulado, esperando la respuesta de Joshepine con Celene para llevar el plan conjunto de rescatar al Inquisidor. 

Bull resopló por la nariz cabreado, sus ojos estaban nublados de ira y dolor. Las venas surcaban todo su cuerpo. Estaba en plena furia Qunari desde que ese maldito dragón le robó a su Kadan con sus sucias garras. El solo pensar lo que le estaria hacaiendo ahora ese Antiguo lo cegaba y no podia pensar con claridad...solo deseaba encontrarlo y despedazarlo, todo aquello que haya dañado 

-Si queremos rescatar a Nym debemos tener la mente fria. No tenemos indicios de donde puede estar la guarida de Corifeus, pero según lo que nos diga ahora Joshepine podemos ponernos a actuar-Dijo Leliana con serenidad, pero tampoco podía evitar morderse las uñas. 

Cuando por fin vino Joshepine informó que la inquisición estaba siendo atacada de nuevo. Pero lo bueno era que si ganaban la batalla podrían sonacarle a algún prisionero el paradero de Nym. 

-¿Si te sacamos, cumplirás?¿No te volverás un loco que matará a los nuestros?- preguntó Leliana con mirada dura viendo como Joshepine intentaba lo suyo en no desacerse en lágrimas por el secuestro repentino del inquisidor. Todos estaban destrozados. 

-Tienes mi palabra de que ganaremos está batalla, si eso me conduce a Nym- gruñó Bull como un animal cabreado. 

-Suficiente para mí- sentenció Cullen abriendo la celda mágica y otorgándole su arma.  También estaba ansioso por encontrarlo, no quería pensar los tenebrosos momentos que estaría pasando ahora ese dulce elfo. 

La batalla fue luchada duramente junto a las tropas orlesianas, incluso círculo rojo y los Dalish antiguos se unieron a la batalla al saber que el inquisidor había sido raptado por Corifeus. Morrigan invocó a su dragón gracias a que había bebido del pozo. Y gracias a esa unión la batalla fue ganada y varios prisioneros fueron arrestados. El círculo interno, en especial Bull tuvo que ser retenido por los miembros con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Ya que la sed de sangre estaba en el aire, en especial la de Bull que fue retenido por Dorian y Solas con su magia. 

Gracias al interrogatorio de Leliana consiguieron el paradero de Corifeus esa misma  noche.  Todos se organizaron y pronto comenzaron la marcha hacia el lugar secreto del enemigo.

"Ya voy Nym...resiste, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás. Lo prometo" pensó furioso y angustiado cuando se calmó al saber a dónde tenía que dirigirse y tener un nuevo objetivo que lo encaminara a Nym.


	13. Mimos y recuperación

Cuando consiguieron penetrar en la fortaleza oculta en las montañas, las tropas de la inquisición arrasaron con todo lo que veía a su paso. 

Corifeus, furioso e impresionado de que hubieran conseguido una alianza tan poderosa, montó con su dragón arremetiendo sin piedad a las tropas enemigas. Sin embargo no hubo una gran diferencia, ya que Morrigan apareció con el suyo en sus narices. 

La batalla fue dura, pero finalmente consiguieron vencer y matar al dragón negro. Corifeus, debilitado fue prendido y puesto a disposición del consejo, para ver que hacían con él. 

Todo el círculo interno y genete de confianza de cada uno . Bull, con especial furia e insistencia fue a las mazmorras destrozando una a una gritando el nombre de Nym como un poseído. Ni siquiera la guerra lo había agotado. Estaba tan ansioso, había luchado con ferocidad inmensa y ahora necesitaba el ancla de su cordura, su Kadan, su Nym. 

Pero fue Cullen quien encontró al inquisidor cuando investigaban las dependencias superiores. 

-¿Inquisidor?- preguntó vacilante viendo la figura desnuda y desmayada atada a la cama. 

En un santiamén liberó al elfo de sus restricciones y lo inspeccionó recogiendo la cara inerte entre sus manos.

-Por Andraste...- pensó preocupado al ver los rasguños y la sangre que goteaba por alguna herida abierta. Estaba lleno de moretones y rasgaduras, el cuello maltratado y entre sus muslos había semen y sangre. 

Repidamente reaccionó cogiendo una manta y la envolvió en ella como si fuera un bebé. Y lo cogió con cuidado acunandolo en sus brazos como si fuera un padre amoroso.

-En verdad Bull te ama peque- susurró mirándole el rostro entre cariño y preocupación, pensando que no tenía nada que ver esa marcas de maltrato con las hechas por Bull en sus juegos sexuales.-Aguanta, ahora estás a salvo- dijo con voz quebrada mirando la débil respiración del chico "Tan frágil" pensó con angustia mientras sentía la el débil peso del delgado cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia el punto de reunión citado en caso de encontrarlo. 

En el camino no lo dejó de mirar ni un momento, besándolo en la frente para acallar un sollozó inevitable al verlo tan usado. Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Dorian en el camino. El cual se aproximó rápidamente al ver lo que portaba el hombre.   
Pero al llegar se le cortó la respiración y su cara se llenó de consternación y angustia. 

-No...será hijo de puta...- fue lo único que atinó a decir poniendo una mano temblorosa en la mejilla del inconsciente Nym.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ojazos de Nym se abrieron lentamente con un gemidito. Los otros jadearon de sorpresa e inclinaron más su cabeza mirándolo con preocupación y atención.

-Cullen...Dorian..- reconoció con voz débil. Recordando con cansancio todos los acontecimientos.-Bull... Todos...¿Bien..?- intentó pronunciar con voz que se iba apagando de a poco.

Cullen sollozó sin querer de nuevo al ver tan pura alma destrozada al pensar primero en los demás después de lo pasado. 

-Si Nym, todos estamos bien. La inquisición ha ganado a Corifeus, todo está bien- le respondió con voz calmada Dorian mientras le apartaba el pelo de su frente. Con esa acción Nym volvió a cerrar sus ojitos cansado.

Ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron. Procediendo a llevar al punto de encuentro al bultito que Cullen llevaba entre manos.

Cuando llegaron todo el mundo estaba intentando de retener al furioso Bull, el cual había estado rompiendo todo lo que había a su paso y matando a los prisioneros. Fustrado de no encontrar a Nym y la idea de que posiblemente estuviera muerto hacia que su cordura se perdiera. Ahora era solo un animal salvaje y peligroso que buscaba sangre a toda costa. 

¡Jefe!¡Mire!- gritó a la desesperada Krem de parar a Iron Bull en medio de su ira, a este paso los mataría a todos, tanto aliados como enemigos. 

Cuando Bull se volvió con rugido gutural dispuesto a matar lo que tuviera delante lo vió.  El pelo rojo de Nym que asomaba entre esas mantas que portaba los brazos de Cullen. Bull fue a pasos agigantados. Todos se encogieron de expectación 

-¿Vivo?- fue lo único que pudo decir Bull al llegar allí, con la voz temerosa viendo el hermoso rostro maltratado de su Kadan. Haciendo que su bestia comenzara a disiparse duditativamente.

Cullen asintió y ante el suspiro de alivio con sollozo de Bull no se opuso que lo cogiera con una suavidad extrema. 

La cara de Bull era de alivio y angustia viendo como esa débil respiración estaba ahí. Su cordura volvió cuando esos hermosos ojos azules se abrieron y sus orejitas tintinearon un poco de felicidad al reconocer a su amado. Bull le devolvió una sonrisa con un jadeo. Intentando decir algo, pero sin poder por la emoción del momento. 

Débilmente una manita delicada se alzó en esas mantas y tocó cómo pudo la mandíbula de Bull.  
-Ma-Vhenan...todo está bien- susurró con voz pequeña justo antes de desvanecerse de nuevo en sus brazos con cansancio. 

Bull cayó de rodillas con pesadez y sin poder resistirlo más lloró abiertamente sin dejar de mirar a su elfo. Juntando sus frentes, deseando borrarle todo el daño que le hicieron.

\-----

Los días siguientes Nym estuvo envuelto en el calor de mantas y un gran cuerpo musculoso y gris que no se separaba de él más que lo mínimo indispensable. Casi no estuvo consciente mientras las posiciones de Solas y Viviene hacían efecto en su cuerpo. Cerrándolo y desinfectado las heridas. 

Bull intentaba hacerle comer cuando esté despertaba débilmente. Pero casi no lo conseguía, el chico apenas tenía fuerzas para dejarse llevarse al baño o beber agua y alimentos blandos. Sus ojazos estaban apagados y apenas había salido sonido de su boca. Bull estaba roto por dentro y lo único que podía hacer era mimarlo y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras cuando tenía una pesadilla. Sus caricias se unían a sus mimos por la espalda y su pelo, consiguiendo hacerle ronronear, dejándolo de nuevo adormilado. 

En todo ese tiempo Nym estuvo en posición fetal acurrucado al musculoso pecho de Bull. Cómo si tuviera miedo de quedarse fuera de sus protectores defensas en cualquier momento. 

-N-no te vayas Bull...- sollozó una vez en sueños mientas se aferraba a sus músculos. 

Bull que estaba dándole mimos en su pelo aprovechó a juntar sus caras, mirándolo con compasión. Enterrando la suya en su sedoso pelo.

-Sssh, no Kadan. No voy a ninguna parte. Siempre estaré a tu lado- le tranquilizaba repartiendo besos para luego acunarlo más contra sí. Soltando unas pocas lágrimas de impotencia. Bull era un hombre de acción, el hecho de ver sufrir a su Nym y no poder hacer algo que lo ayudará de inmediato lo mataba. Su furia contra Corifeus estaba allí, pero no le dejaban acercarse, de todas maneras su Nym le necesitaba, ahora no era el momento de su venganza.

Más días pasaron y Cole y el gato gordo fueron de gran ayuda. Consiguiendo que Nym se sentará en la cama unas horas y tuviera una mínima conversación con ellos y jugar un poco a las cartas de manera suave con Varric y Dorian. Estos lo miraban preocupados pero sabían que no podían hacer más que esperar que el tiempo curará. Los relatos de Varric, los cuidados de Cassandra como madre para ayudarle a comer, las pociones y chequeos de Solas y Viviene. Los chismorreos de Leliana y Joshepine, las galletas de Sera y sus exitosos intentos de tomarlas con ella en el balcón para que tomara él aire (que solo aceptaba después de asegurarse de que Bull estuviera detrás de él en todo momento). Las tallas de Blackwall. Las visitas de Cullen contándole las novedades del día en Feudo Celestial. Todo fue clave para que por fin Nym saliera de la habitación con algo de miedo.

-Tomalo con calma peque, estoy justo a tu lado- le dijo con calidez Bull poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras caminaban por el patio. 

Nym bajó algo la cabeza en respuesta, Bull lo miró preocupado y parándose el paseo por un momento.

-Lo siento Bull...he sido tan débil, no me dejes por favor- susurró empezando a llorar de nuevo.  

Ante esto Bull se agachó a su altura y le cogió de los hombros Mara mirarlo seriamente. Rompiéndose al ver esos ojazos cargados de dolor.

-Escuchame bien, nunca, jamas te abandonaré . Voy a estar te guste o no a tu lado y olvida eso de ser débil. Eres increíblemente fuerte pasando todo esto.- la voz de Bull era dura pero arrolladora, haciendo ver a Nym que aquello era verdad. 

Sin poder remediarlo hipó agachándo sus orejitas para un segundo después abrazarlo. 

-Gracias Bull. Te amo tanto Ma-Vhenan- le susurró apretándolo fuerte.

-y yo a ti Nym. Te amo mi Kadan- correspondió gustoso a ese apretón. Para luego separarse y darse un tierno beso tan esperado. Disipando los miedos de ambos.  Haciendo que las orejitas de Nym tintinearon de nuevo hacia arriba.

A partir de ese beso todo fue más fluido y fácil para alegría de todos. Hasta el punto que el consejo se atrevió a preguntar qué hacer con Corifeus encerrado en las mazmorras. Bull los miró con reprobación al ver como si chico se puso blanco. Pero este dictó sentencia como solía hacer. Dictando que sería lo mejor tirarlo al velo con la última grieta que quedaba por cerrar en Bosque Arbóreo. Cassandra se sintió algo decepcionada al saber que no podría torturarlo todos los días como había hecho desde que llegó, cortando sus genitales en pedacitos.

Y así lo hicieron, los guardias de la inquisición, su círculo interno y Celene con sus tropas. Echaron a Corifeus del lugar con un fuerte empentón. La criatura estaba mutilada por las torturas y casi no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

A Nym se le tapó los ojos hasta que el engendro estuvo dentro del portal. Cuando el inquisidor estuvo delante y con visión aspiró profundamente y cerró el último portal alzando su mano izquierda. 

La ovación de todos se dió en cuanto el chasquido de cierre se hizo en el lugar. Vitoreando y aplaudiendo el nombre del inquisidor. Con renovadas fuerzas Nym hizo su discurso emotivo y alentador a todos los allí presentes. Generando más alegría y euforia. Pero lo que más hizo feliz a Nym fue la mirada orgullosa de Bull mientras aplaudía desde abajo. 

\------

Nym rió desde su posición apoyado en la barra de la taberna  mientras su oreja era cosquillada por los besos de Bull. El cual había acorralado suavemente, teniendo en cuenta cada gesto de su elfito, si detectaba alguna incomodidad pararía al momento. Simplemente quería tantear el terreno sexual de forma suave y lenta, cariñosa. Intentando entrar de nuevo a sanar su vida amorosa.

Este sonrió y sus corazón latió de nuevo feliz de oír de nuevo esa dulce risa melodiosa.

-Temia tanto no volver a oír esa dulce melodía -le susurró besándole el cuello con mimo y parandose a oler su dulce fragancia que apareció mucho más potente desde esa mañana que echaron a Corifeus al Velo. Haciéndolo ronronear con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tonto Bull- dijo juguetonamente mientras acariciaba uno de sus musculosos brazos. Para luego reír de nuevo y retorcerse por las cosquillas de una nariz traviesa de Bull que acariciaba su cuello. 

Bull sonrió aún más feliz de cómo se relajaba entre sus brazos. Todo el mundo celebraba la derrota de Corifeus y la vuelta del Inquisidor a la vida activa. Y después de una larga noche de fiesta con todo el círculo interno ahora tenían un rato para ellos solos. Pues Cullen había sido desmantelado en las cartas de Varric por Joshepine y había tenido que huir desnudo y la mayoría se había retirado ya  para no ver el espectáculo y complacida de ver a su dulce jefe más recuperado y en buenas manos. 

Bull se separó un poco viendo amor en los ojos de Nym y procedió a besarle con lentitud. Las orejitas de Nym bajaron hacia abajo de forma sumisa pero tintinearon de gusto. La sesión de besos fue lenta y muy bonita. Calentándose un poco. Se separaron suspirando y juntando sus frentes al calor del fuego. 

-Tu...querrías...- preguntó lentamente sin querer ser demasiado directo el Toro. 

-Si, quiero intentarlo. Todo que sea contigo, es maravilloso.- respondió Nym enamorado mirándolo a los ojos. 

Bull suspiró de nuevo drogado de enamoramiento y lo volvió a besar sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Donde quieres Kadan?- preguntó al separarse dándole las manos. 

Nym pareció pensarlo un momento. Pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

-En la habitación del ático de la taberna. Las estrellas son tan bonitas ahí - dijo anelantes por aprobación provocando una sonrisa gigante y boba de Bull.

-Ahí será pues mi Kadan- contestó diligente dejándose llevar por la mano de su amante. 

Pronto llegaron allí y Nym se quitó las botas, encendió el fuego mientras Bull se quitaba la coraza de su pecho. 

-Kadan- llenó Bull con dulzura mientras esté se subía a la cama con elegancia casi felina - Me dentré cuando tú me lo pidas, digas Katoh o digas parar, me duele...hoy es especial y si quieres todas las demás también pueden serlo- explicó viendo como se recostaba a su lado con dulzura. 

Este como respuesta lo besó rápidamente en los labios.

-Gracias Bull, solo...hasta que me sienta seguro- dijo el elfito acariciando uno de sus cuernos. 

Bull rió por lo bajo y lo besó de nuevo. Iba a ser una noche larga. 

Puso a Nym debajo suyo con suavidad en medio de los besos. Acariciándole la cinturita con suavidad. 

Poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa, desabrochando lo de arriba e inclinándose un poco hacia adelabte para bajar su camisa con suavidad. Todo ello sin dejar su hermosa sesión de besos. 

De ahí pasó a besar su cuello con reverencia, admirando ese cuerpo ya sanado de Nym. Recostándose de nuevo en la cama. 

Los besos fueron bajando en cuanto recibieron un suspiro de gusto por parte de Nym mientras esté tocaba distraídamente los cuernos de Toro con mimo. 

Bull, feliz por saber cumplir su misión, se deleitó con sus pezones como si de un caramelo se tratara, haciendo gemir a Lavellan de manera dulce y golosa a los oídos de Bull. 

El camino de la boca de Bull llegó hasta su hombligo, donde generó cosquillas deliciosas a su amado. Sacándole un par de risitas, haciendo sonreír a Bull. 

Levantó un momento la cabeza hacia Nym. Consiguiendo una visión perfecta de un Nym rojito y algo excitado por sus atenciones, que le miraba con amor infinito.

-¿Qué ocurre Ma-Vhenan?- preguntó dulcemente el chico. 

Bull escaló de nuevo hasta su carita.

-Te amo, ni te imaginas cuánto Nym- confesó por segunda vez el Toro, sorprendiendo por un segundo a su Nym. Para un segundo después extender sus brazos, haciendo que Bull acudiera a ellos. Estrechando a Nym entre sus brazos.

-y yo te amo a ti Bull- respondió correspondiendo al abrazo. 

-Siento tanto lo que pasó....yo no pude salvarte a tiempo...Mi cordura estuvo a punto de esfumarse...- susurró Bull contra su pelo. Lleno de culpa. 

-Bull, todo está bien ahora. Además todo ha salido bien al final. Eso es lo que importa- le susurró de vuelta acariciando sus músculos con amor. Haciendo que lo mirara. Con el movimiento ambas erecciones se rozaron, provocando un gemido sorpresivo de ambos. 

Bull lo besó de nuevo y comenzó a quitar el pantalón de Nym magistralmente, viendo que su chico todavía quería seguir con aquello. 

Cuando estuvo totalmente fuera su cara bajó lentamente llevándose toda la atención de Nym en cada movimiento. 

Prontamente lamió y degustó sus partes haciendo que el elfito gimiera con sonoramente. Música para los oídos de Bull. "Por lo menos tendrá el placer que se merece si no quiere que está noche lo penetre" pensó con satisfacción. 

-Bull, se siente también ~- gimió el chico acariciando la cabeza de Bull con sus finos dedos. Al parecer sus gemidos y su arqueamiento solo hicieron que Bull fuera más rápido, jugando maquiavélica mente con su lengua -O-oye! No me quiero correr aún ~- gimió y se quejó  el elfito con placer.

Bull se rió por lo bajo separándose. Era tan mono, viéndolo agitado, rogito y totalmente desparramado, goteante de placer. "Es precioso" pensó embelsemado de verlo expuesto solo para él, siempre pensaba lo mismo, y nunca dejaría de pensarlo.

-Nym, podemos terminar con sexo oral si quieres. No tiene por que haber coito peque- comentó algo preocupado de empujarle a algo que no estuviera preparado.

Sin embargo Nym rodeó con sus piernas  la cintura de Bull sorprendiendo a este y quedándose embelsemado por su belleza.  
-Bull, vas a follarme ahora- dijo con una cálida sonrisa mirándolo con calidez.

Bull se desarmó por completo y lo besó apasionadamente mientras metía con cuidado su miembro. 

-Ah~- gimió en medio de un jadeo saliendo del beso. 

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó dudoso parándose en seco. 

-S-si, es solo falta de práctica- respondió con una sonrisa hermosa, pues hacia un mes que no tenían relaciones. 

Bull gruñó un poco en desacuerdo, pero siguió con su trabajo metiéndolo entero. Nym se apretó más al Qunari mordiéndose él labio. Intentando acostumbrarse, dejando sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas caer. 

-Nym...- dijo preocupado su musculoso amante intentando salir pensando que estaba recordando cosas de su violación "Imbecil debiste de esperar más " se reprochó a sí mismo.  Pero Nym lo empujó hacia dentro de él con sus piernas, evitando que lo hiciera. Gimiendo ambos al unísono.

-Bull, estoy bien. Por favor sigue, no aguanto...- susurró deseoso el elfito mirándolo anelante. 

Bull más aliviado no se hizo de rogar y empezó a embestirle lentamente.   
-Bull~Hablamé~- pidió gimiendo de gusto debajo de esa enorme mole. 

-Hm! Es difícil Kadan, me excitas tanto- jadeó comenzando con unas envestidas algo más fuertes.- Siempre tan estrecho, ¡Joder!- gruñó tocando esa próstata tan deseada por el contrario haciéndolo gemir ruidosamente- Oh si peque, eso es, gime para mí- añadió completamente fuera de si al ver que el chico se derretía por sus atenciones . 

Las embestidas fueron ya a un ritmo demencial para ambos, haciendo que el orgasmo llegara prontamente para ambos. Tanto tiempo sin hacerlo les había pasado factura.

Los dos se quedaron jadeando algo aturdidos y cansado. Pero muy satisfechos de poder haber restablecido de nuevo su relación sexual. 

-Nym ¿Estas bien ?- preguntó acariciando su hombro cuando recuperó el aliento. Debía asegurarse por completo y cuidarlo adecuadamente a su delicado elfo.

Como respuesta Nym rió feliz y traviesamente volvió a juntar sus piernas y se consiguió poner encima de Bull, dando la vuelta a los dos. Con una mirada traviesa y algo melosa respondiendo a la atónita de Bull dijo:

-Ahora me toca mi- rió divertido y coqueto enfundadose el pene de Bull con maestría. Haciendo jadear con una sonrisa a su Toro.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas Kadan- respondió de vuelta tomando con sus grandes manos ese culito divino de su amado. "oh sí, esta va ha ser una larga noche" pensó antes de coresponder a un beso de ese travieso elfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: todavía no es el final chic@s, me queda uno o dos capas más.


	14. La venganza del Qun

-Bull, ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó dulcemente el elfito con sus ojos bendados. Dejandose guiar por la nieve de Emprise de Luyon, era tiempo de las fiestas del nacimiento de Andraste, además de las fiestas de Myrtal. Por lo que todo está en fiestas de invierno y más relajado.

Bull le había pedido una cita para ir a un castillo con encanto en ese lugar, pasar unos días junto al fuego, explorar juntos los remansos de tundra de nieve donde había hallas de nieve preciosas. Pescar en el lago congelado y hacer turismo por los pueblos. En fin unas románticas vacaciones a las que Nym no tardó en aceptar feliz. 

Sin embargo la realidad era otra, Bull estaba aterrado, había cogido con las manos en la masa a un asesino del Qun que había conseguido entrar en sus aposentos. El hombre había aprovechado el momento después de que ellos se dieron su noche de pasión en el fantástico escritorio del inquisidor. Y lo había pillado justo en el momento cuando el hombre estaba tanteando donde meterle cuchillo en ese semidesnudo cuerpo parcialmente cubierto de mantas blancas, mientras el inquisidor dormía boca abajo totalmente ajeno a ello con una dulce sonrisa apacible. 

Bull no dudó y se abalanzó contra él tapándole la boca, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo. Por suerte su inquisidor tenía un sueno bastante profundo y no se despertó. Bull cogió rápidamente el cuchillo y lo llevó al balcón cerrando sus puertas.

-¿Quien te envía bastardo?- preguntó agresivamente el Qunari poniéndole el cuchillo en la garganta e inclinandolo hacia el vacio. Sin embargo el hombre sonrió.

-Así que era cierto, el famoso Iron Bull enamorado de un elfo debiluchuagh!- no llegó a completar la frase, pues Toro no toleraba que nadie se metiera con su Nym y le había medio estrangulado con un resople en sus nariz, como si de una bestia se tratara. 

-Una palabra más contra él y juro por los dioses que tendrás una muerte dolorosa-rugió en su cara el Qunari.

-Hum! tu sabes que es imposible escapar del Qun y tu eres un Tal-Vassorht.-Empezó a cantar el asesino-Pero el Qun te necesita de nuevo como espía, el único obstáculo es él, si él desaparece el Qun tomará su lugar en el pilar de tu cordura....vuelve a Costa de la Tormenta con su cadáver y el Qun te perdonará -Finalizó el asesino siento asesinado al momento por Bull. Tirando su cuerpo por las murallas cercanas. El solo hecho de pensarlo lo había cegado de ira. 

Poco a poco fue intentando serenarse, su Kadan estaba a ese otro lado de la puerta, sano y salvo. "Por ahora" Pensó inquieto Bull. Tenían que alejarse de allí una temporada, hasta que las fiestas pasaran y todos los soldados estuvieran de nuevo en su puesto de trabajo. 

Por ello invento un plan. Volvió a la cama con su pequeño elfo.   
-¿Bull?- preguntó adormilado al sentir como lo abrazaban  con posesividad y era atraído a una masa de músculos. 

-Tranquilo Kadan, aún es de noche. Sigue durmiendo- susurró acariciando su cabello rojizo. Haciéndolo ronronear y que volviera a caer dormido. 

Bull enterró la cabeza en su pelo y su olor reconfortante le ayudó a urdir un plan. Debía de acabar con el Qun antes de que llegaran ha hacer daño a su Nym. 

Así pues analizó sus antiguas alianzas y llegó a la conclusión de que podría acabar con ellos si conseguía acabar con el castillo oculto de Emprise de Luyon. Pero no podía dejar solo a Nym. Además de que no podía contárselo a nadie, todos eran fieles al extremo por Nym, cualquiera le contaría ese secreto que tanto temía que supiera. 

Por ello lo llevó consigo ofreciéndole unas vacaciones nevadas, le rompió por dentro y le hizo sentir como un rastrero cuando su chico saltó de alegría a sus brazos. "No te merezco " fue lo que pensó encontrándose ya en el lugar. Guiando con sus ojos vendados a su Kadan. 

-Ya falta poco peque...cuidado el escalón- le dijo el Toro mientras situaba a Nym en el centro de la habitación. 

Se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle, sabiendo como le gustaba que le hiciera eso y además se veía delicioso con ese sonrojó:

-Espero que te guste- y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Nym parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y al segundo siguiente su hermosa sonrisa cruzó por su cara. La habitación era cálida y acogedora. Con una gran cama para ellos y un banco termal.

-Oh Bull, eres maravilloso- dijo su elfito lanzándose hacia él con efusividad. Besándolo posteriormente tintineando sus orejitas feliz. Bull se sintió aún peor. 

-Oye Kadan, ¿Porqué no preparas un poco lo que quieres para esta noche?. Voy a por la cena mientras- sin embargo Bull no planeo que su Nym estuviera travieso hoy.

-Puedo ser tu cena si quieres- contestó apegándose a él sensualmente, ronroneando. Poniendo erecto al instante a Bull. 

Con un gran esfuerzo de fuerza de voluntad lo separó de él con suavidad para confusión del elfo. 

-Porfavor Kadan, me muero de hambre- pidió muriéndose al ver dolor en los ojos del otro, lo cierto que nunca se habían rechazado..."perdóname Kadan, prometo que acabaré rápido" se dijo angustiado de que el otro pensará de que había hecho algo mal, cuando él era perfecto en todo. 

Así pues Bull se fue y Nym se quedó solo en el cuarto algo preocupado por el raro actuar de Bull. Sin embargo hizo lo que le pidió. Preparó unas velas, se dió un baño y luego ya perfumado y más alegre se puso una camisa holgada que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo que tanto gustaban a Bull y se hechó en la cama a esperar. Algo extrañado de que tardará tanto pero se calmó pensando que traería un banquete por ser una ocasión especial. 

Entonces vió un vaso humeante que no había visto antes en la mesilla de su cama con una nota.  
-Bebeme Kadan ~. 

Nym sonrió pensando que era una especie de infusión para aumentar su excitación cómo habían hecho otras veces. Con Bull la experiencia sexual siempre era increíble e innovadora. 

El elfito obedeció y volvió a hecharse en el lecho y sin darse cuenta fue durmiendose poco a poco.  
\-------

Bull llevaba bastante luchando con sus Chargers y Dorian. El único con suficiente picaresca que había conseguido convencer de que esos Qunari eran un peligro para el inquisidor y que lo sabía por sus cartas secretas, y al parecer se lo tragó. Cullen también estaba al corriente con sus tropas guardando la ciudad, pero ninguno sabía la verdad. 

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, eso estaba alargándose algo más de lo normal. Entonces algo terrible pasó, una explosión se dió detrás de ellos, era el castillo que había alquilado para Nym y él. "¡NO!" se dijo horrorizado de que lo secuestran de nuevo. 

Sin decir palabra Bull corrió hacia el lugar. Dejando a los demás desconcertados pero sin poder dejar la batalla. 

Cuando Bull llegó al lugar vió para su desesperación que su Kadan ya no estaba pero los dioses parecían estar con él hoy.   
Ya que no lejos de allí vió un gran rastro de huellas y a lo lejos una cueva. Al parecer algo había servido su combate. El enemigo estaba tan desconcertado que ni siquiera podían hacer un secuestro en condiciones.

Bull no dudó en correr hacia esos rincones alejados llenos de nieve con una furia feroz. No tardó en llegar a la cueva donde ahí estaba, la líder Qunari junto a otros secuaces. Sin pensar y llenó de cólera al ver el cuerpo inerte y semi desnudo de Nym, empotró a todo lo que pilló en su camino. Pero la Qunari tenía hechiceros Qunari a sus espaldas que congelaron a sus pies en el sitio.

-Vamos Iron Bull, tu sabes que esto pasaría.- dijo con sorna la mujer señalando a su amado. Bull lo miró , para su alivio respiraba y no parecía tener ningún rasguño.- Te has desviado de tu camino, pero pronto arreglaremos eso.- concluyó haciendo una señal a uno de sus siervos para que ejecutara al durmiente prisionero.

-¡Alejate de él escoria!- gritó como un animal el Toro, pero no podía salir de su cárcel congelada.

Sin embargo Nym empezó a abrir sus ojitos en cuanto fue cogido por la garganta para mayor angustia a de Bull.  
-¿Bull...?- susurró con debilidad sin entender que pasaba. Entonces sintió el frió en su garganta. Y abrió sus ojos de golpe asustado-¿Eh?- y vió que su Ma-Vhenan estaba en peligro.-¡Bull!¡¿Que está ungh- pero fue callado por el apretón en su cuello del que no podía escapar.

¡NYM!- gritó preocupado al ver como arana y pataleaba en el sitio el susodicho mientras era estrangulado. Su cordura estaba en su límite, su bestia rugía de dolor y ira. 

Todo fue muy rápido, Dorian llegó como un mar de rayos, uno de ellos liberando a Bull. Este ni dudó de matar de un golpe a la mujer de paso mientras llegaba de un salto y rugido a su Kadan. Dejándolo libre y tosiente en el suelo.

-KADAN, NYM- gritó como un loco recogiéndolo en sus brazos. Notando lo helado que estaba su cuerpo. No dudó en abrazar ese tambloroso y frágil cuerpo entre sus músculos. 

-E-estoy bien...no grites Bull- dijo su amado cansado, cerrando los ojos.

-Eyeyey, no te duermas, mirame- dijo con angustia cogiendo su rostro tan pálido "¿Cuánto rato a estado así en la nieve?" Preguntó a sí mismo preocupado por mantenerlo caliente. "Porque eres tan bueno Nym" pensó dolido al ver esa camisa tan ligera, poniéndosela seguramente sabiendo que le gustaba.

-Bull...¿Que está pasando?- preguntó debil con confusión y preocupado por qué su Toro estuviera herido.-¿Nos atacaron?

-¿Que demonios hace el inquisidor aquí?- preguntó entonces Dorian confuso después de haber acabado con todos los que quedaban. También preocupado de verlo así. 

-¿Dorian?- dijo extrañado el elfito al verlo allí. Ambos miraron a Bull al segundo buscando explicaciones.

-Oh Bull, ¿No le contastes?- dijo la voz de la mujer que parecía tan muerta antes. Dorian actuó rápido y la situó en una jaula de magia. Pero esta siguió hablando- Cuéntale porque te uniste a la inquisición, cuales eran tus instrucciones- 

-¿Instrucciones..?-susurró Nym bajando las orejitas inconscientemente.

-Callate Bruja...- gruñó apretando la mandíbula y sosteniendo a Nym más cerca suyo. "Porfavor....no me dejes...no podría soportarlo..." Pensó derrotado el Qunari.

-Oh eso querrías ¿Verdad? Que tu "Kadan" no supiera que te metiste a la inquisición como espía nuestro, para acercarte a su líder, engatusarlo y luego matarlo...- dijo la mujer finalmente poniendo blancos a ambos interlocutores que desconocían el tema.

-Tu...- empezó a decir Dorian cargado de ira, mientras sus manos temblaban de magia.

Pero Bull solo tenía ahora ojos para Nym.  El cual lo miraba con ojos llenos de dolor. Preguntando si eso era verdad, rogándole que no fuera así. Bull no tuvo más remedio que tragar y abrazarlo completamente mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Es cierto. Lo siento, lo siento. Te amo,porfavor...- decía royo, temeroso de que en un momento a otro se fuera de su lado." No te vayas, no te vayas porfavor" rogó por dentro como un loco. Su cordura se tambaleaba el solo estar en esa situación.

-Alejate de él- esta vez fue la voz de Cullen entrando con unos Chargers confusos que empezaron a limpiar el lugar. El comandante se preparaba para sacar su espada al lado de Dorian.

-Esperad....Bull, mírame - dice con voz apagada la figura de Lavellan intentando empujar un poco hacia arriba la musculosa figura gris de Bull. Este obedeció sollozante.

-Bull, ¿Tu me amas ahora?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. 

-¡Si, por los dioses,si!- exclamó ansioso mirándole a los ojos.

-¿La primera vez que me dijiste te amo era de verdad?- continuó aferrándose a su camisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si, siempre que lo he dicho ha sido cierto- contestó compungido.

-¿Soy tu Kadan?- se atrevió a decir algo temeroso el elfito.

-Si, siempre lo has sido...yo quise decirte lo antes...- declaró exasperado con el corazón a mil el Toro.

-Lo se...¿La primera vez que te acostastes conmigo...fue de verdad?¿O era para engatusarme?- reclamó Nym casi sin poder sostener su propia voz.

-Claro que fue de verdad, nunca jugué contigo. Ya estaba enamorado de ti pero fui un imbécil no dejarlo claro desde el principio.- se pateó apretando más su agarre en Nym, sosteniendo sus argumentos. Regañandose por haberle echo también daño en aquel entonces.

-Cuando te bese por primera vez ¿Que sentistes?- sus manitas se aferrearon está vez a sus músculos.

-Una sensación de felicidad y alivio que nunca sentí antes.- Sus músculos se apretaron contra esas manitas todo lo que pudo, sin atreverse a tocarlo por miedo al rechazo.

-Cuando me invitaste a salir por primera vez...¿Porque lo hicistes?- esta vez era un susurro casi inaudible de ese dulce elfo.

-Porque lo deseaba, porque quería. Luchando conmigo mismo de que no estaba enamorado de ti....pero lo estaba. Seguramente desde el dia que te vi yo me...me enamoré de ti y eche sin saberlo todo a la mierda mi misión y renegué del qun- aseguró el Qunari arrepentido de no haberlo dicho antes.

Nym inspiró un momento intentando contener sus lágrimas y al abrirlos lo miraba con un amor que Bull sabía que no se merecía. -Bull, cuántas veces me salvastes de aquellos que renegastes-

-4..5 veces quizas- susurró roto- Lo siento tanto, te he puesto en peligro por mi egoísmo...tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras...- respondió con la misma mirada de amor y culpa. 

Sin embargo todo aquello fue suficiente para Nym. Cogió la cabeza de Bull con su delicada mano y lo besó con dulzura. Atrayéndolo. Bull casi se derrite en el sitio y a la vez se asusta por notar sus labios tan fríos.  
-Te amo Bull y si tú también me amas...lo demás no me importa- susurró al separarse un poco de él.- Solo no más mentiras...porfavor- suplicó el pequeño siendo besado de nuevo al terminar la frase rápidamente. Bull se sintió tan feliz de tenerlo...lo amaba con locura.

-Nunca, nuca más. Dioses Kadan, Nym. No te merezco- juró abrazándolo de nuevo con fuerza y juntando sus frentes.

Dorian suspiró, si el chico lo perdonaba no había de otra. Además en el fundó sabía que Bull siempre lo había amado " y quien no" se dijo por dentro melancólico.

Cullen gruñó disconforme pero accedió a que su inquisidor fuera un dios reencarnado de la inquisición. 

-Si tanto lo amas, ve y ocúpate de que vuelva a calentarse- refunfuñó Cullen por no poder cortarle la cabeza. 

Bull asintió, su Kadan estaba demasiado frío. 

-Gracias chicos...por todo- dijo en voz baja el Toro poniéndose de pie con la perdición en sus brazos que lo miraba cansado pero enamorado. 

-Largo de aquí ya- respondió Krem indignado ante la situación. 

\-----

El día transcurrió ya para Nym entre mantas, fuego y sopas. Y un Iron Bull que no lo dejó solo en ningún momento.

-Supongo que ya no tendremos vacaciones- suspiró Nym dejando su comida en una de las mesitas de noche desde su cama. 

Bull, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama rió por lo bajo.

\- Oh de eso nada Kadan. Ya he hablado con los demás. El sitio está limpio. Ya no hay Qun del que preocuparse. Así que...tenemos varios días aquí para nosotros- le dijo cariñosamente acariciando ese pelito rojizo. En cantado por la sonrisa que se le dió. 

-Puedo entonces ven aquí Bull, todavía quiero ser tu cena- ronroneó Nym entusiasmado y sensual dejando caer su camisa a un lado. 

Bull, ya empalmado se dejó arrastrar encima de Nym. Pero dudó un poco.

-Pero tu...- empezó a decir preocupado.

-Oh Bull, no soy de cristal y....te perdono por todo tontín. Y creo que necesitas que te lo muestre- susurró con dulzura. Besándole con cariño. 

Bull lo miró con amor infinito, sabía que no se merecía a Nym. Pero sería egoísta y lo tomaría.

-Te amo Nym- le dijo Bull situándose a 4 patas encima de él.

\- Te amo Bull- respondió de vuelta Nym sonriendo feliz y correspondiendo su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Bueno chicos, ya está. Terminé este fic que tenía muchas ganitas ya. Pues el siguiente va a ser un Spideypool. :3 espero que guste. Muchas gracias por seguirme y Votar mis historias. Significa mucho para mí. Besitos <3333

**Author's Note:**

> P.D.: Gracias a todos los que seguís nuevos en mis historias o me seguís de hace tiempo. Estoy muy contenta por toda la colección de fics que estoy haciendo y espero de corazón traeros más entretenimiento Yaoi ^^. Siempre son agradecidos los comentarios :3. Besitos <3333


End file.
